Changements imprévus
by Lucius Snape
Summary: HPSS... Harry a vaincu Voldemort mais sombre dans la dépression, Albus voit qu'une façon d'aider le jeune homme... C'est Severus qui devra le faire... Harry réussiratil à s'en sortir?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou! Avec le succès de mon dernier Snarry, j'ai décidé de remettre ça… Voilà donc ma nouvelle création avec ce couple que j'affectionne grandement… Pour les besoins de mon histoire, Albus Dumbledore n'est pas mort, Harry a vaincu Voldemort mais sombre dans la dépression.

Merci à ma fidèle correctrice, Fumseck!

Je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à JKR...

Bonne Lecture à tous! En espérant que cette fic vous plaira aussi …

* * *

Harry avait défait le mage noir depuis maintenant près d'un mois et les cours avaient recommencé normalement depuis deux semaines. Ce n'était pas évident pour les enseignants de faire leur travail avec l'excitation présente depuis la victoire de leur héro. Mais ce dernier n'allait visiblement pas bien et ne tolérait pas vraiment sa popularité. Potter était rendu arrogant et déplaisant pour tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près, même ses deux meilleurs amis n'y pouvaient rien et subissaient bien souvent les foudres de ce dernier. Il voulait être seul et rejetait toute aide qui lui était proposée. Il s'enlisait dans une profonde dépression et désirait mourir au plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui (pas pour nous), son courage de Gryffondor l'avait abandonné au moment où il en aurait eu besoin pour pouvoir s'ouvrir les veines. Il se contentait donc d'être insupportable et de prendre n'importe quel risque stupide, comme de s'asseoir sur les bords de fenêtres des plus hautes tours de l'école. 

Il assistait aux cours seulement lorsqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et lorsqu'il était présent, rarement il y était attentif.

**- Potter, vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor**, hurla Snape en jetant de la poudre de licorne dans la potion du jeune homme. **Vous auriez pu tous nous faire sauter à cause de votre inattention.**

Harry se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules, il s'en foutait, il n'en avait rien à faire des risques qu'il pouvait causer, tout comme il n'était aucunement intéressé à la potion qu'il devait produire. Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, sa vie n'avait plus aucun but et les séquelles que cette guerre avaient eu la gentillesse de lui laisser, il s'en serait bien passé.

Avant de pouvoir venir à bout du mage noir, il avait du subir plusieurs heures de tortures autant physiques que psychologiques. Il avait du affronter mentalement la mort de ses parents, plusieurs fois, la torture que certains mangemorts firent subir à de jeunes enfants et parfois même, il fut le témoin de viols perpétrés par eux. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, des images remontaient à la surface pour le hanter. Il avait gagné, oui, mais avec quelle récompense! Le reste de sa jeune vie gâchée par des cauchemars dont il aurait bien pu se passer.

Albus avait essayé de savoir ce que le jeune homme avait dut vivre ou voir, mais ce dernier se terrait dans un mutisme concernant les événements traumatisants dont il avait été victime. Même le psychomage avait été envoyé paître par le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas quitter l'école comme il le désire? Avait demandé la directrice des Gryffondor au directeur. Il est un danger pour les autres étudiants.

- Il a besoin d'aide, Minerva. Je ne peux pas le laisser dépérir seul, il doit s'en sortir même si cela prend du temps. Il a vécu beaucoup pour un jeune homme de son âge.

- Alors permettez-lui au moins de prendre une pause, conseilla-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas le faire, si je le laisse à lui-même, il sera encore plus compliqué de le ramener. Mais je crois qu'il ne nous reste malheureusement qu'une solution. Mais le plus compliqué sera de convaincre les deux principaux intéressés.

- Expliquez-vous, questionna l'enseignante, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

* * *

Severus grognassait en se rendant au bureau du directeur à la demande de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser ses potions mais il n'eut pas le choix. De plus, il pressentait que ce dont le directeur voulait l'entretenir ne lui plairait certainement pas. La note avait été courte et concise : 

_« Dans mon bureau immédiatement, j'ai besoin d'aide d'urgence. Albus »_

Ce n'était pas bon signe, il le savait. Le directeur n'avait jamais besoin de lui sauf pour certaines tâches ingrates, comme enseigner l'occlumentie à Potter lors de sa cinquième année. Il se doutait bien que cette fois-ci, la demande ne serait pas plus joyeuse.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait les quartiers du directeur, Severus donna le mot de passe en grognant.

- Bonbons aux citrons, non mais quand va-t-il apprendre à donner un mot de passe réaliste? Va-t-il penser à autre chose que ses maudites friandises un jour? Il est pire qu'un enfant avec ses bonbons. Y'a autre chose dans la vie que ces sucreries.

Tout au long des marches qu'il grimpa, il râla contre les manies du directeur. Tellement qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il était maintenant rendu dans le bureau d'Albus et qu'il ronchonnait toujours. Dumbledore le regardait avec un air moqueur.

- Si je change mes goûts, je crains qu'il ne vous reste plus de quoi grognasser et je sais que c'est votre passe temps favori, je ne désire pas vous l'enlever, se moqua ce dernier.

- Grrr… Vous m'avez demandé, alors si on en venait au but de ma présence ici, je pourrai retourner ensuite dans mes appartements, fit Severus d'une voix sèche.

Le directeur souriait. S'il ne connaissait pas si bien son enseignant, il aurait probablement relevé le manque de respect qu'il venait d'afficher dans sa façon de parler mais il savait que c'était dans l'homme de donner l'aspect d'un homme froid et dur.

- Bonbon aux citrons, Severus?

- Albus, soupira l'homme en noir.

- Bien… Je vous ai demandé pour une requête particulière, c'est à propos d'Harry…

- Alors la réponse est non, coupa automatiquement l'enseignant.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, reprit le vieil homme. J'ai retourné la question dans ma tête de toutes les façons possibles et c'est la seule solution logique. Dès ce soir, il cohabitera avec vous dans vos appartements. C'est pour sa protection.

**- Quoi? Mais, il n'est pas question que j'endure ce stupide gamin!**

- Severus, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'Harry ne va pas bien, je suis certain que vous vous en êtes rendu compte vous aussi. J'aimerais qu'il soit sous surveillance et vous êtes le seul ici qui a assez de pouvoir sur lui et qu'il craigne encore un peu. Harry doit être mit en sécurité et vous êtes le mieux placé pour ça. De plus, votre expérience est grande dans ce domaine et c'est ce qui fait de vous la meilleure personne pour sauver le jeune homme.

- Ce que vous demandez est impossible, vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas se sentir ni l'un ni l'autre… Nous allons nous prendre à la tête et les dégâts ne seront pas joyeux.

- Je sais que vous serez raisonnable, Severus, vous l'aiderez du mieux que vous pouvez et je vous remercie d'avoir accepté aussi rapidement.

Le vieux fou, Snape rageait intérieurement, il n'avait jamais accepté! Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix de prendre le gamin sous sa protection. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir en prendre la décision par lui-même au lieu qu'on lui impose. Maintenant, il était condamné à supporter la présence du jeune homme dans ses quartiers. Pire encore, c'était lui qui devait avertir Potter de la décision du vieil homme, donc supporter la crise existentielle qu'il ferait certainement. Il était maudit et il le savait.

Severus entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea immédiatement vers le fils de son ancien ennemi. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui dit immédiatement.

- Potter, suivez-moi immédiatement, on doit parler.

Le jeune homme fut surprit de la demande de l'homme en noir. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir eu une retenue avec lui. Ni d'avoir été convoqué. Mais il savait qu'il n'était jamais bon de contrarier l'enseignant, donc il se leva, prit son sac et suivi Snape. De toute façon, il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre. Son appétit, déjà petit, avait diminué considérablement, au point où il pouvait sauter plusieurs repas sans peine.

Tout au long du chemin vers les cachots, il s'interrogea pour comprendre pourquoi il avait été demandé. Il repassa dans sa tête tous les événements de la journée, essayant de trouver le faux pas qu'il aurait pu avoir commit. Mais à bien y penser, il s'en foutait aussi, rien de ce que pouvait lui dire l'enseignant ne l'atteindrait, croyait-il. Il ne put pas imaginer combien il avait tort…

* * *

Dans la grande salle, les deux amis d'Harry discutaient à voix basse. 

- Il est ignoble, toujours prêt à mettre Harry en détention, se scandalisait Ron.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas pour ça qu'il le demande, défendit Hermione.

- Pourquoi alors lui a-t-il demandé de le suivre?

- Je ne sais pas, mais Harry nous racontera sûrement tout à son retour.

- S'il revient, soupira le roux. Snape peut très bien le garder pour toute la nuit et le faire récurer des chaudrons remplit de viscères de crapaud séchés.

- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, Ron. Le professeur Snape est sévère mais juste, il ne collera pas Harry sans raison.

- Tu crois que c'est pour sa potion manquée de ce matin?

- Non, il l'aurait averti durant le cours.

* * *

Arrivé devant une toile représentant Salazar Serpentard lui-même, Severus s'arrêta et donna son mot de passe et avisa la toile que Harry aurait la permission d'enter dans ses appartements. Le jeune homme se demandait bien à quoi rimait cette drôle de permission. Il avait hâte de savoir enfin pourquoi il avait du suivre l'enseignant. 

Dans l'appartement, la décoration surprit grandement le jeune homme qui s'attendait à voir un endroit sombre et sale, mais au contraire, la pièce était rangée et colorée, en vert, évidemment.

- J'ai passé le test, la pièce est à votre goût?

Harry sursauta, il n'avait pas réalisé que son enseignant le regardait depuis maintenant près de cinq minutes pendant qu'il analysait la pièce. Il haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas envie.

- Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir quelques choses d'intelligent à dire, venons-en au but de votre présence ici, fit Severus

Snape expliqua, sans délicatesse et sans utiliser de détour ce que le directeur avait décidé pour la protection du jeune homme. Bien entendu, il eut la réaction qu'avait prévu l'homme en noir.

**- Il est hors de question que je sois emprisonné ici avec vous.**

- Ce n'est pas une option, vous n'avez pas le choix. Et j'insiste pour que vous suiviez les règles que j'établirai.

**- Allez vous faire foutre**, fit le jeune homme en se redirigeant vers la sortie.

Snape le retint en verrouillant la porte à distance.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien comprit, dit-il. La décision est irrévocable. Je ne suis pas plus enchanté que vous par cette décision.

- Alors pourquoi vous soumettre? Vous n'êtes pas capable de dire non à un vieux fou? Je n'ai pas à rester ici sous votre horrible garde!

Severus bouillait intérieurement, le jeune homme était rendu avec une insolence incroyable. Il avait le goût de l'éliminer lui-même, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas sans conséquences. Il prit une bonne inspiration avant de répondre à l'insulte qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Mon _horrible garde_ vous est imposée et ce n'est pas un gamin qui viendra s'opposer à la demande du directeur. Mettez-vous ça dans la tête. Rien de ce que vous pourriez faire changera la situation. Le mieux serait de vous y faire rapidement pour qu'on réussisse à en venir à une cohabitation la moins pénible possible. Et je vous conseille de changer votre attitude avec moi, parce que votre insolence ne sera pas tolérée en ma présence. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, vous prendrez la chambre qui est derrière cette porte, dit-il en la montrant du doigt. Vos choses doivent déjà toutes y être.

* * *

Minerva convoqua Ron et Hermione. Elle leur expliqua pourquoi Harry ne dormirait plus dans la tour des Gryffondor pour un certain temps. 

- Il ne va pas bien depuis la fin de la guerre et le professeur Dumbledore croit que pour son mieux, il devrait être sous surveillance. C'est pourquoi il a été confié au professeur Snape. Il habitera avec lui et il veillera à ce qu'Harry ne cause aucun geste déplorable.

- Mais c'est insensé, fit Ron, ils ne sont pas capables de se supporter. Ils vont s'entretuer.

- Le directeur croit que c'est la meilleure solution pour lui, d'être sous surveillance serrée avec une personne qui a encore un peu de pouvoir sur lui. En plus, le professeur Snape a beaucoup plus d'expérience que vous ne le croyez avec les personnes dépressives. Chez les Serpentard, il n'était pas rare avant d'en voir des cas parmi les enfants de mangemorts qui avaient peur pour leur avenir.

- Combien de temps restera-il là-bas? Questionna Hermione.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il ne reprendra pas du mieux et qu'il agira de façon insouciante, soupira la directrice de maison. J'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas trop long et qu'Albus a raison dans son évaluation de la situation.

* * *

Harry n'écoutait pas Snape qui voulait lui dicter les règles à suivre pour les prochaines semaines. Il était concentré sur la porte et essayait, par tous les moyens qu'il connaissait d'enlever le sort de verrouillage mit par l'enseignant. Mais aucune formule ne fonctionnait. Il essaya même de la défoncer à coup d'épaule mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. 

- Lorsque vous aurez fini votre petit jeu, Potter, vous pourrez peut-être m'écouter un peu. Je déteste répéter.

Au bout de deux pénibles heures, Harry se laissa choir sur le sol. Rien n'avait fonctionné et il était encore enfermé dans les appartements de son enseignant. Il avait une douleur lancinante qui lui martelait l'épaule.

- Bien, maintenant que vous pouvez m'écouter… Premièrement, je dois savoir en tout temps où vous vous trouvez. Donc, avec la permission du directeur, j'ai déposé sur vous un sort de repérage. Ensuite, il n'est pas question que vous sortiez des murs du château sans mon autorisation et sans que je sois présent avec vous. Même les sorties à Pré-aux-Lards sont temporairement suspendues pour vous. Troisièmement, je veux vous voir dans mes appartements immédiatement après le souper, pas question que vous végétiez dans l'école. Vous avez des cours à rattraper et je suis là pour m'assurer que vous vous mettiez à jour. Dernièrement, je ne tolèrerai pas de comportement insolent ici ou en ma présence. Vous devrez me respecter, si vos amis acceptent que vous les envoyiez paître, c'est leur choix. Moi je demande la politesse en tout temps. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait bien écouté et il était scandalisé par les règles à suivre. On le traitait maintenant comme un gamin pré-pubère alors qu'il approchait sa majorité. C'était injuste à son avis, il ne méritait pas un tel traitement après les avoir sauvés d'un mage noir puissant.

- Je vous ai demandé si j'avais été assez clair pour vous, Potter?

L'interpellé se contenta de lever les yeux vers Severus. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre et c'était parfaitement visible dans son regard. Ensuite, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. Toutes ses choses étaient bel et bien dans la pièce, sauf une.

- Mon balai n'est pas là. Où est mon balai? Qu'en avez-vous fait?

- J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que le directeur à peur que vous preniez la fuite avec, donc il est consigné jusqu'à ce que des changements aient lieu dans votre comportement et que vous le méritiez.

- Quoi? Mais je n'ai plus l'âge où on peut me confisquer mes choses depuis fort longtemps. Remettez-moi mon balai immédiatement.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, Potter. Maintenant, je vous conseille de vous coucher de bonne heure pour dormir convenablement. Demain vous débutez avec un double cours de potions et il n'est pas question que vous ne vous présentiez pas.

Harry fit la sourde oreille et claqua même la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Il était furieux, maintenant, non seulement il était condamné à être sous la surveillance de Snape mais en plus, on lui avait enlevé le seul passe temps qui lui faisait un peu de bien. Il n'avait plus rien maintenant pour se changer les idées et faire le vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il était réduit à demeurer dans sa chambre. Ce n'était finalement pas trop mal, au moins il serait seul et la chambre était quand même mieux que la minuscule pièce qu'il avait chez les Dursley.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier prêt pour se rendre à son cours de potions. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'en avait pas eu envie, il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de se mettre au lit. Il était resté constamment près de la fenêtre magique à regarder les étoiles. 

Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi, mais il ne dit rien pour la première journée. Déjà qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme soit près pour son cours, il ne voulait pas le provoquer dès le début. Il le conduisit à la grande salle pour le déjeuné tout en sachant qu'il n'ingèrerait rien. Mais c'est à force de suivre une routine fixe que l'envie de vivre devrait lui revenir.

Harry fit comprendre assez radicalement à ses deux amis qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter de sa situation. Il avait l'air très morose et grognait au lieu de répondre lorsqu'on lui parlait.

- C'est inquiétant Mione, dit Ron. Il n'a passé qu'une nuit chez Snape et il est déjà rendu grognon comme lui.

- Ron, franchement, le sermonna la brunette. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on l'aidera à retrouver son sourire.

- Peut-être en lui trouvant une fille, tu m'as tellement changé. Ce sera peut-être pareil pour lui.

- Ce que tu peux être simple parfois.

Hermione avait bien remarqué que son ami n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'intérêt fixe pour les filles. Bien sur, il avait eu un béguin pour Cho et pour Ginny. Mais aucune des deux relations n'avait été bien loin. Elle en avait conclu qu'il devait être plus attiré par les hommes que les femmes. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de le dire au rouquin, elle ne voulait pas blesser Harry en dévoilant une chose qu'il n'avait apparemment dite à personne encore.

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, durant le cours de potions, Harry fit sa potion parfaitement. Il ne fit aucune erreur et n'eu besoin de l'aide de personne. Faut dire qu'il avait envie d'avoir une fiole ou deux de cette potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle lui serait utile pour le faire dormir sans cauchemar.

Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait eu cette concoction à faire. Snape avait décidé de la leur demander, pour aider le jeune homme sans le faire directement. Il savait que s'il avait donné lui-même cette potion au jeune, elle aurait été refusée. Une fois qu'Harry aurait réussit à avoir un sommeil réparateur, il pourrait peut-être envisager de pouvoir parler un peu de ce qui le travail le plus et aller sur la voie de la guérison mentale.

* * *

Le reste de la journée, personne ne vit le jeune homme. Il s'était en effet immédiatement dirigé vers sa nouvelle chambre et avait avalé une fiole de potion. Il avait passé la journée à dormir, allant jusqu'à ronfler fortement. Et grâce à la concoction bien confectionnée, il n'avait eu aucun rêve pour venir troubler son sommeil. Ce n'est que le lendemain, au levé du soleil qu'il daigna enfin ouvrir un œil. Il avait dormi plus de dix-neuf heures consécutives. 

- Tien, voilà notre grand dormeur, fit Severus en le voyant. J'espère que ça vous a fait du bien au moins.

Harry resta surprit. Il s'était attendu à ce que Snape le sermonne pour les cours qu'il avait manqué la veille, mais au contraire, il n'avait pas l'air le moindrement offusqué par son attitude.

- Tu avais visiblement besoin de récupérer, dit l'homme lisant la surprise dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Ouaip… et maintenant j'ai faim, dit-il en volant la dernière rôtie qui était dans l'assiette de l'enseignant.

Severus resta sans voix. Il trouva vraiment effronté que le jeune homme se serve à même son petit déjeuné à lui. Mais en même temps, il était content de le voir manger à nouveau. C'était tout un dilemme, s'il l'enguirlandait, il risquait de voir le peu de chemin fait s'écrouler et devoir tout recommencer. Pour réussir à l'aider, il était impératif qu'il gagne la confiance du jeune homme et pour ce faire, il devait éviter le plus possible les disputes entre eux. Il se résigna donc à redemander un repas aux elfes de maison.

Les cours de la journée ne furent pas très intéressant pour le jeune homme, il n'y mit pas sa concentration. Donc au cours de sortilège, il blessa deux étudiants de Poufsouffle en ne contrôlant pas sa force magique.

* * *

- C'est un danger public, Albus. Vous devriez au moins suspendre ses cours le temps qu'il se remettre, conseilla Minerva 

- Si je fais ça, il se sentira à part et il ne veut rien de plus que de ne pas avoir de statut particulier. Il désire qu'on le traite comme un simple étudiant et non comme le héro de cette guerre. Donc je ne peux pas lui offrir de traitement particulier. Ce sera à vous de vous adapter à son comportement si vous désirez l'aider pour son bien.

- Mais il vient de blesser deux étudiants. Et on ne peut pas priver les autres d'une formation conforme parce qu'un étudiant ne peut pas se concentrer.

- Il y a toujours moyen de modifier son programme sans pour autant priver les autres, dit le vieil homme.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent et le jeune homme prenait toujours sa potion pour dormir. Il avait recommencé à manger à chaque jour mais son intérêt pour les cours n'était toujours pas là. Faut dire qu'après avoir détruit le mage noir de plus puissant de son époque, il considérait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup à apprendre…

* * *

Voilà pour le commencement… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez… 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier…

Merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck et merci à tous ceux qui ont laisser un commentaire.

Bonne Lecture!!!

* * *

Maintenant que le jeune homme mangeait et dormait convenablement, Severus voulait passer à une autre phase de la guérison. Celle qui consistait à parler pour faire sortir ce qui était nuisible. Mais ce n'était pas évident de débuter une conversation si intime avec une personne qui n'a pas confiance en vous. Mais il devait absolument faire avancer les choses.

- Ce soir je mange dans mes appartements, Potter, débuta Snape. Alors je tiens à ce que vous preniez le repas ici, vous aussi.

Pour l'enseignant, c'était la meilleure occasion pour essayer de débuter une discussion avec le jeune homme. Il avait toute la journée pour penser à ce qu'il voudrait bien lui dire et comment lui dire aussi.

Harry soupira, il était content de ne pas avoir à supporter l'inquiétude de ses deux amis envers lui et de ne pas avoir tout le brouhaha de la grande salle pour son repas. Mais manger en tête-à-tête avec son professeur de potion n'était pas non plus une idée réjouissante.

Après son dernier cours de la journée, il rentra directement dans les cachots et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme il aimait tant le faire depuis ces derniers jours. C'était rendu son petit coin à lui, comme un petit monde à part ou il rêvassait à des jours meilleurs. Il s'imaginait comme un enfant normal, avec ses deux parents, sans sa célèbre cicatrice et sans la horde de journaliste qui le traquait encore… Un monde où il n'était qu'Harry et où il n'avait pas eu le lourd fardeau de devoir sauver la communauté et souffrir pour elle. Parfois même, il se voyait dans un monde où la magie n'existait pas.

Il était toujours dans sa bulle lorsque Severus vint l'avertir que le repas était servi. Il sursauta en entendant qu'on l'interpellait.

Snape avait dû faire de gros effort pour garder son sang froid alors que ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il interpelait le jeune homme et que celui-ci ne répondait pas. Mais il devait garder son calme le plus possible, ne pas le provoquer et surtout se montrer patient pour pouvoir l'aider. Il devait aussi enlever son masque froid et dur devant lui, et c'était justement ce point qui allait être le plus difficile.

Albus lui avait conseillé d'utiliser le prénom du jeune homme pour créer des liens avec lui. Mais depuis six ans maintenant il était habitué à le haïr et le rabaisser. Ce n'était pas du jour au lendemain qu'il parviendrait à changer. Il aurait besoin de toute son énergie et tout son contrôle pour réussir. Mais à chaque fois, s'il pouvait ne pas l'interpeller, il le faisait. Ça lui évitait d'avoir à prononcer le prénom du jeune homme.

- Vous ne désirez pas en parler? Demanda Severus durant le repas.

- Parler de quoi?

- De ce qui vous tracasse, de ce que vous avez vécu lors de la guerre.

- Non!

- Pourtant, parler ça fait du bien.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Si vous gardez tout en dedans de vous, vous vous détruirez à petit feu.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre.

- C'est justement là le problème. Vous ça ne vous dérange pas, mais votre entourage s'inquiète pour vous.

- Qui? Qui peut bien s'intéresser à ce que peut ressentir leur héro… J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé, maintenant je veux la paix.

- Ce n'est pas en vous terrant comme vous le faites qu'on vous laissera tranquille. Au contraire, plus vous déprimerez, plus on cherchera à vous approcher pour vous aider.

- Je ne veux pas d'aide.

- Pourtant vos deux amis voudraient bien vous aider.

- Ils n'ont pas le temps de penser à moi, croyez-moi. Ils sont assez occupés avec leur petite vie d'amoureux sans se soucier de moi.

Severus analysa rapidement qu'il devait changer de tactique s'il voulait réussir à recueillir la moindre confidence du jeune homme. Et lorsqu'il le vit se lever alors que son assiette n'était pas encore terminée, il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien cette journée là et que la conversation était maintenant terminée.

* * *

- Mione, Harry m'inquiète de plus en plus, dit le rouquin.

- Faut pas, le professeur Snape est là pour veiller sur lui.

- Mais on le voit de moins en moins et lorsqu'il est là, il grogne constamment et refuse de nous parler.

- Il a vécu toute son enfance avec le lourd fardeau qu'il devait tuer un homme. C'est normal que maintenant que ce soit fait, il se retrouve avec un sentiment de vide et qu'il déprime. Il va s'en sortir, faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

- Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que de le mettre sous la garde de Snape est la meilleure solution. Qui sait s'il n'en profite pas pour le martyriser et lui faire faire des tâches ingrates pour lui !

- Ron, soupira-t-elle. Quand cesseras-tu de voir le professeur Snape comme un homme horrible et cruel?

- C'est ce qu'il est, Mione.

- Non, Ron! C'est un homme qui a du prendre cette apparence pour préserver son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre. Si le professeur Dumbledore croit que c'est la meilleure personne pour aider Harry, nous devons lui faire confiance.

- Dumbledore a déjà fait plusieurs erreurs dans le passé, cela en est peut-être une autre…

- De quelles erreurs parles-tu? Questionna la jeune fille.

- De Quirell qui avait l'autre derrière la tête, du faux Maugrey qu'il n'a jamais remarqué, de cette folle d'Ombrage…

- Ça c'est le ministère, ce n'est pas le professeur Dumbledore!

- Peut-être, mais il a quand même fauté quelques fois.

- Il faut vraiment que tu cesses de voir mauvais partout autour de toi. Le professeur Snape est quelqu'un de bien et je ne vois pas pourquoi il maltraiterait Harry. C'est un adulte responsable qui en a vécu beaucoup et il va pouvoir l'aider.

- « Adulte responsable »… C'est comme ça que tu appelles quelqu'un qui passe sa rengaine contre son ennemi sur son fils?

- Ron, soupira Hermione.

- Je sais, j'arrête immédiatement, fit le rouquin. Tu as sûrement raison, mais je suis si inquiet pour lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on était samedi, ce qui voulait dire que Harry n'avait pas besoin de se lever à l'aurore pour se préparer pour ses cours. Il décida donc d'en profiter pour rester au lit et végéter une partie de l'avant-midi. Ses devoirs n'étaient pas faits, mais il n'avait aucune intention de les rendre non plus. Il rêvassa de son petit monde tranquille et plaisant, celui qu'il aurait aimé avoir. C'était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux et il aurait bien aimé le faire vivre.

Juste avant l'heure du dîner, il alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla avec des vêtements simples qu'il affectionnait plus que d'autre. C'était un pantalon de jean, à sa taille, avec une chemise rouge foncé. Il laissa le dernier bouton détaché, il n'aimait pas le sentiment d'avoir la gorge serrée. Surtout depuis qu'il avait eu à subir une bonne dizaine de fois un étranglement de la part des mangemorts sous les ordres de Voldemort. Ce souvenir lui revenait en tête à chaque fois qu'il sentait la moindre pression contre son cou.

Lorsque Severus le vit habillé ainsi, son cœur fit un drôle de bond dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait une traite qu'il n'avait pas ressentit de sentiment comme ça. Il chassa immédiatement l'image de sa tête, mais avec le garçon dans ses appartements, cela ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il le voulait.

Harry ne s'aperçu pas du malaise qu'il avait causé à son enseignant, s'il avait su, peut-être qu'il serait retourné se changer à l'instant. Mais au contraire, ne le sachant pas, il s'approcha de l'homme pour le questionner.

- J'aurais besoin de savoir quelle formule utiliser pour animer des objets miniatures.

Severus fut surpris de la question, et l'érection qui grandissait dans son pantalon lui troublait un peu l'esprit. Il fut donc un peu moins rapide qu'à l'habitude pour répondre au jeune homme. Il dut prendre plusieurs bonnes respirations en faisant mine de penser, tandis qu'au fond, il essayait d'imaginer sa collègue de travail, Minerva, en sous-vêtements pour régler son problème. Après quelques minutes de silence, il fit venir un livre à lui et le tendit à Harry.

- Tiens, tu trouveras les sorts pratiques dans ce livre.

Puis il alla immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour soulager la tension qui ne voulait définitivement pas partir.

* * *

Vu qu'il ne pouvait plus voler, Harry du se trouver une nouvelle occupation pour passer le temps. Il décida qu'il serait intéressant de recréer le monde dont il rêvait souvent et de le faire vivre pour lui. C'est ainsi qu'il passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, occupé à la confection d'un village miniature ainsi que de petits personnages. Il était tellement concentré dans son activité, qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il ne le remarqua que lorsque Severus vint l'avertir de l'heure du repas.

- Vous avez finalement trouvé une activité, remarqua l'enseignant. C'est un bon début.

- J'avais une activité avant qu'on me l'enlève!

- C'est pour votre bien que la décision a été prise. Que faites-vous exactement? Demanda Severus pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai eu envie de créer un monde parfait selon mon point de vue.

- Et qu'aurait-il de différent du nôtre?

- Je ne serais qu'Harry, et non le héro de la communauté, celui qui a vaincu. J'aurais mes deux parents comme un enfant normal et je n'aurais jamais eu de psychopathe aux trousses.

_S'il pouvait avoir autant d'intérêt en classe ça ne serait pas mal,_ pensa l'homme. Mais il se retint de le dire à haute voix, il devait gagner la confiance de l'autre et ce n'est pas en le critiquant une nouvelle fois qu'il réussirait.

- C'est une belle utopie, mais il ne faut pas mettre le présent de coté non plus.

- Je hais mon présent, soupira Harry.

- Alors il vous faut trouver comment le changer pour qu'il soit plus à votre goût.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que j'annule mon passé et c'est impossible.

C'est à ce moment que Severus releva sa manche et montra la marque noire sur son bras.

- Croyez-vous que je sois fier de cela? Et pourtant je ne peux l'effacer, je dois vivre avec. Mais j'ai su faire les choix qu'il faut pour ne plus en être esclave. C'est la même chose pour vous. Votre passé est comme une marque sur votre âme, mais vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'elle n'affecte pas votre présent et votre futur.

Snape avait raison, Harry le savait. Mais l'avouer impliquerait qu'il devrait faire des efforts pour se reprendre en main et ça il n'en était pas prêt encore. Il n'était pas prêt à parler de son vécu et à faire face aux conséquences de son passé, aux morts dont il se sentait coupable, aux familles déchirées par ce qu'il considérait sa faute. Il avait tant de remords qui le rongeaient à l'intérieur, il se sentait si sale et si faible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était vu en héro de tous alors que par sa faute, plusieurs personnes avaient perdu la vie. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour les sauver tous.

Mais il ne réalisa jamais que l'homme devant lui ne montrait jamais cette marque honteuse, et que c'était en quelque sorte une marque de confiance qu'il lui avait faite en la lui montrant. Il ne comprit pas que l'homme se confiait à lui dans l'espoir qu'en retour il fasse pareil.

L'enseignant vit la lueur de désespoir passer dans le regard du jeune homme. Il fut triste en la voyant. Elle ne cadrait tellement pas avec la beauté de ses yeux verts.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous de parler de ce qui c'est passé? demanda-t-il.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

- C'est ce que vous croyez. Mais c'est en en parlant qu'on peut passer par-dessus. C'est comme une plaie à l'intérieur de vous. Si vous n'enlevez pas ce qui cause cette plaie, elle s'infectera et vous détruira graduellement. Si vous parlez de ce qui vous ronge, vous vous sentirez mieux à long terme. Et je suis là pour vous écouter même si je n'ai pas vécu exactement la même chose que vous.

**- C'est ça**, fit Harry en se levant. **Je vous raconte tout et vous vous retrouvez avec une nouvelle information pour me rabaisser. Non, merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

Puis il sorti de sa chambre et quitta les appartements en claquant la porte.

Severus fut peiné de voir que le jeune homme avait une si mauvaise opinion de lui. C'est vrai que par le passé, il n'avait rien fait pour bien paraître mais c'était pour préserver son rôle d'espion. Depuis la fin de cette guerre, Snape jugeait avoir été plus poli et plus avenant avec le jeune homme. L'avoir traité plus justement et ne plus être toujours sur son dos. C'est certain qu'il avait du se faire tirer l'oreille un peu pour accepter de s'occuper d'Harry, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il l'aurait fait même sans la demande express de son directeur.

* * *

C'est sur la paroi d'une fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie que Severus retrouva Harry quelques heures plus tard. Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, il avait utilisé son sort de repérage. Le jeune homme était en pleur pour la première fois depuis sa grande victoire et menaçait de sauter dans le vide.

- Pot… Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention de te rabaisser comme tu peux le croire. Je suis là pour t'aider. J'ai parfois été odieux par le passé avec toi et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais pas du être si bas et être autant sur ton dos, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'avais une position d'espion à défendre, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de balancer d'avant en arrière. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui et il ne voyait pas comment la vie pourrait s'améliorer dans son cas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mourir pour ne plus ressentir la douleur, pour ne plus avoir sur la conscience les morts qui le pointaient du doigt.

- Harry, descends s'il te plait, si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, je comprends. Je vais te respecter, mais ne reste pas là.

Toujours aucun mot de la part du jeune homme, tout ce qu'on entendait était des sanglots. Severus décida alors de s'approcher très lentement et rendu à sa hauteur, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Potter en le tirant vers lui. Harry se laissa faire et suivi docilement l'adulte jusque dans les appartements de ce dernier. Il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa choir, tout habillé, sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré.

* * *

Harry passa les jours suivant à grognasser seul dans son coin. En classe, il s'installait toujours au fond et n'écoutait rien du cours, se contentant de dessiner son monde parfait ou, selon son humeur, ses rages grâce à des dessins remplis de violence.

- Salut, vieux frère, fit Ron

- Allo

- Écoute, faut que je te parle, je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour toi, dit le roux.

- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire avec Hermione que de te soucier de moi, lança méchamment Harry.

- Arrête ça! J'ai toujours cru que j'étais ton ami. Entre ami on est supposé se parler et se supporter mutuellement. Je ne t'ai rien fait qui permet que tu m'envoies paître. Je veux juste t'aider.

**- M'AIDER, M'AIDER…** **Vous voulez tous m'aider mais lorsque j'étais face à Voldemort, personne n'est venu pour m'aider alors que c'est là que j'avais le plus besoin d'aide. Personne n'était là pour empêcher les tortures que j'ai subies, personne n'est venu me délivrer lorsque j'en avais besoin. J'ai tout enduré seul et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger, vous voudriez tous être là, mais il est trop tard.**

- Harry! Harry! Tenta le roux…

Mais le jeune homme partait déjà, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il voulait s'enfermer et mourir, ne plus avoir à supporter le poids de sa tristesse et ne plus voir la lumière du jour. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'enferma dans la noirceur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux larmes, perdant totalement toutes ses défenses. Il pleura durant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

* * *

Severus se sentait de plus en plus impuissant face à la tristesse du jeune homme. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour l'approcher et le mettre en confiance. Surtout qu'en plus, il lui faisait de plus en plus d'effet, ce qui avait pour conséquence de nuire à ses facultés de réflexions.

C'est donc en maugréant contre ses pulsions qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

- Albus, je ne peux plus avoir Harry avec moi dans mes appartements, expliqua-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce.

Il expliqua ensuite honnêtement tout le problème que ses hormones, trop longtemps endormies, avaient fait naître en lui. Comment il vivait la situation, le trouble qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait le jeune homme et comment il devait faire preuve de tout son contrôle pour ne pas sauter dessus.

Dumbledore ricanait en entendant son enseignant parler comme un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Albus. Je ne peux pas l'aider dans cette situation.

- J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez le plus qualifié pour cette tâche et je le pense encore. J'ai confiance en votre self-contrôle. Laissez-lui du temps pour vous connaître un peu plus et ensuite, il finira par se confier à vous.

Severus n'était pas content du tout. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Il était, bien sûr, content de pouvoir garder le jeune homme chez lui, mais il n'était maintenant plus certain de pouvoir lui cacher encore longtemps tout l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

_Qui voudrait d'un homme comme toi?_ Se dit-il mentalement. _Il est jeune et pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille pour lui. Elles sont toutes prêtes à tout abandonner pour leur héro s'il le demandait. Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu fais le double de son âge, il n'a rien à faire avec toi. De plus, rien ne te prouve qu'il aimerait avoir un homme dans sa vie. Il a déjà eu deux copines. C'est peine perdue, rends-toi à l'évidence._

C'est avec ces pensées que Severus retourna dans ses appartements où il trouva un jeune homme endormi sur le sol de sa chambre. En le regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Snape eu un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé être là et le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il sortit doucement de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

Pour se changer les idées, il s'installa à sa table de travail et débuta la correction longue et fastidieuse de copie d'examen. Il s'appliqua à raturer en rouge et supprimer des points précieux à chacune des copies qui passaient sous sa plume. Il était plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée dans ses corrections, passant sa rage et sa tristesse sur les pauvres copies d'étudiants.

Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin qu'il laissa tomber la correction et qu'il se dirigea vers son lit pour profiter des quelques heures qu'il lui restait. Mais au lieu d'y trouver un sommeil réparateur comme il espérait, il se retrouva avec des images parfois très indécentes d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux verts.

Après un certain temps, il en eut assez de ses visions qui réveillaient en lui un désir inaccessible. Il se leva donc avec la ferme intention de prendre une douche froide pour faire redescendre la tension. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, il réalisa qu'elle était occupée par l'objet de ses désirs présent sous le jet d'eau. Il se dit qu'il était maudit, son érection prenant encore plus de fermeté. Il ressortit en vitesse avant de se faire remarquer par le jeune homme.

* * *

- Hermione, faut faire quelque chose. Ça ne peut plus durer ainsi. Harry s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux de moi.

- Pourquoi serait-il jaloux, Ron?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi, répondit le rouquin.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondit-elle entre deux rires. Tu n'as aucune compétition venant d'Harry.

Puis, elle l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurer.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé… On ne se refait pas, j'aime toujours autant recevoir des commentaires… 


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre trois, pour votre bon plaisir…

Merci à ma fidèle correctrice, Fumseck

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review et un merci spécial à "lilou" pour son idée de décrire le monde parfait de Harry...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Tandis que Harry était concentré dans la confection de son monde minuscule, Severus était dans le cadre de la porte et l'observait. Il avait l'air si calme lorsqu'il travaillait avec tant de passion. Ses jolies petites maisons campagnardes, entourés de fleurs multicolores. Des enfants jouant sur la pelouse avec leurs parents les regardant en souriant. Les gens parlaient ensemble et aucune crainte n'avait l'air d'exister. L'homme remarqua qu'un des personnages était Harry lui-même. Il était tout sourire et volait sur son balai au-dessus du petit montage. C'était vraiment un petit monde parfait. Rien n'était présent pour venir troubler la tranquillité de cette vision. 

L'homme en noir aimait regarder Harry travailler ainsi, il aurait bien aimé être présent dans cette petite vision parfaite. Il s'y imaginait avec Harry, le prenant contre lui, l'embrassant et le caressant avec habileté.

Il était conscient du danger qu'il y avait à fantasmer sur le jeune homme alors qu'il était inaccessible pour lui. Mais il était incapable de s'en empêcher. Il aurait tant aimé avoir la chance de partager un peu plus que ses appartements avec lui. Severus en vint à la conclusion qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'un homme dans sa vie avant de commettre l'irréparable sur le jeune homme.

Il tourna les talons, alla prendre sa cape et sortit pour aller boire un verre dans un petit bar qu'il connaissait bien.

Il ne rentra qu'aux petites heures du matin, saoul et seul.

* * *

Albus et Minerva discutaient de la situation du jeune Potter dans le bureau du directeur. 

- Ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il est là et rien n'a vraiment changé dans la situation. Il manque toujours autant de concentration et d'intérêt pour ses cours. Je m'interroge à savoir si c'était vraiment la bonne solution pour lui.

- Il a recommencé à manger et il dort la nuit, c'est un bon début. Vous savez, la guérison peut être longue. Il a beaucoup souffert et avait un lourd fardeau à porter.

- Faut voir aussi la réalité, j'ai remarqué que Severus était à nouveau bougon, comme si l'attitude d'Harry l'influençait.

- C'est effectivement le cas, dit le vieil homme en riant. Et plus que vous pouvez l'imaginer.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Questionna Minerva soudainement très curieuse.

- Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai décidé de mettre ces deux là ensemble. Ils vont s'aider mutuellement, chacun à leur rythme. Severus est en train de reprendre contact avec des sentiments qu'il a repoussé pendant beaucoup trop de temps. Il commence à éprouver de la pitié et de l'empathie pour le jeune homme. C'est tout nouveau pour lui et c'est normal qu'il se sente un peu dérangé par ces nouveaux sentiments.

Minerva fut surprise, elle n'avait pas réalisé toute l'implication du plan de son directeur et pourquoi il l'avait fait. Elle savait seulement que ça devait aider le jeune homme et elle trouvait que les choses n'évoluaient pas suffisamment rapidement. Mais maintenant qu'elle en savait un peu plus, elle voyait d'un œil différent le cheminement fait par l'idée de Dumbledore.

- Donc si j'ai bien suivi votre idée, les deux devraient graduellement changer pour le mieux.

- Exactement.

L'idée n'était pas si bête que ça finalement et l'enseignante fut d'accord pour poursuivre le cheminement que devait faire les deux hommes. Ça ne ferait certainement pas de tort à son collègue d'avoir la chance de pouvoir éprouver des sentiments un peu plus humain que ce qu'il s'était permis durant la guerre.

* * *

- Hey, Mione! Tu crois que si on arrangeait une rencontre avec une fille pour Harry ça pourrait l'aider? 

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécierait l'initiative Ron.

- Mais avoir une petite copine ça lui ferait du bien, j'en suis convaincu.

- C'est plutôt à lui de choisir lorsqu'il se sentira près à avoir une relation amoureuse.

- Il ne réalise peut-être pas combien ça peut manquer dans sa vie, essaya encore le rouquin.

- Ron, c'est avec lui que tu devrais en parler, conseilla judicieusement la brunette.

- Bonne idée, j'y vais immédiatement, dit-il en se levant.

Ron eu cependant un petit problème, comment aller parler à son ami alors qu'il ne savait même pas où se trouvaient les appartements de Snape, donc par la même occasion, la chambre de son ami. Mais il était déterminé à trouver l'endroit où se terrait Harry. Il se promena donc dans les cachots, frappant sur chacune des peintures qu'il rencontrait dans l'espoir qu'une d'entre elle soit la porte qu'il cherchait.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, c'est finalement un Serpentard qui l'avait remarqué, qui lui indiqua l'endroit où était dissimulée la porte menant aux appartements de l'enseignant .

- Salut vieux, je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. On ne te voit presque plus et je ne sais pas comment tu vas.

- Je vais bien, dit simplement le jeune homme.

Ron remarqua alors le petit monde miniature que son ami préparait. Ils en discutèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la conversation en vienne à la relation entre Hermione et lui.

- Toi aussi tu devrais te trouver une copine, dit le rouquin.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie pour le moment.

- Ça serait bien mieux que de passer tout ton temps sur une maquette. Parvati est libre, elle ne t'intéresserait pas? Ou bien Lavande?

- Non, ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Y'a plein de fille qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour sortir avec toi, tu as l'embarra du choix. Dis-moi c'est quoi ton genre et je peux t'arranger un rendez-vous avec une d'elles.

Harry avait un dilemme, il ne voulait pas vraiment dire à son ami qu'il était gay, mais devant l'insistance de ce dernier pour qu'il se trouve une copine il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Il souhaitait simplement qu'il ne ferait pas de scène à cause de son orientation sexuelle.

- Ben, je suis plus du genre… gars…

- Très drôle vieux, je sais très bien que tu es un gars, pas besoin de me le préciser, fit le roux qui n'avait rien compris.

- Non, je veux dire que… ben… j'aime les gars…

- Oh!

Il fallu plusieurs secondes avant que l'information se rende au cerveau du rouquin qui ne voulait visiblement pas envisager cette hypothèse comme véridique. Mais en voyant que son copain ne riait pas et ne se moquait pas de lui, il fût obligé d'y croire.

- Mais… ça fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça? Demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ai seulement réalisé lorsque j'étais avec ta sœur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne ressentais pas de sentiments plus fort pour elle. C'était comme avec Cho, j'avais l'impression que c'était trop superficiel. Et je rêvais d'homme la nuit. C'est comme ça que j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay. J'ai ensuite rompu avec ta sœur.

- Mais tu n'as jamais rien fait avec un homme?

- Non! Pas encore.

- Alors ce n'est peut-être pas ça, fit le roux soulagé. Peut-être était-ce à cause du stress de la guerre. Essaye encore avec une fille, tu vas certainement te rendre compte de combien elles sont douces à toucher et plaisantes à embrasser.

- Ce n'était pas la guerre Ron, je rêve encore à des gars et j'ai souvent une érection en pensant à ce que je pourrais faire avec eux.

Voilà, Harry en avait dit trop pour le pauvre Ron qui avait rougit d'un coup en entendant la dernière réplique de son ami.

- Dis… tu n'as jamais… ben… tu sais…

- Parle pour que je te comprenne Ron s'il te plait, soupira Harry.

- On est simplement ami, j'aime les femmes, moi!

Harry éclata de rire, il venait de comprendre que son ami avait eu peur qu'il fantasme sur lui.

- Non, pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai jamais rêvé de toi ainsi. Tu es un bon pote et ça restera ainsi.

- Tu me rassures. Surtout qu'on a prit souvent notre douche ensemble après les matchs de Quidditch.

- Et tu as néanmoins de très belles fesses.

C'est à ce moment que le rouquin se sauva en courant, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui de savoir qu'il avait été vu nu par un gay. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre qu'il avait causé une érection à son ami, alors il préféra partir avant d'en savoir plus.

Severus vint voir Harry pour savoir pourquoi le roux s'était sauvé en courant. Il avait été surpris de le voir partir si rapidement.

- Il a eu de la misère à accepter que je sois gay.

Le cœur de Snape fit un drôle de bond en entendant ça. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité que le jeune soit du même coté que lui dans ce domaine. Ça lui ouvrait maintenant une nouvelle possibilité qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. Rien qu'en n'y pensant, son membre se fit douloureux.

_Oublie__ ça! Il ne voudrait pas de toi de toute façon. Il choisira quelqu'un de plus jeune, de son âge. Et tu es loin d'être un premier prix de beauté. Faits-toi à l'idée. Il n'est pas pour toi. _

Maudite conscience, elle avait peut-être raison, mais Severus aurait mieux aimé ne pas le savoir. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir, disait-on. Et il voulait vérifier cet adage. Surtout que rien, à sa connaissance, n'interdisait les relations professeur/étudiant dans le règlement de l'école.

- Et vous avez un petit ami? Demanda Snape en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

_De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de le questionner comme ça, aussi radicalement? _

- Non, je n'en sens pas le besoin présentement.

_Yesssssss… il est libre_…

- Peut-être que ça pourrait vous faire du bien d'avoir un confident, proposa-t-il.

- Possible, mais j'ai pas du tout envie de parler et je serais un boulet plus qu'autre chose.

- Vous dévaloriser de la sorte n'aidera certainement pas à vous sentir mieux…

- Que pourrais-je apporter d'autre que mes problèmes?

- En passant, l'offre de vous écouter est toujours valide si vous désirez parler. C'est la meilleure façon que je connaisse pour régler les problèmes de ce genre.

- Peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui, soupira Harry.

_J'ai des chances, j'ai des chances…_jubila Severus intérieurement

- D'accord, quand bon vous semblera.

* * *

- Il est gay, Mione. Gay… Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'avais jamais remarqué. 

- C'est correct Ron, il a le droit d'aimer les hommes, ce n'est pas interdit.

- Oui mais j'ai pris ma douche avec lui après le Quidditch, il m'a vu nu et il aime mes fesses.

- C'est normal, elles sont très jolies, tes fesses. Moi aussi je les aime bien.

- Mione, arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Je ne plaisante pas, c'est vrai que ton postérieur est à faire rêver.

- Elle a bien raison, fit Dean en rentrant dans la salle commune. Tu as un cul magnifique.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui?** Fit le rouquin en se levant et en quittant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal, demanda Dean.

- Rien, il vient d'apprendre qu'Harry est gay et il ne le digère pas encore, répondit la brunette.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'il ne digèrera pas quelque chose, nargua le Gryffon.

* * *

Severus eut toutes les misères du monde à dormir cette nuit-là. Des images assez érotiques le mettant en action avec Potter tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était incapable de ne pas s'imaginer en train de toucher, caresser et découvrir le corps du jeune homme. Il s'imaginait en train de lécher, mordiller ou sucer le membre gonflé de son fantasme. Tout en rêvassant, il passait sa main sur sa propre érection en faisant un mouvement régulier, souhaitant que ce soit la main de l'autre et non la sienne qui le tenait ainsi. Il se caressa jusqu'à ce qu'une libération vienne. Plus d'une fois durant la nuit il dut se soulager ainsi à cause de l'image omniprésente du jeune homme dans sa tête. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant fantasmé depuis des années. 

Au petit matin, il avait une tête horrible à cause du manque de sommeil et c'est en grognassant qu'il alla prendre sa douche matinale. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Harry était installé sur le sofa et l'attendait.

- J'aimerais bien vous parler ce matin, dit-il en allant droit au but.

Il n'avait pas choisi le bon moment, Severus devant être en cours trente minutes plus tard, mais l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Il voyait bien dans le visage du jeune homme qu'il avait réellement besoin de se confier, il n'allait quand même pas le repousser. Il avisa donc Albus par cheminette et s'installa ensuite à son tour sur un sofa.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il pour inviter Harry à débuter.

- C'est à propos de ce que vous m'avez dit hier, au sujet d'un petit ami…

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une discussion sur ce sujet aussi rapidement.

- Je ne pourrai jamais en avoir un et c'est ça qui me dérange le plus.

- Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas en avoir un? Questionna Snape.

- Imaginez seulement la réaction des gens en apprenant que leur « héro » est gay. Jamais ils n'accepteraient. Et tel que je connais Ron, il doit probablement l'avoir déjà annoncé à tout le dortoir et la nouvelle a certainement déjà fait le tour de l'école. Je ne pourrai même plus aller à mes cours tranquille. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me terrer quelque part et attendre de mourir.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur, fit l'homme, fier que ce soit à lui que le jeune homme se confie. Dans la communauté magique ce n'est pas rare de voir des sorciers gays. C'est même plus courant que tu ne le penses. Et ils sont vus au même titre que les hétéros. Moi par exemple, je suis gay et personne n'en fait un plat.

- Vous?

- Oui, moi. Depuis toujours, mais ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un. À cause de la guerre, j'ai du mettre de coté ma vie sentimentale.

- Mais maintenant qu'elle est finie, vous avez un petit ami?

- Non, pas encore, mais je ne désespère pas. La personne que je désire n'est pas encore prête à ce que je me dévoile. Lorsque le temps sera venu, je le ferai. En espérant avoir une réponse positive.

- Et comment on fait pour savoir qui est la personne qu'il nous faut?

Harry se sentait de plus en plus en confiance avec l'homme devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas rabaissé en apprenant qu'il était gay et il ne se moquait pas non plus de son ignorance dans ce domaine. C'était la première fois qu'Harry ne se sentait pas si mal de son état et qu'il avait la chance d'avoir une conversation avec un gay comme lui. Et comme l'autre avait l'air ouvert à la discussion, il voulait en profiter pour avoir le plus de réponses possibles à ses interrogations.

- Ça vient naturellement, on se sent bien et on sait qu'on aimerait passer tout notre temps avec cette personne. On est capable de discuter librement avec celle-ci et on sait qu'on peut tout lui confier sans crainte. L'amour ne donne pas de signal d'avertissement lorsqu'il frappe. Ça peut même être une personne pour qui vous aviez de l'aversion dans le passé et que les événements amènent à voir différemment.

- C'est ce qui est arrivé avec vous, la personne que vous désirez, vous ne l'aimiez pas avant mais les choses ont changé et vous attendez qu'elles changent pour lui aussi?

- Exactement, vous êtes perspicace.

- Faudrait que cette personne vous découvre comme vous êtes présentement, vous êtes tellement plus plaisant que lorsque vous êtes en cours.

- Merci du compliment, Harry.

Pour le jeune homme, entendre son prénom de la bouche de son enseignant fit bizarre. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à le voir autrement que l'insultant mais maintenant, il aimait le début d'amitié, s'il pouvait appeler ça ainsi, qui commençait entre eux. De plus, Harry lui trouvait pleins de points en commun avec lui. Deux êtres que la guerre avaient marqués, qui n'avaient pas eu droit à une enfance heureuse, gay et célibataire. Il sourit en pensant qu'il ferait certainement un beau couple tous les deux. Mais il chassa vite cette idée de son esprit. Son enseignant ne voudrait certainement pas d'un jeune comme lui, préférant un homme mature et expérimenté, ce qu'il n'était pas. En plus, il lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt qu'il avait déjà un homme en vue.

Pourtant il sentait qu'il était à l'aise avec l'homme pour discuter, Harry commençait à vraiment apprécier sa compagnie.

Severus, sentant le jeune homme ouvert aux confessions, décida de le questionner un peu plus.

- Prends-tu toujours la potion de sommeil sans rêve?

- Oui, chaque soir, répondit ce dernier.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas conseillé de la prendre constamment comme ça. Tu vas y devenir accro.

- J'aime mieux prendre ce risque que de revoir ce que j'ai vécu.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu en parles ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux. Je suis déjà passé par-là et c'est la meilleure façon que j'ai trouvé de faire cesser mes cauchemars.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas prêt à le faire maintenant.

- Plus tu attendras, plus tu t'autodétruiras.

- Peut-être une autre fois, dit Harry en se levant, signifiant ainsi la fin de la conversation.

Lorsque le soir arriva, il s'aperçu que Severus avait fouillé ses choses pour prendre toutes les fioles de potions qu'il lui restait. Il dut donc se mettre au lit sans prendre la concoction qu'il appréciait tant. Et comme il l'avait prévu, les fantômes qu'il ne voulait pas voir vinrent le hanter durant son sommeil au point où à un certain moment, il hurla son désespoir.

Severus se réveilla immédiatement en entendant le cri de son colocataire. Il se précipita immédiatement à son chevet.

Visiblement, le jeune homme était dans un mauvais rêve et revivait certainement un moment de torture qu'il avait eu à subir lors de la guerre. Il se débattait, il était en sueur et gémissait entre deux cris.

L'homme s'approcha de lui encore plus et le prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu. D'une voix douce il l'appela en souhaitant le faire revenir à la réalité.

- Harry! Harry! C'est fini, il n'y a plus de danger... Tu es à Poudlard, dans ton lit... Je suis là…

Rapidement, grâce au contact et à la voix douce qu'il entendait, Harry se calma et se réveilla. Snape le garda contre lui en continuant de lui parler à voix basse. Il profitait de cet instant pour faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il ne risquait plus rien et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Humant au passage l'odeur agréable qu'il venait de découvrir pour la première fois.

Harry resta contre son enseignant. Il était trop orgueilleux pour avouer avoir besoin de contact humain mais il en profiterait le temps que ça durerait. Cependant, il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à ce point.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Harry fini par se rendormir, confortablement installé dans les bras de l'homme. Il y était bien, se sentait en sécurité et c'est justement ce sentiment qui lui manquait le plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Le sentiment que rien de plus ne lui arriverait et qu'il n'était nullement vu comme le responsable des dommages qu'elle avait causé. C'était justement ce que Severus lui apportait par sa présence, la paix d'esprit qui le réconfortait.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé… N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires si vous le désirez, j'aime bien les lire et je m'y réfère souvent lorsque j'écris… 


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre quatre, pour votre bon plaisir…

Merci à ma fidèle correctrice, Fumseck

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au petit matin, Harry se demanda pourquoi il était dans les bras de Severus. Il ne se rappelait plus les événements de la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit? Dit-il en se reculant un peu.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas?

- Non! Et j'aimerais bien comprendre.

- Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve, vous vous débattiez énormément et vous criiez.

- Ça n'explique pas ce que vous faites dans mon lit.

- Je suis venu essayer de vous réveiller, et lorsque je suis parvenu à vous calmer, vous vous êtes endormi contre moi. Je n'ai pas voulu vous repousser alors que vous aviez l'air paisible.

Severus omit de lui dire, bien évidemment, qu'il avait prit plaisir à le garder contre lui et qu'il s'était senti lui aussi très bien contre lui.

Les événements revenaient lentement à la mémoire du jeune homme. Il se souvenait maintenant de son cauchemar et de la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu rester contre Severus. Il se souvint aussi combien il s'était senti bien et rassuré dans les bras de l'homme. Son visage prit alors une teinte rougeoyante.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, dit Severus. Avec ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal que tu ais besoin d'un peu de contact humain.

Harry n'osa pas lui dire que ce n'était pas seulement le fait d'avoir eu un contact mais plus d'avoir apprécié d'être contre lui, son enseignant qui l'avait longtemps méprisé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'un pas très rapide.

Il voulait se retrouver seul pour pouvoir réfléchir à la situation et remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Fuir était la meilleure solution qu'il trouvait ces derniers temps. S'il en était capable, il fuyait, tout comme il aurait aimé pouvoir fuir sa vie qu'il détestait tant.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche ou il laissa couler l'eau longuement sur sa peau.

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai aimé. C'est Snape. Il m'a toujours détesté. J'ai eu l'air de quoi? Il a du croire que je ne suis qu'un enfant pleurnichard. Pourquoi me sentais-je si bien contre lui? Suis-je normal d'avoir tant apprécié? Est-ce ce sentiment qu'on appelle l'amour, le vrai? Pourquoi lorsque je pense à lui j'ai une érection douloureuse? Suis-je normal? Est-ce que ce sentiment passera un jour comme ce que j'ai ressenti pour Cho et Ginny? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne pas être comme les autres? _

Toutes des questions qu'il jugeait existentielle pour le moment mais auxquelles il ne trouva aucune réponse satisfaisante. Il passa sa main sur son membre durci quelques fois, juste assez pour pouvoir se satisfaire en pensant à l'homme qui était dans l'autre pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait en pensant à un homme, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait des sentiments si forts pour celui qui envahissait ses songes. Il en était tout troublé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé fantasmer sur son enseignant. Sur l'homme qui l'avait méprisé tant d'années, sur celui qu'il croyait incapable d'avoir de bons sentiments. Sur ce Serpentard tellement… Serpentard…

* * *

Severus de son coté, se leva et retourna dans sa chambre à lui. Il avait une érection qui lui rappelait ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il espérait sincèrement que ce dernier ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec ses sentiments tant que le moment ne serait pas idéal pour se dévoiler. Se montrer trop prompt le ferait certainement fuir et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il avait terriblement hâte de pouvoir se faire voir du jeune homme. Il aurait tant aimé savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

_Combien de temps devrais-je le regarder sans pouvoir le toucher? Sans pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui? Sans pouvoir le prendre contre moi, juste pour le sentir? Sent-il toujours aussi bon? Sa peau a-t-elle la même douceur au toucher qu'au regard? Acceptera-t-il un jour qu'un homme comme moi puisse l'aimer? Aie-je une chance de lui faire voir des étoiles un jour? Serais-je celui qui pourra le consoler à chacune de ses peines? Me fera-t-il confiance un jour? _

Malgré son questionnement, l'érection de l'homme n'avait pas diminué le moindrement. C'est donc en solitaire qu'il du s'activer sur son membre pour le soulager. Et les images mentales qu'il revoyait l'emmenèrent rapidement à la jouissance, celle qu'il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir partager avec Harry.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Harry fit tout son possible pour ne jamais être en présence de son enseignant. Il le fuyait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion car il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et il ne voulait pas que ce dernier découvre ce début de sentiment amoureux. Il n'était pas prêt à se faire rejeter et il essayait de faire taire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. L'homme ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il avait une personne en vue, donc de toute façon, c'était peine perdue pour lui.

À la fin de la semaine, il décida d'aller consulter le directeur pour pouvoir réintégrer son dortoir, s'éloigner de l'enseignant et pouvoir tourner la page sur ses sentiments.

- Bonjour Harry, fit le vieil homme en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonbon aux citrons?

- Non merci.

- Tu vas un peu mieux d'après ce que j'entends.

- Oui, c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui. J'aimerais pouvoir retourner dans mon dortoir.

- J'aimerais bien t'accorder cette faveur, Harry, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement près à ça. Tu as vécu de lourdes épreuves et tu n'as pas encore accepté d'en parler. Je sais par expérience qu'il faut que tu t'ouvres pour te rétablir complètement et tant que tu ne le feras pas, je crains que tu rechutes dans le désespoir.

- **Mais il n'y a absolument rien à dire sur ce que j'ai vécu**, dit le jeune homme en levant le ton. **J'ai été torturé et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.**

- Voilà justement pourquoi je ne peux pas accepter que tu retournes dans ton dortoir, dit le directeur en faisant le lien avec le changement brusque de comportement du jeune homme. Les événements te font encore mal et tu dois guérir de ça pour que je ne sois plus inquiet pour toi. C'est pour ton bien que j'ai pris cette décision.

Harry essaya de parlementer un peu, mais il voyait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais gain de cause avec le vieil homme. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre des cachots, l'âme en peine. Il réalisa que le directeur avait raison pour une chose; penser à ce qu'il avait vécu lors de la guerre, l'avait retourné. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir à le raconter. Il était loin d'être guérit de sa souffrance même si en surface il paraissait bien.

Il s'installa sur son lit et eu alors une idée. Il sorti une tablette et un crayon. Il essaya de mettre par écrit ou en dessin ce qui le tourmentait. Ce n'était pas une tâche évidente puisque les souvenirs étaient très douloureux, mais il voulait le faire pour en finir avec la souffrance qui le rongeait. Il décida de le faire sous forme d'histoire en commençant par le début. Il raconta comment il avait été enlevé, par Voldemort, chez son oncle et sa tante. Comment il fut traité et ce qu'on le força à regarder. Le plus dur émotionnellement, fut lorsqu'il essaya de décrire les mauvais traitements faits à des moldus et des sorciers.

_Tout ça est de ta faute, Harry Potter. Tu es si faible que tu n'arrives même pas à les sauver. Tu es responsable de leur mort, de leur souffrance. C'est toi la cause de leur malheur._

Ces mots de Voldemort lui revenaient souvent en boucle dans sa tête. Il les entendait si distinctement que parfois il devait regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas à ses côtés.

C'est toujours à cette occupation que Severus le trouva à l'heure du repas lorsqu'il vint le prévenir que c'était le temps de se rendre dans la grande salle.

- Je préfère rester ici, dit le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tout le brouhaha qu'il y aura.

- D'accord, je demande aux elfes d'apporter deux plateaux ici alors.

- Ne vous empêchez pas d'aller rejoindre les autres pour moi, fit Harry en levant les yeux. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me surveiller, je ne suis plus un gamin, je serai sage.

- Vous savez très bien que je préfère rester ici moi aussi. Et je ne passe plus mes journées à vous surveiller depuis très longtemps. En fait, je pense que vous êtes beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps, assez pour que je ne sois plus inquiet. Il ne vous reste qu'à parler un peu, mais je vois que présentement vous avez décidé de faire une bonne chose pour extérioriser vos fantômes. Le dessin et l'écriture sont aussi un bon moyen.

Severus regardait le dessin du jeune homme. Il y avait plusieurs mangemorts sur le papier et un garçon à lunette qui représentait Harry. Sur une autre feuille un peu plus loin, on voyait des gens entourés de flammes et sur un dernier, il y avait une petite montagne faite de tête humaine où on pouvait reconnaître quelques personnes.

Severus s'installa près du jeune homme.

- C'est ça que vous avez vécu? Le questionna-t-il.

- Oui, entre autre chose, répondit-il la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

- Vous vous sentez parfois coupable des morts qu'il y a eu? Dit-il en pointant la montagne de tête.

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Si je n'avais pas été si long avant de le réduire à néant, plusieurs auraient eu la vie sauve.

- Croyez-vous avoir fait le maximum que vous avez pu, avoir donné tout ce que vous aviez?

- Mais bien sur, mais… Si j'avais été un peu plus puissant, j'aurais fait plus rapide.

- Vous ne pouviez faire mieux à moins d'avoir recours à la magie noire.

- J'aurais alors été à armes égales avec lui, soupira Harry.

- Vous avez donné le meilleur de vous. Il n'y a pas de raison de vous culpabiliser.

- Mais il y a eu tant de mort!

- Vous ne les avez pas tué vous-même à ce que je sache. Ce sont les mangemorts qui ont fait le travail. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- J'aurais du l'achever plus vite.

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux, lui répéta-t-il. On ne peut revenir en arrière. Vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire. Vous êtes le seul qui soit venu à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi.

Ça faisait du bien au jeune homme que Severus lui parle de la sorte. Il ne le traitait pas comme le héro que la société en avait fait, mais simplement comme une personne brisée et fatiguée à cause de la guerre. C'était consolant de savoir ne pas être responsable de la mort de dizaine de personnes, ni des souffrances de centaine d'autres. Ça n'effaçait pas les images mentales qu'il devait traîner avec lui, mais ça les adoucissait d'une certaine façon.

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormi beaucoup mieux que les précédentes. Il du admettre que de faire sortir ce qu'il a vécu était vraiment source de soulagement. Comme si un poids énorme l'avait finalement quitté. Mais il lui en restait encore beaucoup à dévoiler. Il pensa immédiatement à Severus comme confident. Il avait été surpris au début de le voir l'écouter sans le rabaisser ou profiter de l'occasion pour l'humilier. Il avait découvert en lui un homme pouvant faire preuve d'empathie. C'était à l'opposé de l'image qu'il s'était fait mais il aimait bien ce qu'il découvrait réellement de l'homme.

Vers la fin de la nuit, ses songes se firent différents de ce qu'il avait coutume de rêver. Il était dans un pré avec l'homme en noir. Il était dans ses bras et se sentait bien. Il l'embrassait et l'autre lui rendait merveilleusement bien ses baisers. Au moment où il commença à déboutonner la longue robe noire de l'homme, il fut réveillé.

- Harry Potter va être en retard à ses cours, dit Dobby qui se tenait au-dessus de lui en le secouant. Harry Potter va rendre furieux le professeur Snape s'il ne se présente pas. Il faut qu'Harry Potter se dépêche pour ne pas être en retard.

Déjà qu'il n'était jamais plaisant de se faire réveiller au milieu d'un rêve agréable, Harry trouva énormément pénible que ce soit deux gros globes oculaires qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux.

- Merci Dobby, grogna-t-il.

Mais l'elfe le secouait encore.

- Je me lève, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait, demanda-t-il.

- Dobby veut être certain qu'Harry Potter ne se rendorme pas. Il ne voudrait pas qu'il ait une retenue parce qu'il a manqué un cours avec le professeur Snape.

- Pas de problème, Dobby, j'y vais immédiatement.

- Dobby a apporté à Harry Potter un pain au raisin pour qu'il puisse manger avant d'aller en classe.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était avec Hermione dans la cour du collège. Il était en train de lui confier qu'il faisait des rêves « plaisants » le mettant en action avec son enseignant. Il avait besoin de se vider le cœur et d'avoir des conseils sur comment réagir dans sa situation.

- Tu réalises que je ne suis pas normal, lui dit-il. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Snape.

- Y'a rien d'anormal à ça, répondit-elle. Tu habites avec lui depuis près de deux mois maintenant.

- Il est presque deux fois plus âgé que moi.

- L'amour n'a pas d'âge, Harry.

- Mais c'est Snape, il ne voudra jamais rien savoir de moi, le fils de « James Potter ».

- Harry, soupira la jeune femme. Tu es apparemment aveugle c'est dernier temps. Tu n'as pas remarqué comment il te regarde, qu'il n'est plus continuellement sur ton dos et que le ton de sa voix n'est pas le même avec toi qu'avec les autres. Ce n'est certainement pas seulement du à votre cohabitation.

- Quoi? Tu voudrais dire que… Mais c'est impossible, il m'a avoué l'autre jour avoir une personne en vue.

- Et si c'était toi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il me l'aurait dit. Il a seulement dit qu'il attendait que cette personne soit prête avant de se dévoiler à elle.

- Comment aurais-tu réagi s'il t'avait avoué être amoureux de toi à ce moment là? Questionna-t-elle.

- Heu… je l'aurais probablement envoyé paître… Tu as raison, je n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre.

Tout le reste de la journée, Harry repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son amie. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé, il ne voulait certainement pas avoir l'air idiot en s'ouvrant trop rapidement à l'homme de ses rêves nocturnes. Cependant, avec ce que Hermione lui avait dit, il remarqua qu'en effet, l'homme n'avait pas du tout la même façon d'agir avec lui et que le ton de sa voix était extrêmement agréable à entendre, comme une douce mélodie.

Durant plus d'une semaine, Harry chercha dans le comportement de l'homme tous les indices possibles pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui la personne désirée. Mais Snape étant ce qu'il est, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'indices qui transparaissaient dans ses faits et gestes. Tout ce que le jeune homme avait su trouver, fut sa façon de lui parler qui était beaucoup plus douce et calme. Et qu'en aucun moment, il ne l'avait rabaissé ou humilié comme il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé.

Ce n'est qu'après le repas, un soir lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, qu'Harry décida d'interpeller Severus pour lui parler.

- Professeur Snape…

- Oui, Harry…

Cependant, au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche pour dévoiler une nouvelle information, il éclatât en sanglot. Severus fut surpris. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça. Bien sur, il avait souvent eu à consoler des jeunes filles de sa maison qui étaient incapables de supporter la pression ou qui ne vivaient pas une situation familiale facile. Mais il jamais il n'avait eu affaire à un garçon en larme. Chez les Serpentard, c'était une preuve de faiblesse que de pleurer et ils avaient beaucoup trop de fierté pour se laisser aller ainsi.

Le jeune homme sanglota de longues minutes, incapable de se reprendre, incapable de parler. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'y put s'y empêcher et se jeta dans les bras de Severus. L'étreinte chaude lui fit un bien immense. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il pleurait ainsi mais il pouvait certainement avouer que ça lui faisait le plus grand bien, comme si un lourd poids était en train de disparaître au-dedans de lui.

- Besoin d'un câlin, Potter?

Tout ce que Snape trouva à dire, il le regretta dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Blotti dans ces bras chauds et rassurants, Harry sentit les larmes revenir. Mouillant ses joues et la robe de Severus. Harry se tendit, persuadé que son professeur allait le tuer.

- Je suis parfois maladroit, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ce que je vous ai dit.

- Ce… ce… Ce n'est pas ça, réussit à dire le jeune homme entre deux sanglots.

Finalement, Severus ne sut pas ce soir là que le jeune homme éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, puisqu'il fut incapable de dire quoique se soit d'autre. Mais le contact du jeune homme contre son corps réveilla une partie de son anatomie dont il du s'occuper de façon manuelle encore une fois avant de se mettre au lit.

* * *

Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre… Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir grâce au magnifique petit bouton en bas… 


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à ma fidèle correctrice, Fumseck

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

_Ce chapitre contient une petite partie du livre le prisonnier d'Azkaban…_

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry prit la résolution de faire tout son possible pour finalement "guérir" des traumatismes de la guerre. Il se leva de bonne heure, s'habilla avant d'aller prendre son déjeuné et lors des cours, il mit tous les efforts nécessaires pour se concentrer et suivre ce que l'enseignant disait. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui d'écouter dans les cours de potions que les autres car il aimait entendre la voix enivrante de Severus. Par contre, il était beaucoup plus difficile d'avoir de la concentration dans les cours plus pénibles comme l'histoire de la magie ou la divination, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les avait encore choisis.

En moins d'une semaine, ses efforts avaient été remarqués de tous les enseignants et Minerva alla voir le directeur pour lui faire part de ses constatations.

- Il est beaucoup plus attentif et s'applique comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, dit-elle.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle alors. Il lui reste simplement à accepter de s'ouvrir et on pourra juger qu'il est vraiment sur la bonne voix. Tant qu'il ne le fera pas, il y a des risques de rechute majeure.

- On pourrait peut-être lui permettre de retourner dans son dortoir pour récompenser ses efforts, conseilla-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aimerait pas et qu'il rechuterait plus rapidement.

- Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas, dit-elle sceptiquement.

- Harry a besoin de sentir qu'il est dans un endroit où il peut se confier dès qu'il le désire. Dans son dortoir ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Et il a tellement vécu de chose qu'il est beaucoup plus mature que la majorité de ses collègues. Il ne se sentirait pas vraiment à sa place parmi ceux de son groupe.

- Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit avec Severus sa meilleure place.

- Pourtant, moi je sais que les deux redeviendraient moroses si on les séparait. Ils s'aident mutuellement, je vous le rappelle.

- Oh!... D'accord alors, je n'insisterai pas.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Harry dessinait toujours les événements qu'il avait vécus lors de la guerre. Mais ses dessins étaient beaucoup plus complets que les premiers qu'il avait faits. Il y mettait maintenant plus de détails et il essayait de mieux représenter les événements. Et chaque soir, après le repas, il allait montrer à Severus ses œuvres, lui expliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qu'il ressentait face à chacun d'entre eux. C'était bouleversant comme cheminement, mais Harry était déterminé à en finir avec les fantômes qui l'habitaient.

Snape aimait entendre le jeune homme se confier à lui et bien souvent, il devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser aller sa frustration contre ce qu'Harry avait eu à subir. C'était des atrocités de la guerre et bien des fois, il n'avait pas eu à subir le quart de ce que le jeune homme avait eu, même lorsque sa position d'espion avait été découverte.

- Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, dit Harry, c'est lorsqu'il m'a fait voir comment ma mère et mon père étaient mort. Il m'a envoyé des dizaines de fois par le lien mental que nous avions la mort de mes parents et parfois, il changeait un peu les choses en les faisant parler. Il leur faisait dire que c'était ma faute s'ils étaient morts. Que je n'avais que moi à blâmer.

- Je crois que je peux t'aider à savoir la vérité sur le décès de tes parents. J'y étais, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de ton père. J'ai assisté à toute la scène. Si tu le désires, je peux te permettre d'utiliser la légimencie pour voir exactement ce qui c'est passé.

- Mais comment? Je ne suis pas assez habile encore pour lancer ce sort contre vous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'offrirai aucune résistance et je mettrai même ce souvenir en avant plan pour te faciliter la tâche.

Severus expliqua calmement à Harry comment s'y prendre et le jeune homme suivi à la lettre les instructions de son enseignant.

_Harry se retrouva dans une rue de Godric's Hollow, devant une maison simple et jolie. Voldemort était devant lui et marchait vers la porte de la résidence. Il était accompagné de deux de ses sbires. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il fit voler en éclat la porte en bois et il entra immédiatement._

_- Potter, on se retrouve pour une quatrième fois, mais ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui aurai le dessus sur toi, dit-il au chef de famille qui se tenait dans la pièce._

_- Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t-en! Cours! Je vais le retenir…_

_- Vous ne pourrez pas me fuir très longtemps, vous n'avez plus aucune chance contre moi. Un de mes fidèles m'a tout révélé. Je sais que Dumbledore veut vous cacher de moi, mais comme tu peux le constater, je suis plus puissant qu'il ne le pense et j'ai un fidèle qui l'espionne depuis quelques temps._

_James Potter n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui disait. Ses pensées principales étaient tournées vers sa femme et son fils qu'il tenait à protéger. Il savait que seul il n'était pas de taille contre le mage devant lui mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander des renforts._

_Voldemort décida de se débarrasser de lui rapidement d'un simple sort mortel. Puis dès qu'il eut atteint le sol, il partit à la rencontre de Lily et son rejeton, celui qui, d'après ce qu'il savait de la prophétie, devait l'anéantir._

_- Ce n'est qu'un nourrisson, dès que je me serrai occupé de lui, plus rien ne viendra entraver mon pouvoir, dit-il à un des hommes qui l'accompagnait._

_Dès qu'il arriva devant la mère du petit, il leva sa baguette en direction du poupon derrière elle._

_- Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

_- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez pousse-toi…_

_Voldemort lança le fameux sort mortel à la mère pour l'éliminer et il envoya le même sort au petit en riant. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait pensé qui arriva. Au lieu de frapper de plein fouet le bambin et le tuer, le sort rebondit sur lui et se retourna vers le Lord noir._

- Harry! Ça va?

Severus venait de couper le lien qui lui permettait de voir ce qui c'était passé le soir du trente et un octobre.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui était parcouru par des tremblements. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry et l'approcha de lui.

- Je n'aurais pas du te laisser voir ça. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement, dit-il.

- Non! Je voulais savoir, je voulais le voir, dit Potter.

- Mais regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant.

- Il fallait que je sache réellement ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit où Voldemort a décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer.

Severus ne releva pas le nom de son ancien Maître. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un nom et qu'il n'avait plus aucun danger à le prononcer.

Harry resta blotti contre l'homme durant de nombreuses minutes sans dire un mot. Il était bien et il voulait profiter du petit moment de réconfort qu'il pouvait tirer de la situation. Lorsque Severus bougea pour enlever ses bras des épaules du jeune homme, ce dernier le retint.

- Non, s'il vous plait, murmura-t-il. Je suis bien lorsque vous me prenez contre vous.

Le cœur de l'homme bondit. Il sut à cet instant qu'il avait des chances d'avoir le jeune homme pour lui. Il serra un peu Harry pour le rassurer, puis il mit une main dans ses cheveux ébène. Il les caressa longuement sans dire un mot, et en profita pour humer l'odeur agréable de son futur compagnon.

Harry était bien installé dans les bras de l'homme et en profitait pour faire un ménage dans sa tête. La vision qu'il avait vue l'avait bouleversé mais c'était une bonne chose à son avis. Il était maintenant capable de mettre de coté ce que Voldemort lui avait fait voir en sachant que c'était une version fausse des événements. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry fut le premier à parler.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il.

- De rien, si ça peut aider, répondit Severus.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais réellement savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je sais que je ne peux rien y changer, mais c'était quand même important pour moi.

- Le Lord ne t'aurait certainement pas fait voir le courage de ton père pour te sauver, ni comment ta mère avait voulu te protéger. Il aimait beaucoup mieux détruire l'esprit de ses victimes en les affaiblissants.

Harry fut surprit de l'entendre complimenter son père, il aurait pensé le contraire venant de Snape. Surtout s'il se référait au souvenir qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était entré dans la pensine de l'homme.

- C'est terminé maintenant et tu n'as plus à t'en faire avec lui.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est tellement difficile lorsque je l'entends encore parler dans ma tête comme s'il était encore présent. Merci à vous de m'écouter et de me réconforter comme ça. Je ne voudrais cependant pas être un fardeau pour vous.

- Si je ne voulais pas le faire, je te laisserais à toi-même ou je demanderais à Dumbledore de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te surveiller. Mais honnêtement, même si au début j'étais sceptique quant à ta présence ici, je suis très content de pouvoir partager mes appartements avec toi.

- À un certain moment, j'avais demandé au directeur la permission de rejoindre mon dortoir, mais maintenant, je ne voudrais pas y retourner. C'est tellement plus calme et serein ici. Je m'y sens bien et j'apprécie de plus en plus votre présence depuis que j'ai appris à vous connaître un peu mieux.

- C'est la même chose pour moi, je ne laisse plus mes préjugés prendre le dessus et j'ai découvert un jeune homme fantastique et nullement arrogant comme je le croyais à ton arrivée à Poudlard.

- C'est fou comment les choses peuvent changer lorsqu'on laisse tomber les idées préconçues. On m'aurait dit il y a trois mois que j'apprécierais me retrouver en votre présence et je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- Parce que tu apprécies ma présence? Le taquina Severus.

- Mais bien sur, depuis que je ne vous vois plus comme un enseignant froid et rude mais comme un homme qui a été blessé, lui aussi, par la guerre. Y'a pas si longtemps, j'aurais été insulté qu'on me dise que j'ai des points commun avec vous.

- Pourquoi les choses ont-elles changées?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai réalisé tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre camp, vous méritez une meilleure reconnaissance. On ne devrait pas vous voir seulement comme l'ancien mangemort mais plutôt comme un héro obscure.

- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a remarqué comme toi le travail que j'avais fait. Et je ne suis pas certain que la communauté soit prête à me reconnaître en tant que héro. C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour eux de me voir encore comme un méchant.

- Il serait pourtant temps que les gens évoluent un peu. Ils sont parfois si archaïques, soupira Harry.

- Les choses devraient commencer à changer tranquillement. Grâce au talent de sorcières et sorciers venant de familles moldues, comme ton amie, Miss Granger, les gens commencent à voir qu'il est stupide de croire à la pureté du sang. Les mentalités changeront graduellement. Faut laisser le temps faire les choses.

Harry releva la tête et fixa Severus les yeux ronds. Il était tellement surprit d'avoir entendu l'enseignant complimenter sa meilleure amie. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça.

Tandis que le jeune homme le regardait, Snape profita de la proximité de leur visage pour franchir la petite distance entre eux et poser ses lèvres contre celles de Potter.

Il l'embrassa doucement et avec hésitation, laissant la chance au plus jeune de le repousser s'il le désirait. Mais à la place, Harry accentua le baiser et passa une main derrière la tête de son aîné pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Severus intensifia légèrement le baiser. Il mit une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme et avec sa langue il taquina les lèvres de son compagnon pour réclamer l'ouverture de celles-ci.

Harry appréciait tant qu'il se bougea un peu pour mieux se positionner sur son aîné. Il entrouvrit la bouche faisant comprendre ainsi à l'autre son désir de continuer.

Severus y mettait beaucoup de passion, dévorant le jeune homme, découvrant son goût unique.

Harry aimait bien ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, jamais avec Cho ou Ginny il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec un simple baiser. Il ne pouvait pas décrire les sensations ressenties, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que ça cesse.

_Toc Toc Toc…_

Severus grogna, qui pouvait bien venir les déranger en ce moment? Il se détacha lentement du jeune homme et se leva.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il grognassa encore plus.

- Albus, fit-il d'une voix froide.

- Severus, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, fit le directeur avec un sourire moqueur. Je suis venu voir comment se porte votre cohabitation avec Harry. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de vous deux.

- Tout va bien.

- Vous me laisserez certainement entrer pour que je puisse le constater par moi-même, demanda Dumbledore.

Severus se poussa un peu sur le côté pour que le directeur passe.

Harry était toujours bien installé dans sa chambre sur son lit. Il avait reprit ses crayons mais au lieu de dessiner ses cauchemars, il débuta une nouvelle œuvre représentant lui et son enseignant.

- Bonjour Harry, fit le directeur en le voyant.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit-il en cachant le dessin qu'il avait débuté.

- Je passais pour voir comment tu allais.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux qu'au début de l'année, fit évasivement le jeune homme.

- C'est une bonne chose.

Le directeur était maintenant dans la chambre de Potter et fouillait dans les dessins sur le pupitre de celui-ci. Il regardait avec attention les œuvres relatant ce que le jeune homme avait vécu.

- Tu as un joli coup de crayon.

- Merci.

- Ça t'aide de dessiner de la sorte?

- Oui, j'ai l'impression de laisser sortir les souvenirs et ils m'affectent moins ensuite.

- C'est une bonne chose, mais en en parlant tu arriverais au même résultat.

- Je préfère mettre mes souvenirs sur papier avant d'en discuter. C'est un peu un ménage de mes souvenirs que je fais ainsi.

- Oh! Bien alors.

Le directeur le regarda longuement, Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de lire en lui. Après un laps de temps, le vieil homme reprit.

- Le premier match de Quidditch sera dans deux semaines, si tu le désires toujours, ta place comme attrapeur est toujours à toi. Puisque tu vas bien, je propose qu'on te rende ton balai.

- Merci beaucoup, dit le jeune homme avec une voix plus qu'enjouée.

- De rien, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, le professeur McGonagall me l'aurait reproché toute l'année si je n'avais pas permis à son joueur vedette de jouer, expliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il laissa ensuite le jeune homme seul et alla retrouver Snape qui était installé à sa table de travail dans le salon. Il raturait en rouge des copies d'étudiants.

- N'y allez pas trop fort, dit le directeur, je suis certain qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça.

- Ils ne sont pas mauvais, ils sont incapables. Une vraie bande de cornichon!

Albus sourit, il savait très bien que les copies n'étaient pas si mauvaises que le prétendait son enseignant mais que c'était plutôt parce qu'il était contrarié qu'il raturait ainsi.

- Bonne soirée Severus et continuez de bien prendre soin de Harry comme vous le faites.

Puis le directeur quitta les appartements en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Il le sait, c'est certain_, se dit Severus en repensant au baiser qu'il avait donné au jeune homme. _Il faut toujours qu'il soit au courant de tout. Ce que j'aimerais un jour le surprendre au point qu'il avale tout rond ses maudits bonbons aux citrons. Ce n'est pas possible tout savoir comme ça, il y a certainement un truc quelque part…_

Severus était bien installé dans ses réflexions contre le directeur lorsqu'Harry sorti de sa chambre et alla le retrouver. Il déposa un parchemin devant l'homme et attendit patiemment que l'homme le remarque, ce qui fut très rapide.

Snape examina le dessin quelques secondes. Il était très révélateur de ce que désirait le jeune homme. Il s'y voyait avec Harry, dans une lande verte, main dans la main et yeux dans les yeux. Puis Severus sursauta lorsque le dessin s'anima. Les deux hommes dessinés s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent.

L'enseignant déposa le dessin et se leva pour se rapprocher du jeune homme. Il avait un sourire au visage très révélateur sur ses intentions. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser ses lèvres à nouveau sur celles d'Harry, on frappa à nouveau à la porte.

- Qui est-ce encore, grognassa l'homme.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui alla répondre. Ce fut une bonne idée, puisque c'était ses deux amis qui venaient pour le voir.

- Bonjour Harry!

- Salut vieux!

- Bonjour vous deux.

- On est venu te voir parce que ma mère veut savoir si tu viendras au terrier pour Noël.

Et oui, Noël approchait à grand pas et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une invitation pour aller célébrer cette fête chez les Weasley. Mais maintenant qu'il était évident que quelque chose se passerait entre son enseignant et lui, il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'on l'aurait imaginé face à cette invitation.

- Je peux te donner ma réponse vendredi, demanda-t-il. C'est dans deux jours, j'aurai amplement le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Je croyais que tu aurais accepté sur le champ, fit le rouquin, déçu.

Hermione quant à elle, comprit immédiatement ce qui tracassait son ami. Elle était la seule à savoir qu'il brulait d'envie pour le maître des potions et rien qu'en le regardant, elle lui fit saisir qu'elle comprenait pour son hésitation.

- C'est parfait, on viendra prendre ta réponse dans deux jours, dit-elle pour éloigner Ron et avoir une discussion avec lui.

**Dans le couloir vers la tour de Gryffondor…**

- Écoute Ron, Harry a vécu de dures épreuves et il n'a peut-être pas envie de se retrouver où il y a beaucoup de monde. Le terrier est petit et il s'y sentirait peut-être un peu étouffé.

- Hermione, c'est comme mon frère, il est de la famille. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le mettre mal.

- Laisse-lui les deux jours de réflexion qu'il demande. On verra sa réponse ensuite.

- Je suis certain que c'est à cause de Snape, on ne le voit presque plus, il le garde constamment dans ses appartements et il ne le laissera certainement pas venir à Noël.

Hermione soupira, le rouquin ne s'imaginait même pas combien il était près de la vérité. C'était effectivement à cause de l'enseignant qu'Harry ne les voyait plus autant qu'avant, mais ce n'était pas par obligation mais par choix. Elle savait qu'il préférait la compagnie de l'homme et qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Elle le comprenait de vouloir tenter sa chance et rester près de celui qu'il aimait.

- Va dans notre salle commune et attends-moi là, je reviens, dit-elle en revenant sur ses pas.

**Dans les appartements du maître des potions…**

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre, dit Harry. Si je dis non, Ron va m'en vouloir mais en même temps, je ne veux pas rester là deux semaines non plus. J'ai besoin de la tranquillité qu'on retrouve ici et de savoir que je peux vous parler si j'en ressens le besoin.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas décider d'y aller seulement quelques jours pour plaire à Monsieur Weasley? Suggéra Severus, qui même s'il ne le disait pas, aimerait bien garder le jeune homme pour lui lors des vacances de Noël.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte, cette fois ce fut Severus qui alla répondre.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Granger?

- J'aimerais bien voir Harry en privé, si c'est possible, bien entendu, demanda-t-elle avec le maximum de calme dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec le jeune homme, elle alla droit au but.

- Tu lui as dévoilé ce que tu ressentais pour lui, c'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu hésites à venir à Noël?

- Bien… oui et non… Je ne lui ai rien dit encore, mais on s'est embrassé et…

- Ouaaaaaaaaa… Puis, il embrasse comment? Fit-elle avec excitation.

- Très bien, dit Potter un peu embarrassé.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé… Dans le prochain, vous trouverez la réponse d'Harry pour les vacances de Noël… N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre opinion… 


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à ma fidèle correctrice, Fumseck

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Comme la nuit porte conseil, Harry décida de ne plus repenser à son dilemme avant le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus était encore là, à ses côtés. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait encore une fois fait des cauchemars et que l'homme était venu pour le calmer. Il se blotti un peu plus contre lui et referma les yeux. 

- N'essayes surtout pas de te rendormir, Potter, dit le plus vieux. Tu as cours dans trente minutes et moi aussi, puisque tu commences en potions.

- Grrrrrrr… Rabat joie…Et ça ne te tenterait pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est beaucoup moins brutal que Potter.

- J'accepte, mais seulement lorsque nous serons tous les deux. Maintenant, Harry, lève-toi et prépare-toi. J'en ferai de même.

C'est à contre cœur que le jeune homme se détacha du plus vieux et alla sous la douche.

Durant le cours de potions, Snape plaça Potter en binôme avec Granger pour la concoction à faire.

- J'ai envie de rester avec lui durant les vacances de Noël, ça me donnerais une meilleure chance de le découvrir encore plus, confia Harry à son amie.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à venir avec toi alors? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment veux-tu que je demande à Ron si je peux amener Snape avec moi. Il va certainement en faire une crise de cœur. Déjà qu'il a de la misère à digérer que je sois gay.

- Ne demande pas à lui, mais informe-toi directement à sa mère. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'aura aucune objection.

- Ça serait bien s'il accepte de m'accompagner. Ce n'est pas encore comme si nous étions ensemble, on s'est seulement embrassé une fois, rien de plus.

- Si tu ne lui demandes pas, tu ne sauras pas.

- Potter! Granger! Vous êtes ensemble pour travailler et non pour parler, fit Severus en passant près d'eux.

Harry pris aussitôt les racines qu'il trancha en fine lamelle.

- Il ne nous a même pas retiré de points, fit Hermione, surprise.

- Ne lui rappelle surtout pas, murmura le jeune homme en continuant son travail.

Lorsque vint l'heure du repas, Harry décida de le prendre dans les appartements de Snape, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver au côté de Ron qui le questionnerait sur ses intentions pour les vacances.

- Je sais que tu t'améliores en cours, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour discuter, fit l'enseignant entre deux bouchées.

- Je ne voulais pas déranger, j'avais juste besoin d'un conseil, répondit le jeune homme.

- J'avoue que tu as certainement demandé à la bonne personne. Miss Granger est habituellement une personne très réfléchie.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Severus venait de complimenter celle qu'il surnommait habituellement « Miss je sais tout », celle qui lui tombait fréquemment sur les nerfs.

- Elle est parfois insupportable à vouloir montrer qu'elle sait tout, continua Snape. Mais lorsque vous ne l'entrainez pas dans vos histoires, elle est correcte.

- C'est pour ça que c'est à elle que je voulais parler, répondit le jeune homme.

- Aujourd'hui elle avait raison, fit l'enseignant.

Harry n'en revenait pas, Severus avait entendu leur conversation… C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas enlevé de point. Et il leur avait certainement demandé de se taire pour que les autres n'en sachent pas plus sur les sentiments qui l'envahissait.

Severus lâcha sa fourchette et s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Harry… Je …

L'homme cherchait ses mots, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour livrer ses sentiments, préférant les garder pour lui.

- Si tu le désires toi aussi... je peux être avec toi pour les vacances de Noël, réussit-il à dire.

Mais la réaction du jeune homme le surprit beaucoup plus que d'avoir réussit à se dévoiler. Harry lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec une passion incroyable.

- J'aimerais vraiment ça, pouvoir passer le congé des fêtes avec toi, dit ensuite le jeune homme.

- Mais j'aimerais mieux qu'on passe un peu de temps ici, et non les deux semaines chez les Weasley, proposa l'homme en noir.

- Pas de problème, je demanderai à Madame Weasley si c'est possible qu'on y aille seulement pour quelques jours.

Dès la fin du repas, Harry alla retrouver Hedwidge et lui remis un parchemin pour Molly.

_« Madame Weasley,_

_Ron m'a transmis votre invitation pour les vacances de Noël. C'est vraiment gentil à vous d'avoir pensé à moi ainsi. Malheureusement, j'aimerais pouvoir passer une partie du congé à Poudlard avec mon nouveau copain, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'accepterais d'aller passer seulement quelques jours en votre compagnie avec mon nouveau compagnon._

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry »_

À peine quelques heures plus tard, une réponse arriva.

_« Mon cher Harry,_

_C'est avec joie que j'apprends que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour te rendre heureux. Il doit être merveilleux et formidable, j'en suis certaine. C'est ce que tu mérites. Je trouve tout à fait compréhensif que tu désires passer un peu de temps seul avec lui. Vous aurez beaucoup plus d'intimité à Poudlard qu'ici. C'est pourquoi j'accepte que tu viennes seulement quelques jours. J'ai hâte de rencontrer celui qui fait battre ton cœur ainsi. Dis-nous quand vous arriverez._

_Affectueusement,_

_Molly »_

Harry était bien confortablement installé dans les bras du plus vieux lors de la lecture du parchemin. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il releva la tête un peu pour croiser le regard de Severus.

- Elle risque d'avoir un choc en voyant que c'est toi mon nouveau compagnon, dit-il. Je suis certain qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ça.

- Je connais Molly, elle ne s'en formalisera pas. Elle sera contente pour toi et c'est tout. Je crains plus la réaction de ton copain Weasley.

- Ron n'appréciera pas c'est évident, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est avec toi.

- Une chance, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté.

_Toc Toc Toc_

- Harry, maman m'a dit que tu avais un petit ami, et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. On s'est toujours tout raconté. Pourquoi me caches-tu une telle information?

C'était Ron qui était rentré dans les appartements dès l'ouverture de la porte. Il avait filé immédiatement dans le salon et s'était planté devant son ami. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continua.

- C'est quelqu'un de notre maison? Je le connais? C'est pour ça que tu es si discret dernièrement? Tu aurais pu me le dire, je suis capable de garder un secret si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Et vous, intervint Severus, ça vous arrive de prendre une respiration entre deux questions?

Ron rougit immédiatement en se taisant. Harry pu enfin placer un mot pour s'expliquer.

- Je n'en ai parlé à personne encore parce que c'est tout récent. Hermione est au courant parce qu'elle a deviné.

- Quoi, ma blonde le sait et elle ne m'a rien dit…

- Probablement parce que ce n'est pas à elle de vous renseigner sur un sujet si délicat, fit Severus.

Ron était de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant son enseignant.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller discuter dans un meilleur endroit? Où l'on pourrait être seul? Demanda le roux.

- Suis-je de trop, Monsieur Weasley? Fit Snape qui appréciait de plus en plus voir le rouquin gêné.

- Ba…be…

Il ne savait plus du tout quoi répondre à son enseignant. Il n'osait pas lui dire oui pour ne pas offusquer l'homme et risquer de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

- Tu va devoir t'habituer à sa présence, dit Harry pour sauver son compagnon. Severus est mon petit ami.

Ron changea alors de couleur pour passer du rouge au blanc et ensuite au vert. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle révélation. Il n'avait jamais non plus imaginé son enseignant pouvant avoir une quelconque vie sentimentale et encore moins sexuelle. Il en était même un peu choqué.

- C'est une farce, c'est ça? Ce ne peut pas être vrai. Harry, c'est Snape, tu ne peux pas avoir envie de lui sérieusement?

- Et pourquoi? Demanda Severus qui s'amusait de plus en plus aux dépends du roux.

Ron le regarda, réalisant qu'il était toujours là. Il était incapable d'en dire plus et décida de partir à la course, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

Dès que son ami fut parti, Harry éclata de rire… Il se laissa aller durant une bonne minute avant d'être capable de se reprendre et dire un mot.

- Tu n'as plus à t'en faire avec lui, dit Snape. Il sait tout maintenant et je suis certain qu'il ne se montrera plus jamais aussi curieux avec toi.

- Tu as été vraiment cruel avec lui, j'ai véritablement cru qu'il allait faire une crise de cœur. Sa réaction était vraiment trop drôle.

- Je me suis en effet beaucoup amusé, fit le plus vieux en se rapprochant du plus jeune.

Harry se blotti contre lui et s'installa confortablement avec ses bouquins de cours pour étudier.

- Faudrait bien qu'un jour tu me donnes des cours de rattrapage en potions, je crois que maintenant je suis prêt à apprendre et à me concentrer.

- Ça fait six ans que je m'évertue à essayer de t'apprendre. Il est temps que tu réalises qu'il te faut travailler un peu pour comprendre.

- Disons qu'au début tu n'as rien fait pour attirer mon attention sur ce cours. J'ai été ta première victime de l'année avec tes nombreux sarcasmes.

- J'avais une opinion erronée de toi, j'aurais du attendre un peu avant de me défouler sur toi.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour me montrer ce que tu es réellement, fit Harry en reposant ses livres de cours.

- Oh! Et tu connais une bonne façon pour te le faire voir? Demanda Snape avec une voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'habitude.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance pour trouver la bonne marche à suivre.

- Si tu me connaissais réellement, tu te sauverais certainement en courant toi aussi.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu, montre moi et je jugerai par moi-même.

Severus passa rapidement la chemise du jeune homme par-dessus sa tête et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec des vêtements inutilement, mieux valait les éliminer dès le début.

- On m'a déjà dit que j'étais très obsédé, dit Snape langoureusement en glissant ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Très intéressant.

- Que j'avais des penchants pervers.

- Fantastique!

- Et que j'étais insatiable.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Harry était maintenant rendu nu devant Severus qui le dévorait des yeux. Son désir était parfaitement visible et il n'essaya même pas de le cacher. Les mains du plus âgé parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec envie. Il avança son visage et se mis à embrasser la peau lisse qui était devant lui.

Le jeune homme avança les mains pour déshabiller à son tour le plus vieux mais il fut arrêté dans son mouvement.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit l'homme, faits-moi confiance.

Harry accepta de se plier volontiers aux bons soins de son aîné, avouant ainsi son inexpérience. Il n'était pas en reste, le savoir faire de Severus lui tirait des sensations merveilleuses.

Snape se pencha sur son partenaire pour l'embrasser, puis il fit descendre sa langue en suivant la ligne de son menton avant de passer dans son cou. Il taquina tendrement le lobe d'oreille de son amant en lui tirant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Tout doucement, il s'occupa, pour commencer, du haut du corps de son compagnon, embrassant tendrement et goûtant chaque parcelle de peau qui rencontrait son chemin.

Severus était à la recherche de tous les points sensibles de son partenaire. Il utilisait tant son souffle chaud que des petits coups de langue pour faire gémir le jeune homme. Rapidement, il s'aperçut que le flanc était beaucoup plus délicat et qu'il parvenait à y tirer des soupirs de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il léchait cet endroit.

Harry frissonnait sous ses soins, se laissant aller au plaisir procuré par Severus.

Il mordillait maintenant les bouts durcis des tétons de son partenaire, parfois il donnait des petits coups de dents, ce qui amenait des cris de ce dernier. Du bout des doigts, il caressait les cotés de son compagnon. Il voulait le faire languir et le voir supplier d'aller plus loin.

Il fit descendre un peu sa bouche, envoyant un souffle chaud effleurer son membre déjà bien dur. Il taquina le nombril de son partenaire avec sa langue, faisant des ronds tout autour.

Harry posa ses mains à nouveau sur les boutons de la robe du plus âgé.

- Impatient… Laisse-toi faire, laisse moi te gâter un peu, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de reprendre ses traitements.

Harry fut encore plus allumé, son membre lui faisait mal tellement l'excitation était grande.

Severus était maintenant rendu aux cuisses de son partenaire. Il avait bien évidemment omis de lui offrir le moindre soin dans la région déjà éveillé. Mais chaque chose en son temps…

Puis il remonta vers le visage de ce dernier et recommença son petit jeu. Tendrement, avec tout son amour et toute la passion qu'il avait pour lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau et parcouru son corps avec son souffle, sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts…

Rendu devant l'érection de son compagnon, il donna quelques coups de langues dessus, le faisant frémir. Puis il abandonna le membre pour goûter les deux bourses qui se trouvaient juste en dessous. Il joua quelques instants avec celles-ci, les suçant et les prenant en bouche entièrement.

Severus était de plus en plus excité par l'abandon dont faisait preuve son partenaire, c'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours aimé ses compagnons, docile et soumis. Il avait chaud et était tout en sueur, d'un sort, il enleva ses vêtements révélant ainsi le plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

Finalement, il reprit en descendant sa langue dans la raie devant lui, faisant ainsi comprendre à son partenaire que ce serait lui, le dominant dans le couple. Il guetta attentivement la réaction de l'autre, appréhendant la crainte que l'inexpérience du plus jeune pourrait lui causer. Mais ce fut des gémissements d'encouragement qui vint.

Severus y allait avec précaution pour ne pas blesser son partenaire et cherchait à le faire frissonner constamment en jouant habilement avec sa langue et ses doigts dans la région sensible. Il voulait être certain que cette première fois pour le jeune homme ne serait pas la dernière.

Lentement, il introduisit un doigt bien lubrifié dans l'antre chaude.

Harry se contracta sous la douleur qu'il ressentit.

Severus retira immédiatement son doigt et remonta un peu son visage à la hauteur de celui de son partenaire.

- Il faut que tu te détendes un peu, si tu contractes, tu auras plus mal, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il redescendit pour poser sa langue sur le membre durci du jeune homme. Il le prit entièrement en bouche.

Harry apprécia grandement sa première fellation et il le démontra par des soupirs et des complaintes de plaisir évident.

- Merlin! Oh oui! Grand dieu!

Pendant que le jeune homme se détendait sous la caresse buccale qu'il recevait, Severus en profita pour réinsérer un doigt en lui. Grâce au plaisir qui l'envahissait, le jeune homme ne ressentit pas la douleur qui l'avait parcourue auparavant. Et Snape chercha immédiatement le point précis qui ferait voir des étoiles à son partenaire. Il y arriva très rapidement, Harry n'était plus totalement conscient, envahit par trop de sensation agréable à la fois. Il soupirait, criait et suppliait son bonheur et son plaisir à son partenaire. Il se répandit finalement dans la bouche de son aîné.

Severus glissa doucement un deuxième doigt dans l'anneau de chair du plus jeune, tout en allant l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter par la même occasion sa propre semence. Lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier se tendit mais ne le repoussait pas, il osa un peu plus, il introduisit un troisième doigt. Il alla y donner quelques coups de langue et Harry se cambra, appréciant visiblement le traitement. Severus alternait avec expérience sa langue et sa main sur l'anneau de chair.

Severus finit par décider de le pénétrer, doucement, lentement… Suffisamment pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à l'intrusion beaucoup plus volumineuse que ses doigts. Lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme se détendre assez, il débuta un mouvement de hanche qui les fit haleter de plaisirs en même temps.

Rapidement, le jeune homme perdit contrôle de ses mouvements, trop emporté par les sensations. Il remua le bassin pour encourager l'adulte à augmenter la cadence, devenant de plus en plus saccadée.

Severus posa une main sur la verge du jeune homme et s'activa jusqu'à lui faire reprendre du volume. Harry gémissait de plus en plus, faisant voir le plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que son partenaire frappait sa prostate.

Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus court, signe que leur délivrance n'était plus très loin. Les complaintes se faisaient entendre de plus en plus fort et les mouvements du bassin de l'aîné de plus en plus sec.

Severus essayait de se retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour attendre que le plus jeune parvienne à ses fins une deuxième fois avant d'en finir. Il accentua donc le mouvement de sa main sur le membre tout en l'embrassant avec passion.

Après quelques minutes de va et vient, Harry se répandit entre eux dans un cri de jouissance et Severus profita de la contraction de son anus pour donner les derniers coups qui l'amenèrent jusqu'au summum de son plaisir.

Essoufflé, il se laissa choir doucement sur son partenaire avant de se retirer lentement. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rouler sur le côté.

Severus fit venir à lui une couverture qu'il installa pour recouvrir les deux hommes. Harry se blotti contre lui et ils s'endormirent, épuisé par l'activité physique.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu… N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par un petit commentaire… 


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à ma fidèle correctrice, Fumseck

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Ron eut beaucoup de difficulté à se faire à l'idée que le nouveau copain de son meilleur ami fut Snape. Il ne savait plus comment réagir en présence d'Harry, ne voulant pas le vexer en disant ce qu'il pensait réellement de cette relation. Le plus choquant pour lui était la réaction d'Hermione. Elle se refusait à l'aider à convaincre le jeune homme qu'il pourrait trouver mieux. Que Snape n'était pas fait pour lui et qu'il ne faisait probablement qu'abuser de l'innocence de son ami ! Qu'il le rejetterait certainement dès qu'il se tannerait, comme on se débarrasse d'un vulgaire déchet.

- Si le cœur d'Harry bat pour lui, on ne peut rien n'y faire. Il est assez grand pour décider avec qui il est bien.

- Voyons, réfléchit un peu, Mione. C'est évident qu'il n'est pas dans son état. Une personne sensée ne voudrait jamais avoir de contact avec Snape. Il est si moche.

- Ron, les goûts ne se discutent pas. Harry le trouve de son goût et tu n'y changeras rien. De plus, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

- Ça ne va pas toi non plus! Tu fais certainement de la fièvre, on parle de Snape. Le pire enseignant qu'il n'y ait jamais eu ! Il est froid, dur et cruel.

- Tu es borné et entêté, Ron. Oublie la vie sentimentale d'Harry et concentre-toi un peu sur la tienne.

- Je m'en occupe bien de la mienne, je crois. Je suis toujours aux petits soins avec toi et je te dis que je t'aime aussi souvent que je le peux.

- Pourtant tu as oublié hier que c'était l'anniversaire de notre premier baiser, le gronda Hermione.

- Oh les filles! Avec vous, il faudrait se souvenir de toutes les premières fois, premier baiser, premier repas, première nuit, première sortie, première…

- Ok, j'ai compris, pas besoin d'en rajouter, fit la brunette déçue. Je voulais simplement te faire penser à autre chose, je ne voulais pas t'offusquer.

- Mais Mione, je ne peux pas penser à autre chose alors que mon meilleur ami est aux prises avec un sale type comme Snape.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, je ne suis vraiment pas de ton avis. Harry a le droit de choisir de lui-même avec qui il veut être. Et le professeur Snape est très bien avec lui.

- C'est Snape, Mione, il ne peut pas être bien, il est si…

- Alors va lui dire directement ce que tu en penses et ne m'achale plus avec ça. Moi je ne t'aiderai certainement pas.

- Je vais faire mieux, je vais avertir le directeur. Je suis certain qu'il ne laissera pas les choses continuer ainsi.

- Harry n'appréciera certainement pas.

- Il faut ce qu'il faut pour lui faire voir qu'il n'est pas obliger de se donner à Snape.

- C'est ça… tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses, mais si c'est ce que tu veux…

Le roux se leva immédiatement pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

En chemin, il fit une rencontre particulière.

- Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Le couvre feu est déjà passé, Monsieur Weasley!

- Je vais voir le directeur. C'est urgent.

- Il n'y a pas le feu à ce que je sache.

- Je vais tout lui dire pour vous et Harry, dit-il en regardant Severus avec un air de défi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut l'intéresser, retournez à votre tour.

- Il ne laissera pas les choses ainsi, c'est complètement absurde. Vous êtes professeur et Harry n'est qu'un étudiant.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Justement, ce qui concerne mon meilleur ami me concerne.

- Rien dans le règlement n'interdit ce genre de relation pour votre information, Monsieur Weasley. Donc inutile de déranger le directeur pour une chose sans importance.

- Mais…

- Vingt autres points en moins pour Gryffondor et je vous conseille de retourner immédiatement dans votre dortoir si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas.

C'est avec rage qu'il dut rebrousser chemin et retourner à sa tour. Mais dès le lendemain matin, il rencontra Dumbledore dans les couloirs et l'interpella.

- Professeur, il faut que je vous parle, c'est à propos d'Harry.

- Je vous écoute Monsieur Weasley.

Il lui expliqua d'une voix paniquée et offusquée ses craintes à propos de son ami.

- C'est bien de votre part de vous inquiéter pour votre ami, Monsieur Weasley, c'est une grande marque d'amitié. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a vraiment rien dans le règlement contre cette situation. En plus, je crois que ce sont vos préjugés contre le professeur Snape qui influencent votre jugement. Ces deux hommes ont beaucoup plus en commun que vous ne le pensez. Si vous désirez faire une bonne chose pour Harry, le mieux c'est de le soutenir dans sa décision.

Zut! Même le directeur n'était pas de son avis, c'était sans espoir… À moins qu'il n'ait une conversation avec Harry lui-même. Mais comment dire à quelqu'un qu'il est amoureusement épris de la mauvaise personne?

Ron passa la journée à se demander comment aborder la question avec Harry. Il imagina de nombreuses façons de lui conseiller de se tourner vers une autre personne. Il essaya même de trouver quelques célibataires qui pourraient plaire au jeune homme. Peut-être qu'en l'invitant à aller voir d'autres jeunes gens de son âge il trouverait un meilleur parti pour lui.

- Dean, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu sais qui est gay et célibataire dans l'école? Demanda le rouquin.

- J'en connais quelques uns, pourquoi cette question?

- Parce que je veux essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour Harry.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera l'initiative, tel que je le connais, il sera plus insulté qu'autre chose.

- Mais il faut que je tente quelque chose pour lui, dit Ron en s'abstenant de préciser qu'Harry sortait déjà avec quelqu'un.

- C'est à lui de voir, il n'est peut-être pas prêt à s'investir dans une relation maintenant. Laisse tomber, c'est le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner.

- C'est ça… Tout le monde voudrait que je laisse Harry à son sort… C'est ça l'amitié pour vous.

Ron était de plus en plus choqué par les réactions autour de lui. Il voulait vraiment tout faire pour détourner Harry de son enseignant, mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Il n'avait plus le choix, il décida aussi que le meilleur temps pour parler à son ami était lors de la prochaine partie de Quidditch, enfin, plus après, lorsqu'ils seraient retournés à leur vestiaire. Il lui restait donc une journée pour trouver les mots justes pour réussir à convaincre Harry de ne plus s'intéresser à Snape.

* * *

Dans les appartements de Severus, les deux hommes étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Harry aimait particulièrement faire ses travaux scolaires, installé de la sorte. Il aimait le contact avec son compagnon ainsi que l'affection qu'il recevait. C'était comme une bouffé de bonheur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il sentait le souffle de l'autre dans son cou.

Dans les derniers jours, Harry avait essayé à quelques reprises de toucher Severus et de lui prodiguer quelques caresses osées, mais à chaque fois, l'adulte le repoussait. C'était toujours Snape qui décidait du temps pour les moments tendres, comme pour les relations complètes. C'était aussi lui qui contrôlait le rythme à prendre. Lorsque le jeune homme bougeait le bassin pour en demander plus, il l'arrêtait en le tenant ou il donnait quelques coups plus violents pour lui faire comprendre de se laisser faire et de s'abandonner sous ses soins. Harry n'était pas à plaindre, il recevait toujours des soins très jouissants et Severus prenait toujours la peine de lui faire plaisir. Il ne pensait pas seulement à lui, mais il devait contrôler et même dominer le jeune homme. C'était dans sa nature, c'était comme ça qu'il aimait les relations et c'est pour cette raison que ses aventures passées n'avaient durées. Ses ex-partenaires le trouvaient trop contraignant et n'aimaient pas se faire commander ainsi. Severus espérait que Harry, lui, se laisserait faire et apprécierait son côté dominateur et se laisserait diriger sous ses ordres.

- Lorsque tu auras fini ce devoir, dit l'enseignant, nous irons prendre notre douche.

Harry en fut tout énervé. Il avait tellement souvent entendu des conversations exprimant ce qu'il était possible de faire sous l'eau. Il se dépêcha de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Voilà, je suis prêt!

- Bien, viens…

Severus l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et le déshabilla doucement en le couvrant de baiser. Lorsque ce dernier fut nu, il partit l'eau et régla la température avant de se dévêtir à son tour.

Les deux hommes entrèrent sous la douche. L'aîné prit la barre de savon et le fit mousser un peu.

- J'ai envie de te laver… au complet, dit-il en joignant l'acte à la parole.

Il commença par le visage du jeune homme pour descendre lentement. Tout au long de la toilette, il frottait son membre durci contre les fesses de ce dernier. Il s'attarda à la hauteur des pectoraux bien fermes de son compagnon, allant effleurer parfois les tétons invitant.

Harry appréciait le traitement et le faisait savoir par de petit gémissement. Sa verge aussi montra son appréciation en prenant de l'ampleur.

Severus était maintenant rendu au niveau de l'aine qu'il lava consciencieusement en évitant la partie déjà excitée de son partenaire. Il se réservait cette région pour la fin. Il lava les jambes du jeune homme rapidement pour pouvoir remonter ensuite.

Harry attendait avec impatience que son aîné vienne enfin prendre son membre en main. Il était maintenant rendu douloureux et il savait qu'il ne nécessiterait pas beaucoup de soins pour atteindre la délivrance.

Severus décida de faire patienter encore un peu son compagnon en se lavant lui-même avant de finir le travail commencé.

- Je peux le faire, demanda Harry en voyant son aîné commencer à se savonner.

- Non, je m'en occupe, dit l'adulte, ça va aller plus vite ainsi.

Harry fut un peu déçu mais ne le montra pas. Il avait hâte de pouvoir s'occuper de son partenaire à son tour, mais Severus n'avait pas l'air très pressé de se laisser toucher. Il avait même refusé automatiquement chacune des fois où Harry avait voulu lui offrir une fellation. Le gryffon n'avait rien contre les excellents traitements reçus par l'homme, mais il aurait aimé avoir la chance de lui en offrir lui aussi.

Lorsque Severus fut tout propre, il reporta son attention à son compagnon. Il se colla contre lui et mit une main sur le pénis du jeune homme. Harry soupira de soulagement, ils étaient maintenant rendus à la partie plus qu'agréable.

Les longs doigts caressaient son membre doucement en lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Lorsqu'il sentit la baguette de Severus contre la chute de ses reins, il se cambra pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord pour se faire prendre.

Pour la première fois, l'homme ne perdit pas de temps en préparatif et s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup. Harry se crispa légèrement sous la douleur mais se détendit rapidement en sentant la main prendre une vitesse plus rapide.

Avec des coups de bassin vif, Severus allait toucher à chaque fois le point sensible. Tous les sens du jeune homme étaient sollicités, il avait peine à tenir debout sous tant de plaisir, ses jambes ramollissant.

- Vient pour moi, lui murmura son partenaire.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, aussitôt il jouit à grand jet, éclaboussant la paroi de la douche.

Severus le retint un peu contre lui le temps d'obtenir satisfaction à son tour.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, les deux hommes sortirent et se séchèrent avant d'aller se mettre sous les couvertures, nus, épuisés. Ils passèrent une nouvelle nuit, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le samedi, lorsque vint le temps du match de Quidditch, Gryffondor gagna facilement contre Poufsouffle. Après la partie, Ron prit son temps dans le vestiaire et attendit que tous aient fini et qu'il ne reste que Harry et lui.

- Faut que je te parle, vieux, dit-il pour commencer. C'est à propos de ta relation avec Snape.

- Y'a rien à dire, va falloir que tu t'y fasses!

- Laisse-moi au moins une chance de te dire ce que j'en pense ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux.

Harry décida de le laisser parler, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pourrait changer mais vu l'insistance de son ami, il abdiqua.

- Je ne suis pas certain que te donner à lui est la meilleure chose. Je suis convaincu que c'est simplement parce que tu as passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie dans ses appartements que tu t'es attaché à lui ainsi.

- C'est plus sérieux, ne t'inquiet pas pour ça.

- Il doit avoir deux fois ton âge.

- L'amour n'a pas d'âge, Ron.

- Il est dur et sévère. Souviens-toi qu'en plus il ne t'a jamais aimé, il a passé plus de six ans à être sur ton dos à te descendre et à t'humilier.

- Il a changé, Ron. Tu ne peux justement pas savoir comment il est vraiment puisque tu n'habites pas avec lui.

- En classe, il est toujours le même pourtant, froid, dur, insultant notre maison et rabaissant notre travail.

- C'est faux, il n'est plus toujours sur notre dos, il enlève de moins en moins de points à notre maison et en privé c'est une toute autre personne. Il est attentionné avec moi et me comble de petites attentions constamment.

- Je suis certain qu'il fait ça uniquement pour pouvoir te la mettre où je pense. Il te manipule pour pouvoir t'utiliser dans le but de se soulager, j'en suis convaincu.

Un léger doute s'installa alors dans l'esprit d'Harry. Et si Ron avait raison? Et si Snape ne l'utilisait que pour se soulager ? Pourtant il prenait toujours bien soins de lui, lui offrant toujours des caresses agréables. Jamais il ne l'avait laissé en plan, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé le toucher à son tour. Il n'avait jamais pu lui offrir de reconnaissance de quelque façon que ce soit. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Je vais méditer sur ce que tu m'as dit et je t'en redonnerai des nouvelles, soupira-t-il. Je dois y aller, on se revoit plus tard.

Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers les appartements de Snape et alla aussitôt dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ami. Il voulait trouver une façon de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas seulement un objet pour Severus, qu'il était aimé réellement.

Noël était dans moins de deux semaines, Harry se donnait jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour prendre une décision concernant Severus. Il pourrait ainsi l'observer plus minutieusement et peut-être découvrir pourquoi il était avec lui. Si c'était seulement pour le sexe ou bien si les sentiments étaient plus profonds.

* * *

Voilà… Ron a réussi à semer le doute chez Harry, est-ce que c'est la fin du couple Harry/Severus? … N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous le désirez… 


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à ma fidèle correctrice, Fumseck

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Severus vint voir Harry juste avant l'heure du repas pour lui rappeler de se rendre dans la grande salle. Dumbledore avait insisté pour que tous soient présents lors du souper, c'était le dernier repas avant les vacances. C'était la même chose à chaque année, le directeur en profitait pour souhaiter un joyeux temps des fêtes à tous. 

- Tu viens, c'est l'heure de manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dit le jeune homme.

Ça faisait maintenant près de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas sauté un repas et Severus s'inquiéta aussitôt.

- Y'a un problème? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour le prendre contre lui.

- Non rien, c'est correct, répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant du plus vieux.

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es bien, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

C'était pourtant vrai, mais Harry ne savait pas comment le dire. Il ne se voyait pas du tout demander à Snape s'il était avec lui que pour le sexe. Et surtout… Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il était bien avec lui et il voulait que les choses continuent ainsi.

- Harry, fit Snape doucement, si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler sans crainte.

- Je… C'est sans importance, balbutia-t-il.

- Si c'est important! Puis que ça te perturbe. Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me dire ce qui ne va pas.

- C'est ce que Ron m'a dit…

Severus senti alors la rage monter en lui. Il du se retenir d'aller voir le rouquin sur le champ. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait pu dire pour retourner le jeune homme ainsi, mais seulement qu'il ait ouvert la bouche était de trop.

- Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de moi? Questionna Harry. Est-ce seulement parce que je te laisse me toucher?

Une larme d'appréhension coula sur la joue du jeune homme. Il avait tellement peur que la réponse soit oui et le blesse.

Snape bouillait intérieurement, c'était vraiment un coup bas de la part du roux d'avoir ainsi essayé de le séparer du jeune homme avec des mensonges.

- Harry, tu es avec moi, dans mes appartements, depuis bientôt quatre mois. Tu me vois aller et agir. Crois-tu sincèrement que je me moquerais de toi ainsi? Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de jouer avec les sentiments des autres et surtout pas avec les miens. Je suis avec toi parce que… parce que… je t'aime.

C'était la première fois que ces mots sortaient de la bouche de Severus. Il n'avait jamais osé les dire avant, à aucun de ses anciens partenaires. Pour lui, ces trois petits mots signifiaient beaucoup trop pour les répandre à qui voulait les entendre. Et jamais il n'avait ressenti de sentiment assez fort nécessitant qu'il les dise.

Mais avec Harry c'était différent, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé l'âme sœur. Il ressentait le besoin de le protéger et de l'aimer. Comme une force invisible qui le pousserait vers lui ! Cela en était même rendu qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'éloignement, ressentant un vide à l'intérieur de lui qui l'attristait. Il voulait être tout pour le jeune homme, se donner sans compter pour lui et ne lui offrir que le meilleur.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne me permets-tu pas de te toucher? Réussi à demander le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvait te déranger, répondit l'homme surprit de la question.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te faire plaisir moi aussi, te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi par des caresses.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses ainsi, dit tout bas Snape l'air absent.

Il repensait à ses actions passées. Pour lui, ancien mangemort, se laisser sucer par un autre était un signe de domination. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Harry qu'il était son maître, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé faire. Mais lui avouer, c'était admettre qu'il s'était plus d'une fois mis à genou devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne voulait pas revivre cette humiliation, même juste en en parlant. Pour qui le prendrait Harry, un faible qui s'était abaissé honteusement de la sorte?

- Tu dois me laisser du temps pour me laisser faire, finit-il par dire. J'ai un passé chargé derrière moi et je dois faire avec. Mais je suis certain que je t'aime suffisamment pour me laisser faire et te laisser une chance.

- Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de ton passé?

- Parce que je n'en suis pas fier et que je préfère l'oublier, soupira Snape.

Harry se remémora ce que l'homme lui avait déjà dit.

_- Pourquoi refusez-vous de parler de ce qui c'est passé? Lui avait demandé Severus._

_- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire._

_- C'est ce que vous croyez, lui avait répondu l'homme. Mais c'est en en parlant qu'on peut passer par-dessus. C'est comme une plaie à l'intérieur de vous. Si vous n'enlevez pas ce qui cause cette plaie, elle s'infectera et vous détruira graduellement. Si vous parlez de ce qui vous ronge, vous vous sentirez mieux à long terme. _

- C'est toi-même qui m'as déjà dit : « Le passé est comme une marque sur notre âme, mais nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'elle n'affecte pas notre présent et notre futur. » Et tu avais rajouté que c'est en en parlant qu'on guérit du passé.

- T'as raison, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le voudrais, j'ai peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi ensuite.

- Oh! Parce que toi tu ne voulais plus de moi lorsque je t'ai dévoilé ce que j'avais subit lors de la guerre?

- Non! Ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors fait moi un peu plus confiance, demanda Harry en allant se blottir contre Severus.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'en fasses avec mes sentiments pour toi, peu importe ce que les gens diront autour de toi, dit Snape en revenant au sujet principal. Je suis un homme honnête et jamais je ne te jouerai dans le dos.

- Je sais, excuse-moi d'avoir manqué de confiance en toi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je comprends la situation. Monsieur Weasley ne m'a jamais porté très haut dans son cœur et il doit voir très négativement notre relation.

- Il croit que tu n'as besoin de moi que pour ton plaisir personnel et que tu es incapable d'aimer réellement.

- Et pourtant, s'il savait le feu qui brule en moi pour toi, dit l'homme avant d'embrasser le plus jeune.

* * *

Le matin de Noël, Harry se fit réveiller par de doux baisers papillons sur le visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'est un Severus tout sourire qui était là. 

- Bonjour mon petit ange, dit l'aîné.

- Mon petit ange, c'est joli comme surnom… Merci de penser ça de moi.

- Tu es l'ange qui m'a amené le bonheur, expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. J'ai décidé de nous faire prendre le déjeuné au lit ce matin. J'ai demandé aux elfes le tout juste avant de venir te réveiller.

- Merci, j'ai justement très faim.

Severus déposa le plateau en avant d'eux et se servi une rôtie avec de la confiture et en passa une à son compagnon. Tandis qu'il mangeait, une goutte de confiture tomba sur le torse de l'aîné… Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'essuyer, Harry passait sa langue pour bien laver le petit dégât. Il laissa ensuite sa bouche se promener sur le haut du corps de son compagnon réussissant à lui tirer quelques complaintes plaisantes.

Voyant que son partenaire se laissait faire, Harry se déplaça pour avoir un meilleur accès à ce corps qu'il pouvait enfin toucher pour la première fois. Il goûta cette peau étonnamment douce et épicé. Il appréciait la possibilité donnée par son compagnon, il décida de pousser un peu plus loin son exploration en descendant lentement vers le bas.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers la ligne de poil noir, il se fit arrêter.

- Non! Pas là, pas maintenant s'il te plait. Il faut que tu me laisses du temps pour ça, dit Snape

Il n'était pas capable d'expliquer au jeune homme que le simple fait de le voir ainsi, lui rappelait qu'il avait déjà fait soumettre de jeunes personnes de cette façon. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de soumettre Harry.

Harry se releva, un peu déçu mais comprenant la situation. Il était prêt à être patient autant que Severus l'avait été avec lui lors du début de leur cohabitation.

Les deux hommes terminèrent leur déjeuné et ensuite ils se préparèrent à partir pour se rendre chez les Weasley. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient décidé de partir pour passer trois jours avec la famille.

* * *

- Oh! Harry! Je suis si contente de te voir, fit Molly en voyant le jeune arriver. Bonjour Severus. 

- Bonjour Madame Weasley.

- Bonjour Molly.

La femme fit une grosse accolade au jeune homme et lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour faire de même au plus vieux, il se recula légèrement.

- Va falloir vous y habituer, dit-elle en riant. Quand on choisi notre famille, y'a certaines marques d'affections qui viennent avec. Puisque Harry est comme notre fils, bienvenu dans la famille.

_Wow! Quel cadeau,_ pensa Severus. _Comme si je n'avais pas assez à supporter la bande de rouquin en cour sans en plus être de la famille. Mais comme on dit; on ne choisit pas sa famille, malheureusement._

Tous les autres membres les accueillirent aussi chaleureusement. Snape n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette situation. Il préférait de loin la tranquillité de son chez-soi. Mais il était prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour celui qu'il aime. Il s'efforça donc de faire son plus beau sourire, qui avait plus l'air d'une grimace.

- Regarde ce que j'ai reçu d'Hermione comme cadeau, Harry.

Ron lui montrait le dernier bouquin sur les Canons de Churchill qui venaient tout juste de sortir y'a moins d'une semaine.

- C'est fantastique, il y a les plus récentes statistiques et de nouvelles photos.

Harry et lui feuilletèrent le livre durant plusieurs minutes, tandis que Severus discutait avec Arthur à propos des nouvelles dispositions ministérielles depuis la fin de la guerre.

Lorsque le souper arriva, tous s'installèrent à table.

- Tu as eu quoi comme cadeau, Harry?

- Ça a débuté par un réveil merveilleux, ensuite un petit déjeuné au lit avec un homme extraordinaire et ensuite j'ai eu droit à des milliers de baisers et tu ne veux pas savoir où, répondit le jeune homme en riant.

- Harry, je mange, fit Ron. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir d'image mental de vos ébats.

- Pas de danger, je garde toujours le meilleur pour moi.

Au moment de se mettre au lit, Harry et Severus se firent installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Depuis la mort de ce dernier, la pièce était inoccupée et idéal pour le jeune couple.

- Je suis bien content de ne pas passer toutes les vacances ici, fit Severus. J'ai trop besoin de mes choses et de ma tranquillité. Ton copain Ron parle vraiment continuellement!

- C'est sa personnalité, on ne peut pas le changer.

- Une chance que tu n'es pas comme lui.

- Et comment je suis? Le questionna Harry.

- Toi, tu es tout simplement parfait, fit l'homme en l'embrassant passionnément.

Rapidement, les vêtements furent visiblement de trop et furent lancés au travers de la pièce. Severus baladait ses mains avec habileté sur le corps de son compagnon. Harry geignait de plaisir sous les soins et à un certain moment, il avança ses mains à son tour pour les poser sur le torse de son partenaire. Snape l'arrêta et le tira vers lui. Il le serra fort, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'aîné.

- Harry… Il faut que tu saches… Je…

Severus avait des difficultés à s'exprimer convenablement, l'émotion étant trop vive à l'intérieur de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

- Plus jeune, lorsque j'ai voulu devenir mangemort, j'ai du subir une initiation pour prouver ma soumission au Maître. C'est terrible ce qu'ils nous font faire et le pire c'est que personne n'ose s'opposer aux demandes. Il m'a demandé en autre chose de lui servir d'objet sexuel. C'était atroce de sentir ses mains galeuses me tripoter comme si j'étais un morceau de viande fraîche. Le contact de sa langue râpeuse contre ma peau m'était insupportable, mais je ne devais pas le laisser voir. Je devais feindre le plaisir tout au long de la procédure. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce ne fut pas la seule fois où j'ai du me donner à lui. Régulièrement il me réclamait pour satisfaire ses instincts vicieux. Parfois même en public devant mes compatriotes mangemorts. J'étais dégoûté par cet être monstrueux, mais ma crainte de ses pouvoirs me forçait à lui obéir.

Harry n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une initiation d'ordre sexuelle ait lieu chez les mangemorts, mais à bien y penser, c'était une chose logique tant c'était bas. Ça expliquait très bien maintenant les comportements de son partenaire et c'était admirable de sa part de lui laisser une chance de lui démontrer que l'amour n'est pas qu'une partie de baise dominant/soumis.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'aimes pas que je te touche, fit Harry compréhensif.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me répugnes, oh non. C'est simplement à cause des souvenirs que ça me fait revivre. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à en parler. Et j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi maintenant que tu sais combien j'ai été faible. J'aurais du l'arrêter et lui faire cesser ces mauvais traitement sur moi, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'y opposer.

- Tu es plus courageux que tu ne le crois. Tu as été espion pendant si longtemps, risquant ta vie à chacune de tes visites devant lui. Tu mérites tout mon admiration pour ça.

- Mais je l'ai laissé m'utiliser comme une vulgaire poupée, soupira Severus en essuyant une nouvelle larme qui coulait.

- C'est fini maintenant, il n'est plus là et plus personne ne t'utilisera, le rassura Harry. Et je ne te quitterai pas pour ton passé, tout comme je sais que tu ne le ferais pas toi non plus.

- Je me considère chanceux de t'avoir. Merci!

- C'est à moi de te remercier de me laisser une chance, répondit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue humide de Severus.

C'est blotti l'un contre l'autre qu'ils restèrent, en silence, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

Le lendemain matin, c'est une course dans les escaliers qui réveilla les deux hommes. Severus qui avait eu un sommeil agité, se leva avec une migraine horrible.

- C'n'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bouquant? Grogna-t-il.

- C'est les vacances, c'est normal qu'il y ait un peu d'excitation dans l'air.

- Je préfère le calme au levé.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué. Tant que tu n'as pas ingurgité tes trois premiers cafés tu as une tête horrible, le taquina Harry.

- Grrrmph, fit Severus en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller pour couper le bruit un peu.

- Allez debout, on va descendre, je suis certain que Madame Weasley t'aura préparé une tasse.

- T'as l'intention de descendre dans cette tenue?

Harry réalisa alors qu'il était encore en sous-vêtements. Il prit alors une belle teinte rosé et se dépêcha de mettre ses jeans et un t-shirt.

- Voilà qui est mieux, fit l'aîné en mettant un ensemble noir. J'aime mieux qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que moi pour te dévorer du regard.

- Est-ce que j'aurais un copain jaloux, demanda Harry avant d'embrasser Severus.

- Oui… Très jaloux, je n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour de mon compagnon et il n'est pas question qu'on le regarde trop longtemps non plus.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec moi, j'n'ai pas l'intention de provoquer ton courroux inutilement.

* * *

Les quelques jours chez les Weasley passèrent très rapidement et les deux hommes ne furent pas déçus de retourner dans leur petite tranquillité. C'était bien d'être entouré de personnes aimantes, mais rien n'était aussi bon que son lit à soi et sa routine personnelle.

* * *

Voilà… Prochain chapitre : le retour en classe et la réaction des autres étudiants… N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours aussi plaisant à lire… 


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à ma fidèle correctrice, Fumseck

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Le reste des vacances se déroulèrent paisiblement pour les deux hommes. Profitant pleinement de leur intimité pour se découvrir encore plus. Le retour en classe ne fut pas aussi plaisant cependant. Rapidement, toute l'école fut mise au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et les réactions furent parfois violentes. Plusieurs beuglantes furent envoyées par des jeunes filles offusquées que leur héro préfère les hommes ou par des jeunes hommes prétendants être beaucoup mieux que Snape.

Quelques-uns osèrent inventer toutes sortes d'histoires, prétextant avoir déjà vécu une relation avec le survivant et la gazette du sorcier faisait ses premières pages de ces absurdités. La pire histoire fut celle d'un sorcier, qu'Harry ne connaissait même pas, qui prétendait avoir été le premier du jeune homme.

_« Il était vierge lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Il n'avait même pas embrassé un gars encore. C'est grâce à moi qu'il a découvert qu'il était gay. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans un bar __où__ il célébrait sa victoire après la guerre. Les filles s'agglutinaient autour de lui mais c'est moi qu'il a remarqué. Il s'est alors dirigé vers ma table et je lui ai payé un verre. On a fini la soirée ensemble et je lui ai __appris tout__ ce qu'il y avait à savoir au lit. »_

- C'est scandaleux, je n'ai jamais fêté ma victoire et je ne connais même pas ce type. Y'en a qui feraient n'importe quoi pour quelques instants de gloire.

Un autre article choqua le jeune homme, l'interview que Cho donna.

_« J'ai toujours su qu'il était gay, malgré ce qu'il a déjà laissé croire. __Je suis sortie__ avec lui quelques temps et il était nul, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre petit ami aussi pitoyable. Il était incapable d'embrasser convenablement et il avait toujours la tête ailleurs. Pas une seule fois il a essayé d'aller plus loin qu'un petit bisou et il ne m'a jamais dit de belle chose comme le ferait un gars qui vous aime vraiment. Je suis __convaincue__ qu'il ne voulait que préserver son image devant la communauté magique. »_

Un article par contre fit beaucoup rire le Survivant.

_« J'ai été avec lui durant une bonne période et je peux vous assurer que sa relation avec Severus Snape n'est qu'une façade. Le jeune homme est incapable d'avoir une érection à cause des dommages de la guerre. Son membre en a prit tout un coup durant les sévices qu'il a du subir. Je crois simplement qu'il a accepté d'aider à la popularité d'un espion qui a choisi son camp parmi les vainqueurs. »_

- S'il pouvait voir combien je suis loin d'être impuissant, fit Harry.

- Je t'interdis de lui montrer si tu tiens à notre couple, dit aussitôt Severus.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de faire de preuve publique, inquiète-toi pas pour ça. Mais c'est tellement ridicule ce que les gens disent sur mon compte. C'est comme cet article écrit par Rita Skeeter.

_« Ici Rita Skeeter, journaliste exceptionnelle, qui a été interviewer le jeune Harry Potter pour vous. Je voulais avoir __ses__ commentaires sur les événements de sa vie privé qui sortent publiquement __ces__ derniers temps. Le jeune homme a beau avoir l'air fort, mais il a rapidement éclaté en sanglots et m'a demandé de faire cesser le dévoilement de sa vie. Quant à savoir s'il est véritablement gay, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas tout a fait clair dans sa tête. Il est évident que le jeune homme cherche plutôt une personne mur et expérimenté. Il m'a même fait quelques avances, me précisant que si j'acceptais, il cesserait immédiatement sa relation avec Severus Snape. Mais vous me connaissez tous, je ne suis pas le genre à profiter de la faiblesse d'une autre personne et il n'était donc pas question que j'accepte l'offre du jeune homme. »_

- Ça fait plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vue, comment peut-elle prétendre que je lui ais fait des avances sexuelles? Et elle est si… ouach, je n'ose même pas m'imaginer avec elle.

* * *

La première semaine après les vacances furent donc l'enfer pour les deux hommes, surtout pour Snape qui devait lutter contre sa jalousie constamment puisque les jeunes hommes de l'école ne se gênaient pas pour faire des avances à Harry. Certain ce sont même attaqué directement à l'homme en noir pour l'humilier et l'éliminer de la course.

Severus eu donc droit à plusieurs sorts dégoutant, des lettres explosives et même parfois, des projectiles dangereux dirigés vers lui, mais toujours de façon anonyme. Il ne pouvait donc pas sévir contre les étudiants malfaisants.

À la fin de la semaine, on ne comptait plus les ecchymoses sur les deux corps. Ils décidèrent ensemble de passer le week-end enfermé dans les appartements, ne voulant vraiment pas passer plus temps dans la tempête. Ils désiraient par-dessus tout se retrouver et avoir du temps pour eux, loin de la cohue causée par leur relation.

Dès le lundi matin, Dumbledore décida qu'il en avait assez lui aussi. Il profita donc du déjeuné pour passer un message clair aux étudiants. Toute personne qui serait surprise à attaquer de quelques façons que ce soit les deux hommes serait suspendue pour une période d'une semaine. Des murmures de protestations furent entendus, mais rapidement, le regard du directeur les fit taire.

Les jours qui suivirent l'annonce du directeur furent donc beaucoup plus calmes. Aucunes représailles supplémentaires ne vinrent déranger le cours des choses.

La seule ombre au tableau était qu'on ne pouvait pas empêcher les gens de faire des avances et de tenter leur coup. Plusieurs jeunes hommes essayaient d'attirer l'attention d'Harry, ce qui soulevait la jalousie de son compagnon. Le pire était que bien souvent, Harry ne remarquait même pas les avances qu'il recevait.

- Il est mieux que moi, c'est ça? Je le savais bien que ça ne durerait pas et que tu finirais par trouver plus jeune. Je n'aurais pas dû me leurrer.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça? Je suis toujours avec toi et il n'y personne d'autre de plus important à mes yeux.

- Alors pourquoi laisses-tu Finnigan te regarder et pourquoi le laisses-tu te toucher?

- Quoi??? De quoi tu parles???

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu lorsqu'il a passé son bras autour de tes épaules!

- Il est venu me féliciter pour notre victoire au Quidditch.

- C'est ça! Et c'est le seul qui t'as prit contre lui comme ça.

- Il est démonstratif, c'est tout.

- Et les yeux doux qu'il te faisait? Ne vient pas me dire que c'est pour te féliciter aussi.

- Je n'ai pas porté attention à la façon dont il me regardait. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il soit gay.

- Tu as raison, il est bi! Et ce qu'il veut en se moment, c'est toi.

- Écoute, moi je ne veux pas, c'est l'important. Et maintenant que tu m'as fait remarquer, je ferai plus attention à lui, c'est correct?

- Tu veux une liste de tous ceux à qui tu dois faire attention?

- Arrête un peu, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas remarqué.

Une autre fois, ce fut durant un cours de potion que la jalousie de Severus s'échauffa.

Le jeune homme était très concentré à la concoction de sa potion lorsqu'un papier arriva sur son bureau.

_« Merci pour la nuit fantastique! »_

Immédiatement, il se remémora la dernière nuit, dans les bras de Severus. Elle avait été active et il avait vu des étoiles plus d'une fois. Il sourit.

Lorsque Severus passa près de sa table de travail, il ramassa le bout de papier et le lu. Immédiatement il bouilla de rage.

- Potter! Suivez-moi. Les autres, continuez votre travail en silence.

- Rendu dans le corridor, il explosa.

- C'est qui? Ne nie pas, j'ai maintenant la preuve, dit-il en brandissant le bout de papier.

- Je croyais qu'il venait de toi…

- Ais-je l'habitude de t'envoyer des petits mots durant mes cours?

- Non, pas vraiment, avoua Harry, penaud.

- Alors qui est-ce?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est apparu sur mon bureau, mais j'étais tellement concentré que je n'ai pas vu qui c'était.

- Pourtant tu devrais le savoir… puisque tu lui as fait passer une merveilleuse nuit!

- Mais j'ai été dans tes bras toute la nuit, blotti contre toi.

Severus du avouer qu'il avait raison et se senti légèrement idiot d'avoir réagit aussi rapidement.

- Retourne à ta place, je jure de trouver qui s'amuse à nos dépends.

De retour en classe, Severus demanda l'attention de toute la classe.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas d'autre cours après le mien. Donc personne ne partira tant que je n'aurai pas eu d'explication à propos de ce mot. En attendant, je ne veux pas entendre parler.

Tous les étudiants se regardaient discrètement, cherchant le coupable. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir se dénoncer. Severus quant à lui, profitait de ce moment pour faire quelques corrections de devoirs, mais plus le temps passait, plus sa patience s'amenuisait.

- Je veux savoir qui a envoyé ce mot, répéta-t-il.

Au bout de trois heures d'attente, personne n'avait encore parlé et Severus avait hâte de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Harry. Il changea donc la tactique, surtout qu'il venait de découvrir de qui venait le mot grâce à l'écriture, identique à celle d'une copie qu'il venait de corriger.

Il les renvoya tous avec un travail supplémentaire; cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur ce qui venait de se passer et il demanda à la personne coupable d'y ajouter un sixième rouleau avec des excuses. Il précisa qu'il avait trouvé le coupable pour être certain que cette personne aurait des remords.

- Ainsi donc, le lendemain, Severus jeta tous les parchemins qu'il reçu sauf ceux du fautif.

- Je peux maintenant savoir c'est qui? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, regarde par toi-même.

_« Professeur Snape,_

_J'ai vraiment agit de façon stupide hier. Et si je ne me suis pas dévoilé lorsque vous l'avez demandé, c'est parce que j'avais honte de ma conduite. Une femme de bonne éducation ne ferait jamais une telle chose. _

_Ça fait plusieurs années que je vous vois dans mes rêves et je croyais que si j'arrivais à défaire votre couple, j'aurais enfin des chances que vous me remarquiez. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne méthode mais toutes les autres ont __échoué__. J'ai essayé de m'habiller très sexy pour vous, mais vous ne m'avez même pas jeté un regard. Ensuite, je vous __ai__ demandé de l'aide pour me rattraper, car je voulais être seule avec vous, mais à la place vous m'avez envoyé un étudiant pour m'aider. J'ai aussi tenté une crise de larme, sans succès non plus. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible pour vous._

_Je pourrais tant vous apporter, je le sais. J'ai souvent entendu mon père décrire ce qui vous plaisait. Je serais capable de vous faire voir des étoiles autant que ceux que vous aviez soumis lors des tournées pour le Lord. Je sais comment doit __se__ tenir une bonne épouse et ce qu'elle doit faire pour son conjoint._

_Maintenant, me __dévoiler__ à vous est ma dernière tentative, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus pour vous faire comprendre combien vous me plaisez et combien vous me faites rêver._

_Pansy Parkinson »_

Harry fit une moue de dégout en lisant la signature au bas de la lettre. Surtout en repensant au petit mot… Il n'aurait jamais voulu lui faire passer « une nuit fantastique ».

- J'ai toujours cru qu'elle craquait pour Draco, fit Harry.

- C'est plutôt le cas d'un mariage pré-arrangé, expliqua Severus. Depuis leur tout jeune âge, ces deux personnes sont promises l'une à l'autre. Mais depuis que Lucius est à Azkaban, Draco a prit la décision de rompre ce pacte et de choisir sa destiné par lui-même. Pansy peut donc se permettre de tenter des choses de son côté.

- Mais pourquoi jeter son dévolu sur toi alors qu'il y a plusieurs bons partis dans sa maison?

- À cause de son éducation, on lui a toujours apprit qu'elle devrait devenir une femme soumise et docile. Elle cherche donc une personne pour la dominer, sans quoi elle se sentira un peu perdue. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, la majorité des hommes ont comprit l'importance de mettre la femme à égalité avec l'homme. Elle croit donc que je sois un des rares qui reste pour la faire se soumettre.

- C'est totalement stupide!

- Oui, mais ça fait malheureusement partie de la vieille mentalité.

* * *

D'autres lettres similaires, de jeunes filles ou de jeunes hommes, dévoilant leur amour à Harry arrivaient parfois. Certaines d'entre elles étaient plutôt cocasse, tandis que d'autres étaient fort inquiétantes. Quelques-uns menaçaient de s'enlever la vie s'ils n'avaient pas de réponse positive du Survivant. Severus décida qu'il filtrerait le courrier de son compagnon pour ne pas affecter son moral lors de la lecture de ces messages. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir d'autre mort sur la conscience si ces personnes mettaient leurs menaces à exécution.

Harry allait relativement bien, il ne faisait plus de cauchemar et il était maintenant rendu très rare qu'il ait des souvenirs douloureux qui lui reviennent à l'esprit. Severus était très content de la tournure des événements pour son partenaire. Mais de son côté, il avait toujours des difficultés avec son passé. Il laissait Harry le caresser un peu, mais le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas réussi à le toucher en bas de la ceinture. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas essayé, mais chaque fois, le cœur de Severus se nouait et il le repoussait.

Harry ne désespérait pas, il avait l'intention d'être très patient et il savait que seul le temps venait à bout des plus grosses blessures de l'âme.

* * *

La période des examens de fin d'année arrivait à grand pas. Et cette période fut difficile pour Harry. Il avait beaucoup de retard à rattraper puisqu'il n'avait pas été attentif en début d'année. Severus l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait. En outre, il avait trouvé un moyen pour motiver son partenaire. Il avait planifié sa révision en petites étapes et à chaque fois qu'Harry réussissait une étape, il lui offrait une petite gâterie; massage, fellation ou autre plaisir à connotation sexuelle.

Une fois, alors qu'Harry avait réussi toutes les métamorphoses, Severus décida de le couvrir de chocolat et ensuite de le nettoyer à l'aide de sa langue. Un supplice qui fit beaucoup gémir le jeune homme.

À une autre occasion, l'enseignant avait enlevé un morceau de vêtement à chaque bonne réponse du plus jeune. Il s'était ainsi mis à nu avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire voir les plus belles étoiles.

C'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi pour Harry d'avoir la motivation nécessaire pour travailler convenablement ses matières. Et lorsqu'arriva enfin le temps des examens, il réussit avec une note beaucoup plus élevé que les années précédentes.

Le dernier jour d'école, il était à l'extérieur avec Hermione et Ron, le trio discutait de leur futur.

- Papa à réussi à me trouver du travail au ministère, fit le rouquin. Je commence dès la semaine prochaine.

- Moi j'attends toujours ma réponse pour mon inscription dans un collège de médecine. Ils ne choisissent que quinze étudiants par années dans tout le pays. J'espère être du lot.

- C'est certain que tu vas être accepté, Mione. Tu es la meilleure étudiante de Poudlard.

- Je ne peux pas prendre ça pour acquis tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse, il y a d'autres excellents étudiants ailleurs, je ne suis peut-être pas assez forte.

- La voilà qui recommence, soupira le roux. Et toi, Harry, tu feras quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Avant je n'avais qu'un seul but; vaincre Voldemort. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui peut m'intéresser. Je me donne l'été pour y penser.

- Et tu habiteras où, maintenant que tu n'es plus obligé de te rendre chez ton oncle?

- Ron, s'exclama Hermione, c'est évident qu'il sera avec le professeur Snape.

- Oups, désolé vieux. Mais je ne m'y habitue vraiment pas.

- Pourtant il faudrait bien, car je n'ai pas l'intention de me séparer de lui. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je me sens tellement en sécurité lorsqu'il est là. Il m'apaise et me réconforte énormément.

- Parle-t-on du même Snape? S'étonna Ron.

- Il est tellement différent lorsqu'on est seul tous les deux. Je ne peux pas décrire comment c'est… il est…il est tout simplement le plus formidable.

- Vous vous complétez bien en plus, fit Hermione.

- Mione, s'il te plaît… comment peux-tu dire qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Il est si froid et dur…

- Pas lorsqu'on est ensemble, reprit Harry. Sa voix est même plus douce et enivrante. Il est toujours aux petits soins avec moi et passe son temps à me toucher et me caresser. C'est tellement merveilleux de ne pas se sentir comme un fardeau ou étouffé par une personne. De savoir qu'on nous aime pour ce qu'on est, tout simplement.

- Tu as l'air tellement amoureux, remarqua Hermione.

- Oui, tu as raison, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça. J'ai le sentiment que rien n'était vrai avant qu'il arrive dans ma vie, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi merveilleusement bien.

- Je suis contente pour toi. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites amplement ce bonheur.

- Merci Hermione, et vous deux, ça se passe comment.

- Mione voudrait qu'on se marie bientôt, mais je préfère attendre de voir comment ça va aller lorsqu'on travaillera tous les deux.

- Et ensuite tu trouveras une autre raison de retarder les choses, Ron. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi attendre, fit Hermione.

- Parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je sais que c'est toi que j'aime mais le mariage c'est une grosse entreprise, il faut y réfléchir.

- Ça fait près de deux ans qu'on est ensemble, je ne vois pas à quoi tu veux réfléchir de plus. J'aimerais que tous sachent combien on s'aime.

- Pas besoin de se marier pour ça, répondit Ron.

- Ce que tu peux manquer de romantisme, le taquina Harry pour éviter une nouvelle dispute entre eux deux.

* * *

Voilà… Prochain chapitre, le premier été des deux hommes… si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en me laissant un petit commentaire… 


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à ma fidèle correctrice, Fumseck

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Harry profita de sa première journée des vacances estivales pour faire la grasse matinée. Il resta au lit jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Severus, lui, s'était levé dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Il voulait ranger soigneusement son local avant de quitter Poudlard pour son manoir.

- Mon petit ange daigne enfin faire acte de présence, fit-il en voyant Harry sortir de la chambre.

- C'est les vacances, j'en profite.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de passer ta vie en vacances. Il va bien falloir que tu te trouves un travail.

- Mon père m'a laissé assez d'argent pour pouvoir profiter un peu de l'été avant de planifier le futur. Ensuite je verrai.

Harry avait bien une idée en tête de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant pour que son compagnon ne lui mette pas de pression pour qu'il s'en occupe immédiatement.

Il savait que le professeur Dumbledore accepterait s'il lui demandait d'avoir un poste d'enseignant et il hésitait entre deux matières. Il voulait être certain de son choix avant d'aller faire sa demande.

Le vol lui permettrait d'essayer de transmettre une de ses passions aux étudiants. Et les DCFM lui offrirait la possibilité de bien préparer les étudiants à se défendre, il savait qu'il en était capable, il avait déjà essayé avec l'AD. D'un autre côté, il savait que ce poste intéressait beaucoup Severus et que ce dernier serait un peu déçu de le voir prendre cette place. C'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait absolument prendre un temps de réflexion avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Après deux jours à Poudlard, Severus les fit transplaner au manoir Snape. Harry fut grandement impressionné lorsqu'il vit la résidence. Il ne s'imaginait pas que son enseignant puisse posséder une telle demeure. Elle n'était pas très grande et avait l'air abandonnée de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, elle était décorée avec classe et était invitante.

- C'est sympa chez toi, dit le jeune homme.

- Merci… et c'est maintenant chez toi aussi.

La première journée, Harry s'habitua avec la place, visitant chaque pièce en observant les œuvres de celles-ci.

Dès le lendemain, Harry demanda à Severus s'il pouvait s'occuper de l'extérieur. Ce dernier accepta. Le jeune homme décida donc qu'il ferait l'entretien du terrain à la manière moldu. Il l'avait souvent fait pour son oncle, mais le faire pour lui, serait beaucoup plus plaisant.

Il commença donc par ramasser les déchets qui jonchaient le sol, tâche qui lui prit une bonne partie de la journée. Harry aimait sentir l'odeur du gazon fraîchement coupé, il alla donc acheter une tondeuse pour la pelouse.

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait pour tout faire manuellement alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus rapide de faire travailler la magie. Mais il le laissa faire en voyant combien il y prenait plaisir.

Durant la première semaine au manoir, Harry passa ses journées à l'extérieur, ne rentrant que le soir pour se mettre au lit. Son teint avait changé, bronzant énormément, le rendant encore plus sexy aux yeux de Severus. Mais il ne pouvait guère en profiter, le jeune homme étant très épuisé lorsqu'il rentrait le soir.

À la fin de la semaine, l'extérieur était aussi invitant que l'intérieur de la résidence. Harry était très fier de son travail et Severus très impressionné de ce qu'il était possible de faire sans magie.

Une semaine après son arrivé, un hibou apporta un parchemin pour le jeune homme.

_« Cher Harry,_

_J'ai reçu ce matin ma réponse pour le collège de médecine, je suis __acceptée__. C'est tellement fantastique. Les cours débuteront en septembre. En attendant, je me suis trouvé un travail chez Fleury et Bott. Tu réalises que je vais avoir accès à tout plein de livre que je n'ai pas encore lu!_

_Ron est rendu insupportable depuis qu'il a commencé au ministère. Je crois que Percy était moins pire. Il ne parle que de son patron et je ne compte presque plus pour lui. J'espère que ça lui passera rapidement, car je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'endurer longtemps._

_Donnes-nous de tes nouvelles, on veut savoir comment tu vas et comment __se__ déroule ton été._

_Hermione »_

Deux jours plus tard, Harry répondit à son amie.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis présentement au manoir Snape. C'est très beau contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. Je suis content de pouvoir enfin bénéficier d'un vrai été de vacances. Je fais enfin quelque chose pour moi et non pour mon oncle ou ma tante._

_Je savais que tu serais __acceptée__ pour ton __cours__, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es la meilleure. Je suis content pour toi que tu ais trouvé un travail en attendant le début de tes cours. Ça te permettra de passer un peu moins de temps avec Ron et il réalisera peut-être que tu n'es pas acquise. Peut-être s'occupera-t-il un peu plus de toi et moins de son patron._

_En passant, Severus est d'accord pour que je vous invite tous pour ma fête à venir ici. On pourra passer une belle journée tous ensemble. Parles-en à Madame Weasley et donne-moi votre réponse rapidement._

_Harry »_

Le jeune homme avait du sortir de bons arguments pour convaincre son compagnon d'inviter ses amis pour son anniversaire. Severus ne voulant voir personne troubler la tranquillité de sa résidence, surtout pas une bande de Gryffon roux. Mais Harry lui fit un excellent souper et s'offrit à lui pour une baise exquise. Il changea alors rapidement d'idée.

* * *

Pendant qu'Harry se prélassait au soleil, Severus passait ses journées dans son laboratoire à faire des recherches. Il souhaitait pouvoir faire une découverte remarquable pour pouvoir enfin recevoir l'ordre de Merlin qui lui était passé sous le nez quelques années auparavant. Il travaillait sur trois projets différents, espérant qu'un d'eux soit le bon.

Une journée où Severus grognassait contre un nouvel échec, Harry s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'aîné. Il le massa tendrement durant de longue minute avant d'avancer la tête et de déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de son compagnon.

- Je crois que j'ai une bonne idée pour te détendre encore plus, lui chuchota le jeune homme.

- Je demande à voir, dit l'aîné avec un sourire pervers.

Harry commença par se dévêtir langoureusement devant son partenaire. Il lui livrait un spectacle incroyablement séduisant, se caressant à quelques occasions en enlevant ses vêtements. Il arrêta cependant avant d'avoir fini, gardant seulement son caleçon rouge comme rempart contre sa nudité.

Ensuite, il s'attaqua à la robe noire de Snape. Il défit chaque bouton lentement, faisant durer le suspens. Il aimait jouer avec la patience de son compagnon, c'était tellement plaisant pour lui lorsque ce dernier perdait contrôle et le prenait avec force et passion. Autant il aimait lui offrir des petits soins, autant il aimait s'offrir à lui.

Lorsque Severus fut entièrement nu, Harry s'amusa à faire passer ses mains sur le torse de l'aîné. Il titilla ses bouts durcis avec sa langue et le fit gémir en donnant de petits coups de dents.

Snape avait les mains dans les cheveux ébène du jeune homme, l'encourageant à continuer.

Harry se pencha sur son partenaire pour l'embrasser, puis il fit descendre sa langue en suivant la ligne de son menton avant de passer dans son cou. Il taquina tendrement le lobe d'oreille de son amant en lui tirant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Tout doucement, il embrassa tendrement la peau pâle devant lui.

Severus frissonnait sous ses soins, se laissant aller au plaisir qu'Harry lui procurait. Il avait fait énormément de progrès depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il se laissait faire de plus en plus, réussissant à s'abandonner légèrement.

Son excitation augmenta lorsqu'il vit la lueur perverse traverser le vert des yeux de son compagnon.

Du bout des doigts, il caressait l'aine de son amour sans jamais toucher sa hampe. Il espérait que ce soir, il lui laisserait la chance d'aller plus loin.

Il fit descendre un peu sa bouche, envoyant un souffle chaud effleurer son membre déjà bien dur. Il taquina le nombril de son partenaire avec sa langue, faisant des ronds tout autour.

Il était à l'affut de toutes réactions négatives de son partenaire. Mais cette fois, Severus ne le repoussa pas. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Rendu devant l'érection de son compagnon, il donna quelques coups de langues dessus, faisant frémir ce dernier. Puis il abandonna le membre pour goûter les deux bourses qui se trouvaient juste en dessous. Il joua quelques instants avec celles-ci, les suçant et les prenant en bouche entièrement.

Severus soupirait de plaisir et avait réussit à s'abandonner complètement. Harry était content de pouvoir enfin offrir cette merveilleuse caresse à son partenaire, de pouvoir enfin le goûter à cet endroit.

Il fit rouler sa langue sur le membre durci, tirant ainsi des gémissements. Severus n'était plus totalement conscient, envahit par trop de sensation agréable à la fois. Il soupirait, criait et suppliait son bonheur et son plaisir à son partenaire.

Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pu se laisser aller avant. C'était si bon, et Harry le suçait avec tant d'habilité. Il était difficile de croire qu'il en était à sa première fellation lorsqu'on le voyait aller.

Harry était plus que content de la confiance donc lui faisait montre son partenaire. Il appréciait grandement de pouvoir enfin lui remettre tout le bonheur qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Il s'appliqua à reproduire ce que son aîné lui faisait subir si souvent. Et les réactions de son compagnon montraient qu'il réussissait probablement très bien.

Dans un dernier gémissement de plaisir, Severus se laissa aller dans la bouche du jeune homme, qui grimaça sur le goût de la semence de son partenaire. Il s'attendait à un goût beaucoup plus doux et agréable. Il prit néanmoins la peine de nettoyer tout résidu sur le membre de son compagnon.

L'aîné resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, puis il décida de s'activer à son tour sur son compagnon. . Il se mit à embrasser doucement Harry tout en laissant ses mains balader sur le haut du corps du jeune homme. Il lui prodiguait des caresses enivrantes qui faisaient soupirer le jeune homme. Ce petit jeu dura plusieurs minutes, temps où la tendresse et la douceur étaient mises à l'avant plan. Severus devait se contrôler pour rester doux et tendre, mais il le faisait avec plaisir pour son partenaire.

Severus se mis à genou devant Harry. Il passa doucement sa main sur son renflement pendant que sa langue jouait autour du nombril de son compagnon. Tranquillement, il baissa le dernier rempart du jeune homme et donna quelques coups de langue sur le membre érigé.

Il prit le membre en entier dans sa bouche et se mit à faire rouler sa langue dessus comme s'il était une délicieuse glace. L'attention portée à son engin porta le jeune homme dans un autre monde, il gémissait de plaisir et s'abandonnait totalement. La langue de Snape était certainement un cadeau des dieux tellement il savait bien s'en servir et ses mains lui donnaient plusieurs frissons en parcourant son corps.

Tout en prodiguant les soins au jeune homme, Severus senti son membre reprendre de l'ampleur. Il était maintenant prêt à aller plus loin.

Il laissa glisser sa langue dans la raie de son partenaire. Harry soupira de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude de Severus caresser son anneau de chair. Merlin qu'il aimait ce stade de la préparation! C'était si bon lorsque cette langue passait et repassait sur l'ouverture.

Un doigt entra en lui et toucha son point sensible. C'était tout simplement divin! Il en voulait plus, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Un deuxième doigt s'introduisit en lui. Il haleta son plaisir et lorsque qu'un troisième doigt vint le préparer, il cria de bonheur. Mais rendu-là, ce qu'il désirait le plus était de sentir Severus en lui, se sentir rempli de son partenaire, celui qu'il aimait.

- Vient en moi s'il te plaît, je veux te sentir, supplia Harry.

Il fut exaucé rapidement, son partenaire s'enfonçant en lui d'un seul coup. L'excitation était à son comble pour les deux compagnons. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour venir à leur fin, se répandant à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Essoufflé et épuisé, ils restèrent blottis et s'endormirent le cœur léger.

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Harry arriva rapidement. Le jeune homme était content de pouvoir enfin revoir ses amis. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de passer du temps avec eux depuis le début des vacances à cause des obligations personnelles de chacun.

Harry fut cependant très déçu lorsqu'il constata que son ami Ron n'avait pas pu venir. Ce dernier avait décidé d'accepter de travailler une journée de plus pour le ministère.

- Il rentre de plus en plus tard le soir et il passe presque toutes ses journées de congé au travail. On se voit de moins en moins, se plaignait Hermione.

Molly fut très contente de voir enfin Harry. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer lors des célébrations de Noël et elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Severus.

- Il faut que tu me raconte comment tout cela a débuté entre vous deux, dit-elle. Je sais que je suis curieuse, mais j'aime tellement les histoires d'amour.

Harry se fit un plaisir d'expliquer comment ses sentiments pour son enseignant s'étaient développés. Molly était toute ouïe, écoutant avec intérêt.

À un certain moment au courant de la journée, Draco et Blaise arrivèrent. Ils ne savaient pas qu'Harry donnait une réception pour sa fête. Ils étaient venus pour voir Severus.

- Tiens, le balafré a invité la famille belette au complet, fit le blond.

- On ne t'a pas invité, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Questionna Harry.

- Heureusement, je ne serais pas venu non plus. Je suis venu voir Severus, il est là?

- Surement, c'est ici qu'il habite!

- Espèce de Troll! Où est-il? Redemanda Draco.

- Certainement dans ses souliers, nargua Harry qui aimait s'amuser au dépends de l'autre.

Draco dégaina alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier était tout sourire, il savait que l'autre n'oserait rien tenter contre lui dans la résidence même de l'enseignant.

- Tu me dis où il est maintenant?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu, fit Harry. Il est chez lui.

C'est ce moment que Severus choisi pour arriver dans le petit salon. Lorsqu'il vit la baguette pointée contre son partenaire, il s'échauffa contre le blond.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Euh… Rien du tout, dit-il en rangeant son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici?

- Je te cherchais, on peut te parler en privé?

Snape conduisit les deux Serpentards dans une pièce adjacente tandis que Potter retournait à ses invités.

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père, fit Rémus amusé. Tu as le don de faire sortir les gens de leurs gongs avec calme et sourire.

- Avec Draco, c'est la meilleure façon de faire, répondit Harry.

Le soir venu, Harry était épuisé mais heureux de la tournure de la journée. Il s'était amusé, il avait eu le temps de parler avec chacun des convives et il avait reçu des cadeaux magnifiques de la part de chacun. Il ne pouvait demander mieux.

Avant de se mettre au lit, Severus et lui discutèrent un peu de la journée.

- J'ai eu le temps d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Albus, fit l'aîné. Il m'offre le poste d'enseignant de DCFM. Depuis le temps que je le voulais, c'est fantastique!

- Félicitation, répondit Harry qui pensa aussitôt qu'il ferait mieux de faire une croix sur l'option d'enseigner cette matière.

- Les étudiants auront enfin une personne qualifiée pour ce cours, ce qui n'a pas été vraiment le cas les années précédentes.

- Rémus était bon.

- Il n'était pas assez sévère comme enseignant et il devait s'absenter au moins une fois par mois. Ce n'est pas ce que je qualifie de bon professeur.

- Il avait une bonne approche pour nous intéresser à la matière… Que voulait Draco?

- M'annoncer qu'il avait été accepté comme professeur de vol à Poudlard. C'est une bonne nouvelle, avec un travail il pensera moins à faire des bêtises et il prendra de la maturité, dit Snape.

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas, les deux postes qu'il visait étaient maintenant hors d'atteinte pour lui. Vers quoi se tourner maintenant? Il pouvait toujours aller comme Auror, mais il était tanné de se battre, il avait assez donné avec la guerre. Il n'avait pas le goût d'aller comme simple vendeur dans un magasin quelconque.

Severus lu le trouble dans le regard de son partenaire.

- Ça ne va pas? Lui demanda-t-il.

Harry ne savait quoi répondre, il était conscient d'être quelque peu jaloux que Malfoy ait obtenu le poste qu'il désirait. Il n'en voulait pas évidement à son compagnon, c'était légitime pour lui de demander ce poste en DCFM, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que Malfoy serait plus rapide que lui pour le vol.

- Ne me dis pas que tu désirais le poste? Questionna Snape en cherchant ce qui aurait pu troubler son partenaire.

- Si… un peu… Je n'avais pas fait de choix définitif, mais… Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour demander, je n'ai que moi à blâmer.

- Le poste de potion n'est toujours pas comblé si tu désires réellement travailler à Poudlard. Ça serait bien de travailler ensemble.

- Moi? En potions? Tu es certain que tu ne fais pas de fièvre? Je te rappelle que je suis nul en potion.

- Ce n'est pas mon avis, j'ai toujours été un peu dur avec les élèves, tu rencontres parfaitement les exigences pour ce poste et je pourrai toujours t'aider à préparer les plans de cours. Tu vas voir, c'est plus simple que tu ne le penses.

- Je vais y penser, je ne suis vraiment pas certain que ce soit pour moi.

- Et si je te disais qu'Albus a déjà accepté de t'offrir le poste!

- Quoi, tu as demandé au directeur un poste pour moi sans me consulter? Comment as-tu osé? Tu n'as pas à régir ma vie et décider pour moi!

- Calme-toi, j'ai pensé bien faire en prenant les devants, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu as une semaine pour donner ta réponse.

Harry était hors de lui, il avait passé sa vie à essayer de la contrôler lui-même mais une prophétie maudite l'en avait empêché et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur lui, c'était son compagnon qui voulait gérer. Aurait-il le droit un jour de décider par lui-même? Le jugerait-on un jour assez mature pour prendre une décision? Pourrait-il statuer sur ce qui lui convient ou non? Serait-il en mesure d'évaluer ce qui est bon pour lui ou pas?

* * *

Voilà… Que fera notre petit Gryffon?... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, c'est toujours plaisant et encourageant à lire… 


	11. Chapter 11

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. J'aime toujours autant lire vos commentaires et m'y référer lors de l'écriture.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Harry grognassa durant deux bonnes journées contre Severus. Il le repoussait même lorsque l'homme venait lui faire de simple câlin. Il était furieux contre lui d'avoir prit l'initiative de demander au directeur le poste de potion pour lui. Snape se sentait bien mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas fait ça avec une arrière pensé, mais en pensant bien faire. L'aîné avait beau vouloir lui expliquer qu'il pouvait refuser s'il voulait, Harry ne voulait rien entendre. Il préférait s'isoler dans son coin pour bouder tranquille. Il passa aussi passablement de temps à éplucher les journeaux à la recherche d'emplois potentiels pour lui. Mais rien de ce qu'il trouvait lui plaisait. Il ne se voyait pas dans le rôle d'un vendeur de fleur ou comme celui de majordome chez des familles de sang pur. 

Au bout de quarante-huit heures, la tension commença à descendre dans le manoir. Harry du avouer que Severus avait finalement bien fait. Que c'était la meilleure option pour lui et que ça lui permettrait d'être près de son aimé. Et il accepta donc le poste.

- Toute cette grogne pour finalement prendre la place, fit Snape.

- J'ai bien analysé la situation, si tu dis que je suis amplement qualifié, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

- Alors pourquoi avoir fait la tête si longtemps?

- J'ai eu besoin de beaucoup de réflexion pour en arriver à cette conclusion... J'ai mal réagit, je sais…

- Ça je l'ai bien vu, coupa son compagnon.

- J'ai vu ça comme une prise de contrôle sur moi, mais j'ai réfléchi et j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas d'arrière pensé.

- Tu as été long à comprendre!

- Ok, je m'excuse, c'est mieux ainsi?

- Tu vas devoir faire mieux pour te faire pardonner, je te rappelle que tu m'as fait la gueule durant plus de deux jours.

Severus avait les yeux brillants et on y lisait assez facilement ce qu'il attendait du jeune homme. Deux jours sans sexes avaient été bien pénibles et il désirait se reprendre pour cette période d'abstinence obligatoire.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il s'agenouilla devant son partenaire et s'activa aussitôt sur la fermeture de son pantalon mais il fut arrêté.

- Non, non… Pour ta punition, je te veux docile et soumis… Suis-moi.

Harry se demandait bien maintenant ce que Severus lui demanderait. Il n'aimait pas la lueur perverse qu'il lisait maintenant dans son regard. C'était beaucoup trop 'Serpentard'. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son partenaire, mais jusqu'ou irait-il pour le faire payer pour les deux derniers jours de grogne, il l'ignorait.

Il suivit Severus jusque dans la chambre à coucher, ou il fut dévêtit d'un coup de baguette.

- Tu vas être mon cobaye, j'ai une nouvelle potion à tester, dit-il avec un regard inquiétant.

Severus sorti une fiole contenant un liquide épais de couleur bleu azure. Il prit le produit et en enduisit la verge au repos d'Harry. Aussitôt, ce dernier senti une chaleur l'envahir ainsi qu'un picotement léger. Sa hampe ne prit pas une seconde de plus avant de prendre de l'ampleur telle qu'elle en avait jamais pris avant. Snape joua un peu avec les bourses du jeune homme, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Jamais auparavant, Harry n'avait senti une telle sensation. Il avait l'impression qu'il était près de jouir et pourtant ça ne faisait que commencer.

Severus s'amusait à toucher son partenaire un peu partout, surtout dans les points sensibles de ce dernier. Ces sensations étaient décuplées. Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tellement c'était fantastique comme excitation.

Chacun des touchés de Severus lui envoyait une onde de choc dans son membre, le portant près de la jouissance.

- Je crois qu'elle est très bien réussit, fini par dire l'homme.

Snape continuait de laisser balader ses mains sur le corps étendu devant lui. Harry se tortillait de plaisir et le laissait entendre par maints gémissements.

Severus reprit une petite quantité de potion et en déposa sur l'anneau de chair de son compagnon, il en introduisit même à l'intérieur à l'aide d'un doigt. La sensation s'accentua davantage.

Sachant que son partenaire était plus que près, l'aîné se positionna contre l'entrée de son compagnon. Puis, d'un coup sec et rapide, il entra dans l'antre chaud. Aussitôt, il commença un mouvement de bassin.

L'huile sur l'anneau de chair recouvrit aussi le membre de Severus. Il commença lui aussi à ressentir des sensations extraordinaires comme son compagnon. C'était tout simplement la plus grande des extases jamais vécu pour les deux hommes.

Snape posa une main sur l'érection de son partenaire et imita le même mouvement que celui de son bassin sur le membre. Harry jouit alors rapidement, dans un grand cri. Severus le suivi peu de temps après.

Les deux hommes étaient tout tremblant tellement l'émotion avait été grande. Leurs sens étaient en éveil comme jamais.

- Wow, c'était merveilleux! Bredouilla Harry. C'était quoi?

- Une erreur, répondit Severus.

- Comment? Pourquoi tu dis : une erreur? Je ne vois pas ce qui est manqué dans cette potion.

- Je testais une potion de guérison mais ça n'a pas donné les résultats espérés comme tu as pu le constater.

- Le produit est fantastique! C'est la meilleure baise que je n'ai jamais eu! S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Merci beaucoup pour moi, maugréa Snape.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu es fabuleux et je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, mais avec cette potion c'était tout simplement sensationnel. Tout mon corps était envahi d'onde de plaisir, comme si tu étais partout à la fois, rectifia le jeune homme avant d'embrasser passionnément son partenaire.

- Donc j'en déduis que tu voudras recommencer l'expérience.

- Et comment, c'est certain, n'importe quand.

- N'importe quand, dis-tu...

Severus embrassa son amour avec passion.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

_« Cher Harry, _

_Je t'écris parce que je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner. _

_Ron est rendu vraiment insupportable et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il est de plus en plus souvent absent et le peu de temps qu'il passe au terrier, il fait comme si je n'existais pas. Il ne remarque même plus les efforts que je fais pour lui et ni la peine qu'il me cause. Je ne réussi même plus à lui parler tellement il est préoccupé par son travail. Il ne m'écoute plus et ne me voit même plus._

_J'ai besoin d'en parler, puis-je passé te voir? _

_Hermione » _

_« Chère Hermione, _

_Je suis vraiment navré pour toi. Bien évidement, il est possible pour toi de venir, tu n'as pas besoin d'invitation pour ça. C'est avec plaisir que je t'écouterai. _

_Harry » _

_« Cher Harry, _

_J'ai justement une journée de congé mardi. J'arriverai après le déjeuné. _

_Merci de me recevoir, _

_Hermione » _

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva au manoir, Harry remarqua que ces traits n'était plus les mêmes qu'avant. Elle avait énormément changé. Elle avait le visage fatigué malgré ses yeux éclatant.

- Harry, je suis si contente de te voir!

- Moi aussi Hermione, vient on va aller s'installé dans le petit salon pour discuter.

Elle rejoignit Potter dans la pièce et s'installa sur un sofa dos à la fenêtre. Rapidement elle expliqua la situation qui la tracassait.

- Il n'est plus du tout le même, il a tellement changé. Il se croit important simplement parce qu'il travail au ministère. C'est comme si les autres était des moins que rien à ses yeux. Je n'en peu plus.

- Pourquoi vous ne prendriez pas une pause tous les deux, conseilla Harry. Ça vous permettrait de faire le point et il verrait peut-être que quelque chose ne va pas.

- C'est un peu plus complexe…

- Vas-y, explique! Je vais essayer de comprendre.

- Ron est si souvent absent que je pleurs assez régulièrement. Une journée, Fred et Georges ont voulu me consoler et…

**_Flash Back _**

- _Ne pleurs pas comme ça, Mione. Il ne faut pas. _

- _Ron est un con qui ne sait pas ce qu'il va perdre à agir ainsi. _

- _Je ne sais même plus si je lui plais encore, il ne me touche même pas lorsqu'il est présent. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. _

- _Tu es magnifique, dit Fred en déposant sa main sur la main de la jeune fille. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire. S'il ne te voit pas, c'est qu'il est stupide. _

- _Arrête de t'en faire avec lui, conseilla Georges en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. _

- _J'm'ennuie tellement du temps ou il me prenait dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrassait. Il était tellement différent d'aujourd'hui. _

- _Il ne sait pas quel joyau il va perdre s'il continu, fit Fred en posant sa deuxième main sur la cuisse d'Hermione. _

- _Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre, tu as une grande valeur, l'encouragea George en caressant sa joue. _

_La jeune femme éclata alors en sanglot et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fred. Ainsi blottie, elle laissa la tension qui l'habitait sortir. Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemp qu'elle n'avait pas reçu d'affection, elle en avait besoin. George caressa le dos d'Hermione et vint lui déposer un baiser dans le cou._

**_Fin du Flash Back _**

- Puis, de fils en aiguille, dit continua Hermione. Je me suis retrouvé à les embrasser chacun leurs tours. Ensuite les vêtements ont disparu tranquillement et on a baisé ensemble, à trois. J'étais tellement désemparé que je me suis laissé faire. Mais j'ai aimé, au point ou nous avons recommencé plus d'une fois par après. Encore hier, je les ai vus et nous avons fait l'amour. Je ne sais pas comment le dire à Ron. Il va être furieux, se sont ses frères! Et pourtant, ils sont si différents de lui, je me sens si bien lorsqu'ils sont là.

- Hermione, il faut que tu penses aussi à toi! Si ça ne fonctionne plus entre vous deux, il faut qu'il accepte.

- C'est tellement plaisant avec Fred et Georges, ils sont si attentionnés et doux. Et…bien... je... je...

- Quoi, tu peux parler sans crainte, la rassura Harry.

- Je suis enceinte, fit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle suffisamment pour la prendre contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas Ron le père, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il ne m'a pas touché, sanglota-t-elle.

Oups! Ça aussi c'était un problème. Si Ron n'était pas le père, ça voulait dire qu'un des jumeaux l'était. Serait-il près à une telle responsabilité? Et lequel des deux avait conçu l'enfant? Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle avait toujours été avec les deux en même temps.

- Tu leurs en as parlé?

- Non, je ne sais pas comment leur dire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est si étrange comme situation.

- Je crois que le mieux serait d'avertir Fred et Georges en premier, ils ont le droit de savoir.

- J'espère qu'ils ne le prendront pas trop mal.

- Je ne crois pas, ils sont assez matures malgré les apparences. Ils vont te soutenir, j'en suis certain.

- Par Merlin! J'espère que tu dis vrai.

- Ensuite, tu ferais bien de mettre Ron au courant que c'est fini entre vous deux.

- Ça, ça serait beaucoup plus compliqué. Je sais qu'il n'acceptera pas. Il va être furieux.

- Si tu ne te sens pas capable de l'affronté seule, demande à une personne d'être avec toi. Il ne pourra pas faire beaucoup si tu es accompagné.

- Merci du conseil, c'est une bonne idée.

La conversation changea ensuite de sujet, Harry lui annonçant qu'il avait accepté le poste d'enseignant à Poudlard.

- C'est fantastique! S'exclama Hermione. En plus tu pourras être près de Severus à tous les jours. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un meilleur travail.

- Oui, je suis très content, mais reste que Draco sera là aussi, et lui, je ne peux pas le supporter.

- Moi je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, je ne pourrai pas prendre mon cours avec ma grossesse. Il va falloir que je retarde ce projet pour laisser la chance à l'enfant de bien se développer.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Tu es encore jeune, tu pourras toujours te réinscrire un peu plus tard.

* * *

La rentré scolaire était dans trois jours et les deux hommes avaient décidé de s'établir dans les appartements de Poudlard un peu d'avance pour laisser le temps à Harry de se familiarisé avec son nouveau local. Il y fit un ménage pour placer chaque chose à la place qu'il désirait. 

Il était passablement nerveux, plus même que lorsqu'il avait eu à diriger ses camarades pour l'AD. Il sentait une pression immense sur ses épaules, surtout que son premier cours serait contre les Serpentards.

Severus lui avait donné tous les conseils qui lui seraient nécessaire et l'avait aidé à préparer son premier cours. Harry était donc totalement prêt à affronté cette nouvelle étape dans sa vie. Mais pour son stress, rien à faire, il ne pouvait se contrôler.

- Reste calme et suis ton programme, tout va bien aller, lui conseilla Severus.

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry ne tenait plus en place. Après l'arrivé des étudiants, tous écoutèrent attentivement le choixpeau faire la répartition des nouveaux.

- Maintenant chers étudiants, débuta Albus. Je tiens à vous faire pars des changements qu'il y aura dans le personnel enseignant cette année. Premièrement, le professeur Severus Snape a accepté de prendre le poste de DCFM.

Plusieurs murmures de contestations se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle. Le directeur haussa légèrement le temps en poursuivant.

- Comme le professeur Bibine a décidé de prendre sa retraite, Draco Malfoy la remplacera comme enseignant de vol. Et finalement, pour comblé le poste d'enseignant en potions, Harry Potter est notre choix.

Au nom du héro, toute l'assistance applaudit. Surtout venant de la table des Gryffondor. Il était évident que sa nomination au poste d'enseignant était grandement appréciée de toute l'assistance. Harry était mal à l'aise devant autant d'yeux braqués vers lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il décida de simplement levé la main pour saluer les étudiants.

* * *

Le premier cours que donna le jeune homme se passa drôlement bien malgré qu'il débuta avec des septièmes années. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle le respectèrent et furent très attentifs à ses paroles. 

Cependant, ce ne fut pas aussi facile au cours suivant. Des Serpentard de sixième année, fils de mangemorts pour la majorité, décidèrent de lui faire payer l'arrestation de leurs parents. Ils furent turbulent et arrogant toute la période, refusant de répondre ou lançant des insultes. Exaspéré par ce chaos, Harry termina son cours près de quinze minutes à l'avance.

- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, maugréa-t-il en entrant dans ses appartements. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement. J'aurais du choisir une autre profession, vendeur de fleurs par exemple…

- Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi tu te plains? Questionna Severus qui avait écouté la tirade depuis le début.

- J'ai eu un mauvais cours, l'enfer doit être moins pire que tes Serpentards!

Severus s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- C'était si infernal?

- Horrible! J'ai du à plus d'une reprise utiliser le sort de bouclier pour ne pas recevoir les projectiles qu'on me lançait. Et je ne te parle pas des insultes…

- Je vais leur parler, ils se calmeront.

- Non! S'exclama rapidement Harry. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'un gamin qui est venu pleurer dans tes robes.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas continuer ainsi.

- J'essaierai d'être plus strict au prochain cours, si ça ne va pas, je te le dirai.

- Ça me rappelle mon premier cours ici, soupira Severus.

**Flash Back **

_Severus attendait nerveusement les premiers étudiants. Pour son premier cours, il avait choisi une nouvelle robe qu'il venait d'acheter express pour cette journée. Elle était au couleur de sa maison, verte et argent, et il avait payé beaucoup plus que ces finances le permettaient habituellement, mais il voulait faire bonne impression sur les étudiants. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, surtout que les plus vieux avaient été ses camarades d'études. Mais il n'imaginait jamais jusqu'à quel point ce serait difficile. _

_Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour débuter son cours, les étudiants commencèrent à le railler. _

- _Tiens, personne ne voulait de ton gros nez alors le directeur t'a fait la faveur de te laisser enseigner ici. _

- _Regardez sa robe! Il a même eu le droit de piger dans la garde-robe du vieux fou. _

- _Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait été jusqu'à sucer le barbu pour avoir ce poste. _

- _Ou il lui a offert son petit cul. _

- _Il n'a aucune fierté, même son père a eu honte de lui et l'a abandonné. _

- _Faut vraiment être rendu bas pour en arriver là. _

_Severus_ _avait été blessé par les paroles des étudiants. Il avait alors haussé le ton en leur donnant à tous cinq rouleaux de parchemins sur l'importance des potions et l'attitude à avoir en classe. Ceux qui avait osé ne pas remettre le travail, il les avait convoqué en retenu ou il les avait fait laver des chaudrons crasseux._

**Fin du Flash Back **

C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté pour lui la réputation d'un homme froid et sans humour, dès sa première journée d'enseignement. Et il n'avait jamais baissé les bras, gardant sa rigueur et insistant sur la discipline. Il ne regrettait pas le respect qu'il avait gagné, mais il trouvait désolant que certain ait peur de lui ainsi.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que son compagnon vive la même chose que lui. Il n'était pas question pour lui qu'Harry change sa personnalité aimable pour pouvoir se faire respecter. Il allait l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

Voilà pour un nouveau chapitre... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'ai toujours hâte de les lire... 


	12. Chapter 12

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. J'aime toujours autant lire vos commentaires et m'y référer lors de l'écriture.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Ça faisait trois jours qu'Hermione essayait de parler à Ron, de lui dire que c'était fini entre eux. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il parlait sans cesse de son travail, de ses projets. C'était toujours plus important que ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à lui dire. 

Molly avait remarqué le malaise de la jeune fille, elle l'approcha…

- Tiens, voilà une bonne tasse de thé. Ça fait toujours du bien lorsqu'on a un problème qui nous tracasse.

- C'est si visible que ça?

- Depuis que je te connais, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi perturbé. Tu désires en parler?

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait, oui, bien sur, ça lui ferait du bien de se confier. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était la mère de celui qu'elle avait trompé. Elle hésitait à tout dévoiler à madame Weasley.

- C'est à propos de Ron? Devina Molly. J'ai remarqué que vous preniez de plus en plus de distance tous les deux.

- Il est tellement préoccuper par son travail, il ne voit plus que j'existe.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué. Il fait une grave erreur. Il regrettera ton absence lorsqu'il réalisera ta perte.

- Vous avez deviné que je voulais le laisser? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

- J'ai remarqué que tu rêvasses souvent ces derniers temps, surtout lorsque Fred et George sont présents, dit Molly en souriant chaleureusement.

- C'est tellement complexe, soupira Hermione. J'ai peur de la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il apprendra.

- Il faut que tu penses à toi, tu ne peux pas construire ta vie autour de lui si tu n'es pas bien. Il n'aura pas le choix de s'y faire. Et je te soutiendrai, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione se demandait ensuite si elle devait annoncer à Molly qu'elle était enceinte. C'était une grosse nouvelle et elle ne savait pas si elle devait attendre que les jumeaux soient présents pour en parler. Elle choisi d'attendre. Chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

À Poudlard, Severus cherchait comment contrôler ses Serpentard sans impliquer Harry. Il voulait faire cesser les attaques contre son compagnon mais il ne pouvait pas avertir les belligérants directement. Il décida de profiter de son discours de bienvenue pour passer son message. 

- Je vous aie tous réuni aujourd'hui pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue et vous souhaiter une bonne année scolaire. Je vous rappelle qu'il est possible de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons si on y travail fort et je vous averti que je n'accepterai pas que vous fassiez perdre des points inutilement à votre maison. Je serai très alerte dans se domaine. Pour éviter la perte de points, je vous conseille de rendre tous vos travaux à temps et de respecter 'tous' les enseignants. Vous devez traiter 'chaque' enseignant comme si vous vous adressiez à moi. Je vous rappelle que tout ce sait ici. Donc, n'essayez pas de contourner les règles.

Severus avait mit l'accent sur l'importance de bien respecter les professeurs. Il espérait maintenant que l'avertissement avait été bien comprit des étudiants. La journée suivante donnerait la réponse à sa question.

* * *

Comme Ron ne lui laissait jamais la chance de parler à la maison, Hermione décida d'aller directement au ministère pour lui parler. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas le choix de l'écouter. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il en la voyant.

- Bonjour Ron! Ça va?... Comme tu es passablement occupé, je serai brève. C'est fini entre toi et moi. Je n'en peux plus de passer deuxième derrière ton travail. Je te quitte.

- C'est quoi ces fabulations, ce que je fais ici je le fais pour nous deux, pour qu'on ait un avenir.

- Tu as tellement changé. Tu n'es plus le même. Tu ne discernes même plus lorsque je suis triste et que je pleure. Je ne veux pas continuer comme ça.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être chagriné, je travail pour pouvoir nous offrir plus que ce que mon père à offert à ma mère.

- Je ne veux pas plus, je ne veux pas de gallions pour combler ton absence. Je veux quelqu'un qui pense à moi et qui m'aime pour ce que je suis.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais.

- Non Ron, toi tu ne penses qu'à améliorer ton sort en travaillant toujours plus. Je ne veux pas ce genre de vie. Tu n'as même pas été capable de te libérer pour la fête d'Harry et c'est supposé être ton meilleur ami. Tu n'as même pas pensé à ma fête et pourtant tu dis que tu m'aimes. Mais maintenant, je ne te crois plus. Tu as trop changé.

- Mais Hermione, tu dois me laisser le temps de faire ma place ici.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre… J'ai trouvé mon bonheur ailleurs.

Ron vit rouge en entendant la dernière révélation de son ex petite amie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu aller voir ailleurs. Il était hors de lui.

**- Sort d'ici et que je ne te revois plus jamais**, cria-t-il.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, mais juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna et regarda Ron dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

- On se reverra, c'est certain. Je fais toujours partie de la famille, je sors avec Fred et George.

Puis elle quitta avant de voir la réaction du rouquin et se dirigea chez les jumeaux, elle devait leur parler.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se présenta en cours pour sa deuxième journée, il trouva le groupe étrangement calme. Il s'était attendu à devoir repousser encore une fois plusieurs attaques, mais rien ne se produisit de malencontreux. 

Toute la semaine se déroula aussi bien. Tellement, qu'il n'était plus sur ses gardes et qu'il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ses nouvelles fonctions.

Au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il se rendait dans ses appartements, trois garçons l'attendaient. Il fut frappé en plein visage puis immobilisé par quatre bras solides.

Harry fut tellement surpris par l'assaut qu'il n'eu pas le temps de se défendre.

Tandis que deux le retenaient fermement, l'autre le frappait avec force au ventre et au visage.

- Dire que tous le prennent pour un héro, mais nous on sait bien qu'il n'est qu'un moins que rien.

- Lorsqu'on en aura fini avec lui, personne ne le reconnaitra.

Quelques dents venaient de tomber sur le sol. Harry avait beau essayer de se débattre, ils étaient plus forts que lui. Il fini par perdre connaissance.

- Voilà ce qui arrivera à ceux qui s'opposeront à nous!

Puis ils le laissèrent là.

* * *

Ron était dans tous ses états, comment Hermione osait-elle lui dire que c'était fini entre eux alors que lui faisait tout pour leur couple. Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Il ne laisserait certainement pas ses frères prendre la femme qu'il aimait. 

Il avisa son superviseur qu'il devait s'absenter pour le reste de la journée et fila ensuite chez le fleuriste le plus près. Il acheta un magnifique bouquet pour Hermione. Il fit ensuite une réservation pour deux personnes dans le meilleur restaurant du coin.

Il voulait regagner le cœur d'Hermione et il était prêt à tout pour ça. Lorsqu'il arriva au terrier, les fleurs à la main, Mione n'était pas là.

* * *

Severus commençait à être inquiet, jamais Harry avait prit autant de temps pour revenir dans leur appartement. 

_Il aurait pu m'avertir s'il comptait rester avec un étudiant_, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sorti pour se rendre dans le local de potion, mais Harry n'y était pas. Snape commença à s'en faire réellement. Il arpenta les couloirs de l'école dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui fit la découverte du corps ensanglanté.

- Oh non! Harry Potter ne va pas bien. Dobby devait faire quelque chose. Mais Dobby ne peut pas aller chercher le professeur Snape. Le professeur a bien averti Dobby qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir le bout de ses oreilles. Dobby ne prendrait pas la chance de choquer encore plus le professeur Snape.

Dumbledore écouta attentivement l'elfe de maison qui lui expliquait le but de sa visite dans son bureau. Il dut cependant lui demander d'abréger pour savoir enfin se qui était arrivé à son jeune protégé.

- Harry Potter est couvert de sang dans un couloir du sous-sol. Dobby a bien vu comment il est. Harry Potter n'est plus conscient. Il est derrière une armure.

- Viens me monter ou, Dobby, dit le vieil homme en se levant.

* * *

Lorsque Ron entra dans le terrier, Fred, George et Molly étaient en grande discussion. La dame avait voulu s'assurer que les jumeaux étaient conscients des responsabilités nouvelles qu'ils auraient maintenant. Il n'était pas question de jouer avec les sentiments d'Hermione, surtout qu'un enfant était à venir pour eux. 

Lorsqu'ils virent Ron entrer avec son bouquet de fleurs, les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

- T'es un peu en retard p'tit frère.

- Elle en avait assez de toi!

- C'est fini vous deux.

- Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui sait comment s'occuper d'elle.

- Qui se préoccupe de ses besoins.

- Et qui est présent surtout.

Ron voyait rouge, de quel droit ses frères pouvaient-ils lui faire la morale, eux qui n'avaient jamais eu de petites amies plus de deux mois de temps. Il n'était pas question qu'il les laisse continuer ainsi. Il se rua sur eux les poings levés.

* * *

Lorsqu'Albus arriva près du jeune homme, il fut immédiatement prit de remords de ne pas avoir su le protéger plus. La vision d'Harry, ensanglanté et inconscient sur le sol faisait mal à voir. 

Il conjura immédiatement un brancard sur lequel il installa le jeune homme et le fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Pompom, vite, j'ai besoin de vous, dit le vieillard en arrivant.

L'infirmière accourra dès qu'elle entendit son nom mais stoppa et blanchit en voyant le corps frêle étendu sur le brancard.

- Oh mon dieu! Que lui est-il arrivé cette fois? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous pour l'instant, répondit Albus. Je vous le confie, je vais avertir Severus, il a le droit de savoir.

Le directeur parti en direction des donjons pour rencontrer son enseignant. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dans ses appartements. Dumbledore du donc se promener dans le château pour retrouver l'enseignant. Ce fut finalement dans l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie qu'il le retrouva.

- Severus, enfin je vous retrouve!

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il fallait chercher, rétorqua l'homme. C'est Harry, il n'est pas rentré après ses cours et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit ou il peut être.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, Dobby l'a trouvé sur le sol dans un couloir près de vos appartements.

- Il n'a rien, il est correct? Questionna avec anxiété l'enseignant.

- Pompom est en train de l'examiner, elle nous en dira plus lorsque nous arriverons.

Lorsque Severus vit l'état dans lequel était son compagnon, il ne pu retenir ses larmes. Harry avait perdu beaucoup de sang et sa peau compétitionnait maintenant avec le blanc des murs de l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air mort.

- Vous allez le sauver, n'est-ce pas? Il ne peut pas mourir ainsi, pas si jeune, c'est impossible. Faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais ramenez-le moi! Allez, mais bougez par Merlin!

La panique était visible sur les traits de Severus, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait perdre son amour ainsi, pas depuis la mort de Voldemort. Et pourtant Harry était là, inconscient, le visage méconnaissable.

Severus, rien ne sert de s'en prendre à notre pauvre infirmière qui fait déjà tout son possible pour Harry. Sortons et laissons là faire son travail, elle nous appellera dès qu'il y aura du changement, dit le vieil homme.

* * *

Molly du élever la voix pour calmer ses trois gars qui se battaient et s'insultaient. 

- Ça suffit maintenant! Ça ne mènera à rien d'utiliser la violence ainsi… Ron, Hermione t'a laissé ta chance mais tu ne l'as pas saisi. Tu étais trop occupé avec ton travail pour voir que votre couple n'allait pas bien. Tu n'as que toi à blâmer pour ça… Fred, George, la situation est assez pénible comme ça pour votre frère sans vous moquer de lui en plus.

Les trois garçons écoutèrent attentivement leur mère. Elle avait raison et ils le savaient, mais parfois les émotions prennent le dessus sur la raison et c'est justement ce qui venait d'arriver. Les jumeaux s'excusèrent auprès de leur jeune frère.

Ron maugréait de son côté contre ses deux frères et parce que ça mère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'aider à reconquérir Hermione. Il trouvait la situation totalement injuste. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait qu'il arrive. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, avec Hermione qui se pâme devant lui.

* * *

- Si je trouve celui qui a fait subir ça à Harry, je ne garantie rien de mon contrôle, dit Severus en quittant l'infirmerie suivit du directeur. 

- Rien ne sert de s'énerver, nous finirons par savoir ce qui c'est passé et nous pourrons sévir en conséquences.

- Je veux qu'il souffre autant qu'il a fait souffrir Harry. C'est la seule punition qui serait à la hauteur de ce crime.

- Voyons, il ne faut pas être trop dur non plus. Attendons d'en savoir, c'est peut-être qu'un accident.

- Vous croyez sincèrement ce que vous venir de dire? Un accident? Vous avez vu comme moi le symbole sur son bras? On ne se fait pas un dessin en tombant, soyez logique.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, dit le directeur. Je crois que vous en avez grandement besoin. On vous appellera dès qu'il y a un changement ou des nouvelles informations.

* * *

Après avoir annoncé au jumeaux qu'elle quittait Ron, Hermione avait été chez ses parents pour les avertir des changements qui arrivaient dans sa vie. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas au terrier lorsque Ron arriva. À son retour, elle fut touché d'apprendre que Ron avait voulu la récupérer, mais son idée était faite et elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir en arrière. Les jumeaux la comblaient et lui offraient la vie de couple qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Qu'ils soient deux pour y parvenir ne la dérangeait certainement pas, au contraire, elle recevait ainsi le double d'attention, le double d'affection et tout l'amour dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Que demander de plus! 

Ils lui avaient offert de venir s'installer immédiatement avec eux, ce qu'elle accepta sur le champ. Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser plus longtemps dans la même demeure qu'elle avait partagée avec Ron. Les jumeaux fermèrent donc boutique le lundi suivant pour déménager la jeune femme.

Monsieur et Madame Granger furent très surpris en apprenant que leur fille allait vivre avec deux hommes, ne comprenant pas la nécessité d'avoir deux amants à la fois. Et lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'elle était enceinte, ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui faire la morale. Selon eux, elle aurait du prendre le temps de terminer ses études et d'avoir une carrière avant de fonder une famille. Elle aurait du être plus mature et penser à se protéger. Surtout que sa relation avec les jumeaux était toute récente, elle aurait pu apprendre à mieux les connaître avant de s'engager autant.

* * *

Harry avait fini par sombrer dans le coma. Ses blessures avaient été tellement nombreuses qu'elles l'avaient épuisé. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de reprendre connaissance. Ça faisait maintenant quarante-huit heures que ça durait et Severus commençait à perdre patience. Il avait même décidé de suspendre ses cours pour pouvoir rester près de son amour. Il passait la journée à lui parler dans l'espoir de l'entendre lui répondre. 

L'infirmière lui assura que c'était une bonne chose qu'il entende une voix familière, mais le prévint que dans la majorité des cas de comas, la victime reprenait conscience mais souffrait d'amnésie à son réveil.

Mais Severus voulait contrer cette majorité en parlant au jeune homme des bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, espérant ainsi que les dommages ne seraient pas trop grand.

_« __Je me rappelle encore la première fois ou j'ai réalisé que tu me faisais de l'effet. Tu avais mis ta chemise rouge et tu avais omis d'attacher les deux derniers boutons. Tu étais tellement séduisant ainsi. J'ai du utiliser tout mon contrôle pour ne pas te sauter dessus et te prendre sur place. C'est comme cette autre fois ou tu te promenais en caleçon dans le salon. Tes magnifiques fesses fermes m'ont tellement fait baver._

_Y'a des jours ou je devais me retenir pour ne pas te donner de retenue, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me contrôler. Je t'imaginais si souvent, et aujourd'hui encore, restant après les cours, te dévêtissant pour moi et t'offrant sans pudeur. J'aurais tant voulu avoir la chance à ce moment de te prendre sur mon bureau. Mes images de toi et moi sont tellement perverses parfois._

_Je ne t'ai jamais dit jusqu'à quel point je t'aime, combien j'ai besoin de toi. Mais sans toi, ma vie n'a plus la même valeur. Tu as fait de moi un meilleur homme, tu m'as tellement changé. Tu es ma respiration, mon souffle de vie. »_

**

* * *

Dans un coin de la salle commune des Serpentard… **

- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en sorte…

- Si c'est le cas, on n'aura qu'à recommencer.

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite, c'est bien bon pour lui.

- Tachez de ne pas vous faire prendre, je ne pourrai pas vous défendre, dit une voix glaciale.

- Il aurait du mourir à la place du Maître, comme ça nos parents ne seraient pas enfermés et le pouvoir serait à nous.

- Maintenant qu'il a ruiné nos vies et nos espoirs, il doit payer!

- Il faut aussi faire quelque chose pour son compagnon, le traître!

- En temps et lieu je me chargerez de lui, je ne veux pas que personne d'autre s'en occupe, conclua la voix glaciale.

* * *

Harry resta plus d'une semaine dans le coma, le temps que ses blessures se résorbent au complet. À son réveil, Severus était toujours à ses côtés. 

- Je suis content de te voir enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi son enseignant habituellement froid et dur semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Professeur Snape? Que se passe-t-il?

Severus fut peiné de voir qu'Harry ne se rappelait pas de leur vie ensemble. Mais l'infirmière l'avait prévenu, il le savait que c'était un risque.

- Harry, tu as reçu plusieurs coups qui ont affectés ta mémoire, dit-il. Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes?

Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de la bataille au ministère, de son affrontement avec Voldemort, de la mort de Sirius. Mais ensuite, tout n'était que flash qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il voyait des affrontements avec Voldemort qu'il ne comprenait pas, surtout lorsque ce dernier tombait, mort. Il cru que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, inventant des souvenirs inexistants. Après tout, il avait la certitude de ne pas avoir encore vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant de son époque.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé… Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, vous savez quoi faire, le petit bouton en bas… 


	13. Chapter 13

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. J'aime toujours autant lire vos commentaires et m'y référer lors de l'écriture.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Pour Severus, la situation était extrêmement décourageante. Harry l'avait repoussé lorsqu'il avait voulu le prendre contre lui. Il devait donc reprendre l'opération séduction depuis le début et attendre que son compagnon lui fasse enfin confiance. Une chance que le directeur apporta de bons mots en sa faveur au jeune homme.

- … Tu as défait Voldemort il y a un peu plus d'un an. Tu as sorti briser de cette guerre et tu ne voulais pas en parler, tu te repliais de plus en plus sur toi-même. C'est pourquoi je t'avais confié aux bons soins de Severus. Tu habitais ses appartements et il devait veiller sur toi. Ça n'a pas été facile au début, mais tranquillement, tu t'es mis à parler de ce que tu as vécu. Tu t'es confié à lui. Fait lui encore confiance aujourd'hui, je suis certain que la mémoire te reviendra sous peu…

Dans les appartements, la chambre qu'avait autrefois utilisée le jeune homme fut réinstallée pour lui. Severus y installa le petit monde qu'Harry avait lui-même créé, en espérant que ça l'aide à retrouver la mémoire. Il omit par contre de sortir les dessins qu'il jugeait de mauvais souvenir pour son compagnon. S'il avait oublié les mauvais traitements qu'il avait reçu, ce n'était certainement pas Severus qui lui donnerait les outils pour se les remémorer. Il accrocha cependant sur les murs les dessins d'eux deux, surtout le premier, celui ou ils s'embrassaient tendrement.

Harry était troublé, il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, rien ne lui rappelait sa relation avec son enseignant. Il avait fini ses études, mais n'avait aucun souvenir de sa dernière année. Il demanda à Ron de l'aider à se remémorer, mais ce dernier passa plus de temps à se plaindre de ses frères et de la perte de sa compagne que de temps à répondre aux questions de son ami.

Hermione, quant à elle, fit du mieux qu'elle put pour Harry. Elle lui confirma ce que le directeur avait dit au sujet de la guerre et du comportement d'Harry après celle-ci. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait à propos de lui et Severus, combien ils avaient l'air amoureux ensemble. Elle lui raconta en détail la journée de son anniversaire passé au manoir Snape. Mais tout cela était très beau, mais Harry ne se rappelait de rien.

Le pire pour le jeune homme était la nuit, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à dormir convenablement. Des flash de tortures lui revenaient et le troublaient. Il hésitait à croire que ça puisse être véritablement arrivé puisque c'était tellement traumatisant qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti vivant à se qu'il croyait. Parfois, certaines nuits, Severus venait le rejoindre comme autrefois dans sa chambre. Il le prenait contre lui pour le rassurer et le consoler. Harry ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour être si apaisant et si réconfortant, ni pourquoi il se sentait si en sécurité dans les bras de son enseignant.

_Peut-être ai-je vraiment vécu une relation amoureuse avec lui_, pensa-t-il.

Une journée ou Severus était en cours, Harry s'installa devant son petit monde miniature et l'observa attentivement. Il constata qu'il était paisible et harmonieux. En le regardant de plus près, il remarqua un personnage lui ressemblant étrangement, puis un autre représentant son enseignant. Les deux personnes se promenaient main dans la main. Harry regarda sa main et remarqua pour la première fois un bijou à son annulaire. Un souvenir lui revint alors…

« _C'était la vieille du jour de l'an, les deux hommes venait de rentrer de leur séjour chez les Weasley. Harry était blotti dans les bras de son amoureux comme il en avait souvent l'habitude de le faire. Ils étaient devant le feu et regardaient les flammes valser dans le foyer. Puis à un certain moment, Severus sorti une petite boite qu'il offrit à Harry._

_- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est de tout mon cœur, avait-il dit._

_Lorsqu'Harry avait ouvert la boite, un anneau tout simple y était. Un bijou fait de deux métaux tressés._

_- C'est pour que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment et que tu n'en doute jamais, avait murmuré Severus en passant l'anneau au doigt du jeune homme._

_Ils s'étaient embrassés de longues minutes ensuite avant de faire l'amour passionnément devant le feu. »_

_Comme s'il m'avait fiancé_, pensa alors Harry. _Je dois lui laisser une chance, peut-être que la mémoire me reviendrait plus rapidement avec son aide_.

Il reporta alors son attention sur le petit monde. Son petit lui s'occupait maintenant d'un petit chien tandis que l'enseignant jardinait. Harry se demanda si ce qu'il voyait était des projets pour le futur qu'il avait fait avec Severus ou bien si c'était que pur spéculation. Il décida que le mieux à faire était d'avoir une conversation avec son enseignant et de lui poser tous ses questionnements. Il pourrait avoir ainsi une meilleure idée de ce qu'était rendue sa vie avant son amnésie.

* * *

**Dans un coin sombre de Poudlard...**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, il est revenu à lui.

- On attend de voir s'il retrouvera la mémoire, dit la voix glaciale.

- Ce ne serait pas mieux si nous attaquions au plus vite?

- Chaque chose en son temps. C'est une des erreurs que le Maître à fait et il est réduit à néant aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas passer par le même chemin que lui, répondit la voix. Je veux la victoire et le pouvoir qui va avec.

- Bien, nous attendrons vos ordres.

- Tachez de ne pas manquer votre coups la prochaine fois.

* * *

Ron était déterminé à reconquérir Hermione. Il lui écrivit un grand nombre de lettres, certaines pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours…

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne comprends pas ta décision de vouloir vivre sans moi. Nous avions tellement en commun toi et moi. Tu ne peux pas faire abstraction de ça aussi facilement. Je suis convaincu qu'il te manque quelque chose loin de moi, tout comme moi il me manque ta présence à mes côtés. Ce n'est pas par hasard si nos routes se sont croisées il y a des années, c'est pour que nous soyons heureux ensemble. Tu ne peux pas aller contre le destin qui est le notre._

_Reviens-moi vite, je t'attends avec impatience._

_Ton Ron chéri »_

Parfois c'était des lettres d'insultes qu'elle recevait…

_« Hermione,_

_Tu fais une grosse gaffe en t'éloignant de moi, tu ne pourras jamais connaître le bonheur ainsi. Tu as certainement perdu la tête pour prendre une telle décision, Ste-Mangouste serait la meilleure place pour toi._

_Comment peux-tu simplement penser que mes deux frères, qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et faire des farces, peuvent être mieux que moi. Je suis de loin plus mature qu'eux. Mon travail est beaucoup plus noble que le leur. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête, tu n'as pas du réfléchir trop fort non plus._

_Tu ne veux plus de moi, parfait. Il y a des filles bien meilleures que toi qui m'attendent._

_Ron »_

Hermione en avait assez, mais elle ne savait que faire. Elle préférait attendre que le temps arrange les choses. Fred et George la soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils n'étaient pas toujours là pour intercepter le courrier à sa place. Heureusement, Ron n'eu jamais la bonne idée de lui envoyer une beuglante.

* * *

Lorsque Severus eu fini son dernier cours de la journée, il rentra directement dans ses appartements. Il trouva son compagnon installé sur son lit en train d'écrire.

- L'écriture te fait du bien? Lui demanda-t-il.

Harry qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer sursauta en l'entendant parler.

- Désolé je ne pensais pas te faire peur, dit Severus.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune homme. J'attendais justement ton retour.

- Ah! Fit l'enseignant, surpris.

- J'ai des questions à te poser, si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne voudrais pas t'importuner.

- Non, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Harry regarda le papier sur lequel il était en train d'écrire. Il y avait noté les questions à poser à l'enseignant. Mais maintenant qu'il était temps d'interroger, il hésitait, il se sentait mal à l'aise devant l'homme. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi proche de lui et il avait peur de la réaction de Snape devant son interrogatoire.

Severus s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit. Il prit le morceau de papier et commença à lire les questions.

- Depuis quand je suis gay?

- Comment tout a commencé avec lui?

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure?

- Pourquoi est-il rendu si gentil avec moi?

- Aie-je eu une autre relation avant lui?

- C'est quoi tous ces cauchemars? Est-ce arrivé pour vrai?

Snape sourit en lisant les questions, il eut immédiatement l'image d'un adolescent en plein questionnement. En y pensant bien, c'était justement ce qui ce passait, puisque Harry avait perdu ses souvenirs jusqu'à sa cinquième année. Il était donc revenu à l'époque ou il n'avait que quinze ans, l'âge de la crise d'adolescence.

Voyant qu'Harry ne parlait toujours pas et avait la tête baissé, presque honteusement, Severus mis une main sur son dos et lui dit.

- C'est un questionnement tout à fait normal que tu as là. Tu as tellement perdu de souvenir… Pour répondre à tes questions, tu m'as déjà dit avoir remarqué que tu étais gay après ta relation avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron.

- Quoi? Dit Harry en relevant la tête. J'ai déjà sorti avec Ginny? Mais… mais Ron a certainement voulu me tuer pour ça. Il n'a jamais accepté que quiconque fréquente sa petite sœur!

- Bah! Je ne sais pas comment il a prit la nouvelle, on n'était pas assez proche toi et moi à l'époque. Mais tu m'as dit que ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, quelques mois tout au plus.

- Oh!

- Et ensuite, tu es resté seul parce que tu croyais que c'était mal vu dans la communauté d'avoir un sorcier gay, continua Severus.

- Mais comment…

- Tu as fini par me parler un peu, me confier tes craintes parce que tu savais être gay. C'est là que tu as appris que j'étais gay moi aussi.

-C'est comme ça que tout à commencé entre nous deux? Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ça prit un peu plus de temps. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à se parler un peu et développer une amitié ensemble. Tu te confiais à moi et moi je te réconfortais. Tu prenais une potion de sommeil profond à chaque soir, lorsque je t'ai enlevé ses concoction, tu as commencé tes cauchemars. J'allais alors t'apaiser comme je le fais présentement.

Plus la conversation avançait, plus Harry se sentait à l'aise avec l'enseignant. Il aimait entre sa voix douce et apaisante. Et surtout, il sentait qu'il pouvait parler de n'importe quoi sans se faire repousser ou avoir l'air idiot.

- Et c'est quoi tous ses rêves, ce n'est pas la réalité que j'ai vécu?

- C'est effectivement les tortures que t'a fait subir le Maître avant que tu ne réussisses à le vaincre. C'était trop pénible d'en parler pour toi au début, tu as commencé par le dessiner et ensuite, nous analysions tes œuvres ensembles. Ça nous a beaucoup rapprochés.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, on a toujours été ennemi. Pourquoi le directeur t'a-t-il choisi pour m'aider?

- Au début, il disait que j'étais le plus apte à faire le travail, vu que j'avais déjà eu des cas de dépression à faire face chez mes Serpentard. Mais je le soupçonne d'avoir deviné que nous finirions ensemble, ça lui ressemble tellement.

- Mais une relation étudiant/enseignant, c'est permis?

- Il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui l'en empêche. Bien sur, si l'étudiant serait un première année on se questionnerait. Mais dans ton cas, on savait que tu étais assez mature pour prendre une telle décision.

- Combien de temps à duré ma déprime?

- Environs quatre mois, ensuite il y a eu un début de changement et quelques progrès dans ton comportement. Mais le plus gros du changement c'est effectué lorsque tu as commencé à me faire assez confiance pour me raconter tes souffrances.

- Tu devais trouver ça pénible d'écouter un gamin qui pleurniche, s'exclama Harry en se souvenant du caractère austère de l'homme.

- Aussi surprenant que ça puisse te paraître, tu n'as jamais été un fardeau pour moi, parce que je suis trop rapidement tombé amoureux de toi. À ce moment, j'espérais que je sois celui à qui tu te confirais et qui t'apaiserais. Je n'ai jamais pris ta douleur pour une pleurnicherie, parce que je savais combien cruel pouvait être le Maître. Malgré que je me sois rendu compte que tu as enduré bien plus que la majorité des gens. J'ai eu souvent mal pour toi et j'ai souvent versé quelques larmes en cachette devant ta détresse.

Harry regarda immédiatement Severus dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il était certain que l'homme le narguait. Il était impossible qu'il ait fait pleurer le maître de potion habituellement si froid et sans émotion… Mais dans le regard de l'autre, il vit la vérité, il vit tout l'amour qui l'habitait. Et devant ce qu'il voyait, il ressenti le besoin d'approcher ses lèvres et quémander un baiser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais sa tête s'avança d'elle-même.

Une longue étreinte rempli d'affection s'en suivi et Harry resta blotti contre l'autre de longue minute ensuite. Il y était bien, il s'y sentait en sécurité, il s'y sentait aimé, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin.

* * *

Harry n'était pas en mesure de reprendre son rôle d'enseignant, ses souvenirs étant trop vague sur la matière. Severus essaya de l'aider tant bien que mal à retrouver la mémoire, il lui donna des cours privés et lui offrit des livres pour remonter les connaissances de son partenaire à un niveau respectable.

Le jeune homme accepta volontiers l'aide de l'aîné, mais dès que Severus s'aventurait à faire des avances, Harry se repliait sur lui-même.

Une journée ou Harry volait sur son balai, Draco vint à sa rencontre.

- Tien le balafré, tu as réussi à te défaire de l'emprise de Snape.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pas moyen de voler tranquille?

- Je suis venu te dire de faire attention à toi. Je ne suis pas certain que ton copain soit blanc comme neige dans l'attaque que tu as reçue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Questionna Harry.

- Que le groupe de Serpentard qui t'a attaqué avait un chef, Serpentard lui aussi.

- Ce ne peut pas être Severus, marmonna Harry.

- Penses-en se que tu veux, je ne fais que te dire de faire attention à toi.

Puis Draco s'en retourna d'où il venait. Harry resta de longues minutes à tourner en rond sur son balai en réfléchissant.

Severus pouvait-il être responsable de cette attaque? Et que lui était-il arrivé réellement?

Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, s'était qu'il avait été trouvé par Dobby dans un coin sombre de l'école. Il fallait que la mémoire lui revienne au plus vite.

Severus était inquiet lorsqu'Harry n'était pas à ses côtés, il n'aimait pas le savoir seul et loin de lui, surtout depuis qu'il avait été attaqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le séquestrer dans ses appartements, il devait lui laisser une certaine liberté de mouvement.

Harry avait prit la peine d'avertir Snape qu'il allait voler un peu, mais pour l'homme, ça faisait un peu trop longtemps que le jeune homme était sorti. Il parti donc à sa rencontre. Il le trouva effectivement là ou il devait être, sur son balai.

- Harry! L'interpella-t-il.

Le jeune homme descendit vers le sol mais sans y mettre pied.

- Harry, reprit Severus, ça fait plus de deux heures que tu voles ainsi, c'est bientôt le moment du repas.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, répondit Potter sèchement.

Severus fut surprit par l'attitude de son compagnon. Il n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi.

- Y'a un problème dont tu voudrais discuter, tenta Snape.

Harry hésitait, il se sentait bien lorsqu'il discutait avec l'enseignant, mais si ce que lui avait dit Draco était vrai, il ne devait pas lui faire confiance.

- Non, y'a rien, j'ai juste envie de voler encore un peu.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard s'il vous plait, demanda l'enseignant avant de reprendre sa route vers le château.

Dans un coin sombre de Poudlard…

- Il ne devrait plus être un embêtement très longtemps, il se retrouvera rapidement seul, dit une voix glaciale.

- Vous êtes certain qu'il ne retrouvera pas la mémoire?

- Pas si nous lui en offrons une toute monté pour lui, reprit la voix.

- Comment voulez-vous faire ça?

- En semant la confusion dans ses certitudes, expliqua le chef du groupe.

Harry rentra seulement à la tombé de la nuit et il n'était pas plus avancé dans ses réflexions. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait faire confiance à Severus ou à Draco. Il ne savait plus ou il en était et sa tête lui élançait douloureusement. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son lit et se laissa choir. Il s'endormi aussitôt.

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé… Je désire toujours avoir votre opinion, alors vous pouvez me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours apprécié…


	14. Chapter 14

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

J'aprécie toujours autant lire vos commentaires .

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Harry prit la décision de ne faire confiance qu'à lui-même jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire lui revienne. C'était, selon lui, la meilleure alternative qu'il avait pour se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque. Il ne voulait pas se mettre Severus à dos, mais il devait couvrir ses arrières.

Snape ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de son compagnon, il était rendu plus discret et ne lui parlait plus de rien. Il lui arrivait même d'éviter son regard lors des repas qu'ils prenaient ensemble. L'enseignant était déçu et très peiné du comportement de son partenaire. Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui pour faire disparaître la douleur visible dans ses yeux verts.

Harry avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, les souvenirs ne voulaient pas lui revenir. Certaines bribes lui parvenaient comme un flash, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse vraiment dire que l'année de souvenir qu'il avait perdu revenait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'était qu'il avait belle et bien eu une relation avec Snape, mais il ne savait pas si cette liaison était volontaire ou bien si s'était un piège. C'était ce qui tracassait le plus le jeune homme. Il aurait aimé savoir s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à l'homme. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras et il aurait aimé pouvoir s'y blottir plus souvent. Mais pour l'instant, il devait penser en premier à sa sécurité.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas facile de faire comprendre à Ron qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance auprès d'Hermione. Il ne lâcha pas prise facilement, mais après quelques mois ou toutes ses tentatives échouèrent, il fini par abandonner.

La jeune femme avait vécu tant de stress à cause de sa séparation et du harcèlement que lui avait fait subir le rouquin qu'elle avait perdu le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle en fut atterrée. Elle pleura de longs jours la perte de l'enfant à naître. Fred et George firent du mieux qu'ils purent pour la réconforté. Mais le deuil dura plusieurs semaines.

Ron se réjouit du malheur Hermione. Pour lui, s'il ne pouvait être heureux, elle n'avait pas droit au bonheur elle non plus. Pendant que la jeune femme avait les yeux boursoufflés à force de trop pleurer, lui venait la narguer en se promenant avec des gourgandines de toutes sortes.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour t'accrocher encore à lui, dit Draco. Il est visible qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus.

- Tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé sa pleine mémoire, je serai à ses côtés et je garderai espoir que notre vie reprenne comme avant, répondit Snape.

- Mais pourquoi te faire autant de mal à le voir ainsi, tu serais beaucoup mieux si tu te trouvais quelqu'un de bien. Il y a tant de gays qui valent cent fois mieux que le balafré.

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon Harry. Personne n'aurait pu me rendre aussi heureux que lui et me comprendre comme il l'a fait. Je ne veux de personne d'autre que lui, rétorqua avec force l'enseignant.

- Wo… Ne t'emporte pas de la sorte, je ne faisais qu'émettre mon opinion, mais si tu n'en veux pas…

- En effet, je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu penses de ma vie privée. Je suis bien ainsi et je préfère attendre de retrouver l'homme que j'aime.

- Comme tu le voudras, c'est ton choix, si tu préfères te morfondre dans ton coin... conclua Draco.

* * *

Harry fini par retrouver la mémoire, quatre mois après l'incident. Il put ainsi identifier les coupables qui furent immédiatement renvoyé de l'école avant d'avoir eu la chance de frapper à nouveau. Trois Serpentard, mais nulle trace de celui qui devait être leur chef si on en croyait les propos de Draco. Harry parla à Severus de sa conversation et de l'avertissement du blond.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'éloignais de moi c'est dernier temps, constata Snape. Mais tu n'as pas à me craindre, je ne veux que ton bien.

- Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, je le sais bien. Mais avant c'était un peu plus complexe. J'avais déjà de la misère à croire que je puisse avoir eu une relation avec l'enseignant qui me détestait, alors il était difficile pour moi de te faire confiance, surtout après ce que Draco m'a dit.

- C'est bizarre, il est venu me dire que je devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre et ne pas attendre que tu retrouves la mémoire.

- Comme s'il tenait absolument à nous voir loin l'un de l'autre, analysa Harry.

- Je crois que je vais devoir avoir une bonne discussion avec lui très bientôt, on saura enfin pourquoi il a fait ça.

Mais savant d'aller voir le jeune Serpentard, l'enseignant décida d'aller discuter de la situation avec un vieil ami.

- Bonjour Lucius. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Salut Severus, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

- Je suis venu te parler de Draco, son comportement des derniers temps est inquiétant.

Snape raconta alors au blond tout ce qui lui tracassait à propos de son fieule, il lui demanda s'il était au courant de quelque manigance que ce soit. Mais malheureusement, l'aristocrate ne savait quoi dire, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son fils depuis la rentrée scolaire et il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se tramer.

Les deux hommes discutèrent ensuite des projets de chacun. L'enseignant apprit que son vieil ami faisait tout pour avoir un travail honnête, qu'il ne voulait plus être vu avec ceux qui soutenaient autrefois le Lord noir et qu'il avait véritablement changé son mode de vie.

Severus était vraiment content du changement de situation pour son ami, il aurait trouvé dommage qu'il soit dans l'obligation de finir ses jours à Azkaban pour une combine malhonnête après avoir fait tant d'effort pour échapper aux Aurors.

Draco de son côté, se défendit d'avoir voulu séparer les deux hommes uniquement parce qu'il voulait le bien de son parrain qu'il voyait triste et malheureux. Il jura n'avoir eu aucune arrière pensée malfaisante en faisant les déclarations aux deux personnes. Il n'avait voulu que revoir son parrain heureux comme il l'avait vu les mois précédent l'attaque qu'Harry avait reçue.

* * *

Fred et George s'accrochèrent à la jeune femme. Ils l'aimaient de tout leur cœur et ils n'étaient pas près à la laisser tomber. Ils la soutinrent de leur mieux pour ensuite pouvoir repartir à neuf sur le chemin de l'amour.

Ron, privé d'Hermione, commença à se désintéresser de son travail, ne rentrant que lorsque ça lui tentait. Il fini par se faire congédier. Il noya sa peine dans l'alcool, ruinant sa vie entre les boissons et les filles de petites vertus.

* * *

Pour l'anniversaire de leur premier baiser, Severus demanda Harry en mariage. Il ne voulait pas le perdre et il voulait lui montrer jusqu'à quel point il était sérieux lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Harry fondit en larmes en entendant la demande, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il accepta la demande avec joie, lui aussi voulant rester près de l'homme de sa vie le plus longtemps possible. Severus ne pouvait demander mieux comme réponse, son amour avec lui pour la vie.

Près de six mois après l'attaque qu'avait subit Harry, une lettre étrange lui parvint.

_« Un conseil, n'essaie pas de jouer les héros à nouveau, tu n'es pas de taille. »_

La missive n'était évidement pas signé. Le jeune homme se demandait bien pourquoi il recevait un tel message. Mais il eu rapidement sa réponse, lorsqu'un bon matin, la Gazette du Sorcier titra :

_« Attaque sauvage d'une famille de Sorcier de Sang mêlé. _

_Dans la nuit, __les six membres d'une famille trouva la mort dans une attaque sanglante. Nous ignorons encore qui est responsable de ce crime, mais les auteurs ont eu l'affront de faire paraître une marque similaire à celle de Celui Dont On Ne Peut Prononcer Le Nom. La seule différence entre les deux symboles, est l'ajout d'un deuxième serpent entourant la marque._

_Comme tous les mangemorts connus fidèles à Vous Savez Qui sont présentement retenu captif à Azkaban, nous ne pouvons expliquer ce qui se passe présentement. Nous pensons qu'un nouveau groupe aurait se former mais nous en avons aucune preuve. Le ministère prend déjà des mesures pour faire toutes les recherches nécessaires pour trouver les coupables de ce crime horrible. »_

Harry soupira après la lecture de l'article. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été attaqué dès mois auparavant et pourquoi il avait reçu un message particulier.

**

* * *

**

- Tu me déçois grandement, Draco. La mission que tu avais était pourtant très simple, rendre Potter hors d'état de nuire et éliminer le vieux fou, dit une voix glaciale. Mais tu n'as réussi ni un ni l'autre. Que vais-je faire avec toi? J'ai besoin d'une personne fiable à mes côtés et je ne peux compter sur toi.

- Père, je réussirai, je vous le promets, répondit le blond.

- Laisse les supplications à ceux qui n'ont pas de fierté et ne m'appelle plus père, tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils.

Lucius fit ensuite un signe à deux personnes cagoulées un peu plus loin.

- Emmenez-le dans un cachot et oubliez-le là. Il ne nous est pas utile, ordonna-t-il en pointant son fils du doigt.

C'est là que l'aristocrate avait fait sa plus grande erreur. En ne voyant pas Draco revenir à Poudlard pour assurer ses cours, le directeur se posa rapidement des questions et se rendit au manoir Malfoy dans le but d'en savoir plus sur la désertion du blond. Dès qu'il frappa à la porte, il fut reçu par un éclair vert qu'il dut éviter rapidement pour ne pas finir sa vie à l'instant.

Un combat acharné s'enchaîna ensuite entre le vieillard et le patriarche Malfoy. Une lutte ou Dumbledore ressenti les effets des âges sur lui, il vit qu'il n'était plus aussi agile qu'avant et préféra transplaner avant d'y laisser sa peau.

Albus qui avait reçu plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire, rentra à Poudlard très mal en point. Mais il n'était pas question pour le vieil homme de mourir ailleurs que dans son école chérie.

Severus fut rapidement appelé à son chevet pour ses connaissances en magie noire, mais il ne parvint pas à neutraliser les effets des sortilèges reçus.

Avant de rendre l'âme, Albus eu tout juste le temps d'expliquer que Malfoy père se préparait à prendre la place de Voldemort. Severus était sidéré en entendant l'histoire raconté. Il avait pourtant jamais vu que son ancien ami lui mentait lorsqu'il avait été le voir. Il s'en voulait, si seulement il avait pu voir venir la trahison, il aurait pu certainement faire quelque chose pour éviter la mort de son mentor.

Armé de rage, Severus se rendit au manoir du blond. Il bouillait tellement de l'intérieur qu'il n'eu besoin de que quinze petites secondes pour neutraliser Lucius. Lorsque les Aurors arrivèrent, l'aristocrate fut conduit sans procès à Azkaban ou il termina ses jours.

* * *

Trois ans après sa fausse couche, Hermione donna naissance à deux jolies petites filles rousses. Toute la famille furent très content de l'arrivé d'une nouvelle génération. Molly était si énervé d'être enfin grand-mère pour la première fois et Arthur… il s'émerveilla comme un enfant devant les jouets moldus qu'Hermione reçu de ses parents pour les bébés.

Tenté par la joie que vivait son amie, Harry et Severus songèrent à adopter un enfant, pour pouvoir former une véritable famille eux aussi. Les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir une enfance des plus heureuse avaient le goût d'offrir leur amour à un gamin et de lui offrir ce qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir. Finalement, leur choix s'arrêta sur un frère et une sœur que les sbires de Malfoy avaient laissés orphelins. Et comme ils ne voulaient pas séparer les deux enfants, ils accueillirent les deux dans leur demeure.

Un soir, pour célébrer leur amour, Severus fit un petit repas à Harry qu'il lui servit à la lueur de petites chandelles flottantes. L'aîné était seulement vêtu de son caleçon noir moulant. Harry adorait la vue que ce vêtement procurait, il révélait les contours de la virilité de son compagnon à merveille.

Durant le repas, Harry voulu se lever pour aider son partenaire.

- Non, laisse, c'est moi qui s'occupe de toi se soir. Je prends tout en charge, du début à la fin, dit l'aîné le regard plein de sous-entendu.

Harry accepta de se plier volontiers aux bons soins de son amour. Il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas, que Severus lui donnerait des frissons comme au commencement.

Un peu plus tard, Snape se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser, puis il fit descendre sa langue en suivant la ligne de son menton avant de passer dans son cou. Il taquina tendrement le lobe d'oreille de son amant en lui tirant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Tout doucement, il s'occupa, pour commencer, du haut du corps de son compagnon, embrassant tendrement et goûtant chaque parcelle de peau qui rencontrait son chemin. Il agissait avec lui comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

Il utilisait tant son souffle chaud que des petits coups de langue pour faire gémir le jeune homme. Harry frissonnait sous les bons soins qu'il recevait, se laissant aller au plaisir procuré par Severus.

L'aîné mordillait maintenant les bouts durcis des tétons de son partenaire, parfois il donnait des petits coups de dents, ce qui amenait des cris de ce dernier. Du bout des doigts, il caressait les cotés de son compagnon. Il voulait le faire languir et le voir supplier d'aller plus loin.

Harry faisait courir ses doigts dans la chevelure noir de son aimé, elle était si soyeuse, comme une douce caresse.

Snape fit descendre un peu sa bouche, envoyant un souffle chaud effleurer son membre déjà bien dur. Il taquina le nombril de son partenaire avec sa langue, faisant des ronds tout autour.

Harry bougea le bassin pour inviter l'autre à le prendre en bouche.

- Impatient… Laisse-toi faire, laisse moi te gâter un peu, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de reprendre ses traitements.

Harry fut encore plus allumé, son membre lui faisait mal tellement l'excitation était grande.

Severus était maintenant rendu aux cuisses de son partenaire. Il avait bien évidemment omis de lui offrir le moindre soin dans la région déjà éveillé. Mais chaque chose en son temps…

Severus aimait le voir si innocent, si abandonné à ses soins. Il remonta vers le visage de ce dernier et recommença son petit jeu. Tendrement, avec tout son amour et toute la passion qu'il avait pour lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau et parcouru son corps avec son souffle, sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts…

De temps à autres, Snape laissait entendre des mots doux, des phrases romantiques, dévoilant ainsi combien il était bien avec Harry.

Rendu devant l'érection de son compagnon, il donna quelques coups de langues dessus, le faisant frémir. Puis il abandonna le membre pour goûter les deux bourses qui se trouvaient juste en dessous. Il joua quelques instants avec celles-ci, les suçant et les prenant en bouche entièrement.

Severus était de plus en plus excité par l'abandon de son partenaire, il avait chaud et était tout en sueur, d'un sort, il enleva son seul vêtement révélant ainsi le plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

Finalement, il reprit en descendant dans la raie devant lui. Il chatouilla l'anneau de chair avec sa langue avant d'y insérer un doigt. Severus y allait avec précaution pour ne pas blesser son partenaire et cherchait à le faire frissonner constamment en jouant habilement avec sa langue et ses doigts dans la région sensible.

Puis il posa sa langue sur le membre durci du jeune homme. Il le prit entièrement en bouche.

Harry apprécia grandement sa première fellation et il le démontra par des soupirs et des complaintes de plaisir évident.

- Merlin! Oh oui! Grand dieu! N'arrête surtout pas!

Mais Severus ne l'écouta pas, il ralenti le rythme jusqu'à cesser tout mouvement.

Pendant que le jeune homme se détendait sous la caresse buccale qu'il recevait, Severus en avait profité pour lubrifier convenablement son propre anus. Il s'installa ensuite au dessus du jeune homme et s'empala sur le membre tendu.

Harry n'avait jamais eu encore la chance de prendre Severus, il fut donc extrêmement surpris par le geste de l'aîné. Mais rapidement il senti un bien être incroyable. Snape était tellement serré et c'était normal était donné qu'il n'avait été prit que très rarement et seulement par un salaud qu'il préférait oublier. Mais cette fois-ci, Severus n'eu pas le sentiment d'être déchirer de l'intérieur, ni de se sentir sale. Il se sentit bien et aima la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec son partenaire.

Harry bougea doucement le bassin, espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas trop rapidement.

Severus prit la main du jeune homme et la déposa sur sa verge à lui. Il lui fit faire un mouvement de haut en bas pour suivre le même rythme que le bassin sous lui.

Rapidement, le jeune homme perdit contrôle de ses mouvements, trop emporté par les sensations. Il remua le bassin pour encourager l'adulte à augmenter la cadence, devenant de plus en plus saccadée.

Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus court, signe que leur délivrance n'était plus très loin. Les complaintes se faisaient entendre de plus en plus fort et les mouvements du bassin d'Harry de plus en plus sec.

Harry essayait de se retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour attendre que son compagnon parvienne à ses fins avant d'en finir. Il accentua donc le mouvement de sa main sur le membre. Mais après quelques minutes de va et vient, Harry se répandit en Severus en laissant entendre un râle de jouissance. Il n'avait pu se attendre plus longtemps, mais heureusement, Severus le suivi peu de temps ensuite.

- Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux, murmura Snape.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry.

* * *

- Vous aviez raison, admit finalement Minerva devant la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. C'est deux-là se sont entraidé mutuellement, pour le bien-être de leur entourage. Encore une fois vous aviez vu juste.

La vieille dame essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ça faisait à peine deux mois que son mentor était mort. Elle avait été désigné pour lui succédé, mais elle n'était pas encore certaine d'accepté le poste bien longtemps. Elle avait envie de changement, de voyager et surtout, elle en avait assez de surveiller constamment des enfants. Elle était présentement en réflexion pour essayer de trouver le meilleur remplaçant possible pour la grande tâche de direction de Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà… C'est ici que je verse une larme… C'est terminé, c'est la fin… Mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un dernier commentaire…


	15. Chapter 15

Conséquence épilogue

Puisqu'on me l'a si gentiment demandé, voici un petit, très petit épilogue pour conclure cette fic en beauté. Merci beaucoup aux nombreuses personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'est très encourageant.

* * *

Harry, Severus et leurs deux enfants étaient en visite chez Hermione et les jumeaux. Pendant que les enfants jouaient ensembles, les adultes discutaient de la stupidité des Malfoy.

- C'est complètement idiot de vouloir le pouvoir à tout prix comme ça, disait Hermione.

- Certain ne n'accepteront jamais d'être deuxième, c'est le cas de Malfoy père.

- Mais il était loin d'avoir autant de pouvoir que l'autre machin, dit Fred, j'aurais cru que ça lui aurait servi de leçon. Qu'il aurait comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussite.

- Parfois, la recherche du pouvoir et de la célébrité rend aveugle à la réalité, expliqua Snape. C'est ce qui c'est produit avec Lucius et il a réussi à embarqué son fils avec lui, malheureusement.

- C'est vrai qu'on l'a retrouvé dans un cachot? Questionna George

- Oui, il paraît que son père était furieux contre lui parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à nous séparer Severus et moi et surtout à m'éliminer, expliqua Harry.

- Il devait aussi se débarrasser du directeur, qui constituait un obstacle à leur projet, compléta Severus.

- Il avait vraiment perdu la tête, pauvre Malfoy, c'était un échec assuré, dit Hermione. Tu as été capable de vaincre Voldemort, je ne sais pas s'il l'avait réalisé! Mais tu es plus puissant que lui, comment comptait-il te défaire?

- Il a envoyé trois Serpentard pour me battre, rappela Harry. Je devais sois mourir de mes blessures ou rester marqué au point de ne plus être nuisible. Mais ce n'est pas se qui c'est passé.

- Complètement idiot, soupira Hermione… Vous allez rester avec nous pour souper?

- Bien sûr, répondit instantanément Harry, empêchant Severus de refuser.

Au même moment, une fillette de cinq ans arriva dans la pièce.

- Papa Harry?

- Oui ma puce.

- William ne veut pas que je fasse de la bicyclette.

- Je vais aller le voir, dit le jeune homme en se levant.

Fred et George se regardèrent interloqués.

- _Biclette_? Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Bicyclette, corrigea Hermione. C'est moldu, un moyen de transport autant qu'un jouet pour les enfants.

- C'est totalement ridicule, intervint Severus, mais Harry a insisté pour en acheter une à chaque enfant.

- Je trouve ça bien que les enfants aient la chance de découvrir ce que les moldus peuvent faire, ils ne sont pas si arriéré que certains sorciers le pensent, dit la brunette.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je disais. Mais il y a tant à apprendre, il aurait pu choisir mieux.

- Il faut leur laisser le temps de jouer un peu, ils auront assez à apprendre lorsqu'ils rentreront à Poudlard, conseilla la jeune femme.

- Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire trop de folie, dit Fred.

- Surtout pas avec un parent directeur de l'école, compléta George en regardant Severus.

- C'est certain que je vais les avoir à l'œil, je ne les laisserai pas nuire à ma réputation, ce sera la même réglementation pour tous, que ce soit mes enfants ou non! Harry est assez mou côté discipline il faut bien que je sois un peu plus sévère pour compenser.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry revint dans la pièce et il entendit la dernière phrase de son compagnon.

- Je ne suis pas mou, je suis juste un peu plus flexible que toi. Je me mets à leur place et lorsque j'étais enfant, j'aurais aimé un peu plus de flexibilité de mon oncle et de ma tante.

- Peut-être, mais je trouve que tu es trop souple avec eux. Comme de leur donner des friandises à tous les jours lorsqu'ils le demandent. Et ne pas insister pour qu'ils rangent leurs chambres.

- Ils ont sept et cinq ans, ils sont jeunes un peu pour faire le rangement de leur chambre seuls, et pour les friandises, je ne leurs en donne pas à tous les jours comme tu le dis, mais seulement de temps à autre pour leur faire plaisir.

- Ne vous chicanez pas, s'il vous plait, intervint Fred.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine pour une si petite chose, dit George

- Surtout que vous faites un si beau couple lorsque vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, compléta Hermione.

Personne ne pu se retenir et éclata de rire. Harry alla donner un baiser à son compagnon.

- Qui aurait pu croire que je serais tombé amoureux d'un insupportable Gryffondor? Demanda Snape avec un sourire en coin.

- Probablement le professeur Trelawney, dit Fred, elle a toujours eu le don de faire des prédictions farfelues.

De nouveaux rires se firent entendre. Harry aimait bien voir son compagnon ainsi, amusé et détendu. C'était tellement différent de l'enseignant dur et froid qu'il avait connu lors de son arrivé à Poudlard. Même lui n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour cet homme avec autre chose qu'un caractère insensible, mais il avait découvert un homme marqué par la vie qui se cachait derrière une image glaciale pour ne plus se faire blessé à nouveau. Heureusement, plus il passait du temps avec lui, plus il en apprenait et plus les blessures finissaient par disparaître.

De son côté, Harry lui aussi se permettait de révéler des secrets à Severus. Il lui raconta son enfance malheureuse chez son oncle ou il était considéré comme une tare, une honte. Il récita les vacances d'étés, celles ou il devait travailler pour son oncle pour avoir droit à un repas. Il expliqua comment il fut enfermé dans une chambre ou on osa mettre des barreaux à la fenêtre. Plus il en racontait, plus Snape sentait la colère contre la famille Dursley monter en lui.

- Si jamais je les croise un jour, ils ne croiront pas ce qui leur arrivera, avait dit l'homme. Je me fous du ministère et de ses règles, certains moldus on besoin d'avoir une bonne leçon et je me ferai un plaisir de leur administrer.

C'était effectivement ce qui était arrivé, une journée ou les deux hommes avaient été, à la demande d'Harry, dans le Londres moldu pour des emplettes. Vernon avait immédiatement invectivé son neveu en le voyant.

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec les tiens espèce d'erreur de la nature. Tu pourrais contaminer les braves gens.

Severus avait alors immédiatement reconnu l'homme dont son partenaire lui avait parlé. Et la rage contre lui l'avait guidé à lui lancer quelques sorts ignobles pour le faire taire. Puis, il l'avait coincé dans une ruelle pour ne pas être vu de tous les passants et il l'avait sermonné au point ou l'homme gras avait fini par laisser couler quelques larmes de peur. Harry riait tellement de voir son oncle apeuré par son compagnon, qu'il fut incapable de faire cessé la tirade d'insulte que Severus lançait.

Finalement, avant de le laisser, Snape avait lancé un sort assez traitre qui ferait pousser des pustules à chaque fois que Vernon parlerait contre un sorcier ou contre la magie. Et comme l'homme était de nature très orgueilleux, il ne parla jamais de cette rencontre à personne, ne voulant pas passer pour un fou.

Harry n'avait jamais plus eu à faire avec son oncle ou sa tante et il n'était pas déçu. Il avait maintenant une famille à lui grâce à son partenaire et aux deux enfants qu'ils avaient adopté ensemble. Une jolie petite fille aux cheveux bouclés blonds et aux yeux verts et un garçon espiègle avec les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Ce qu'il avait fini par espérer de la vie c'était maintenant réalisé, il en était vraiment heureux, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Surtout que chaque soir, au moment de se mettre au lit, son partenaire lui démontrait combien il l'aimait de la plus belle façon qui soit.

* * *

Voilà la fin du cours épilogue qu'on m'avait demandé… J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience… 


End file.
